Bizarre comme c'est bizarre
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Duo ne croit plus du tout à la double vie de Heero. C'est bien un sosie que Duo a rencontré. Heero et Duo vont à la rencontre du passé du Yuy et ce qu'ils découvrent ne fait pas plaisir du tout au métis.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Après la guerre, Maxwell a essayé plusieurs professions. Il a fait un temps mécanicien. Il s'est engagé dans les Preventers avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait plus devoir obéir à des ordres et surtout toucher à une arme. Il a fait également les tours dans une usine de conserves. Néanmoins, à chaque fois, il ne se sent pas heureux, son bonheur n'est pas complet.<p>

La mécanique comble le natté sur certains points, il aime pouvoir remettre tout en ordre. Etre Preventer aiguise son esprit par les multiples recherches qu'il doit faire afin que la paix puisse perdurer et il y a aussi le contact humain. L'usine à part le point de vue pécuniaire, ça ne lui a rien apporté.

Un soir en aidant un collègue à vider la maison de sa mère décédée, il a une illumination sur ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie.

Le premier jour, il l'a aidé à charger une camionnette avec les meubles que son collègue veut garder et amener chez lui. Le lendemain, ils se donnent à nouveau rendez-vous pour vider le reste. Son collègue commence à mettre le reste des vêtements et bibelots dans des sacs poubelles.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ? » Interroge Duo en lui tenant le sac.

-« Aller jeter tout au remblai. » Répond l'autre en haussant les épaules.

-« Mais, il y a encore des choses qui peuvent servir. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Tu les veux ? » Demande l'homme.

-« Pourquoi pas. Mais je te donne quelque chose en compensation. »

-« Si tu veux mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

-« 250 crédits ? » Propose le natté en espérant que ça sera suffisant.

-« Top là, je te laisse les clefs. Tu vides tout, tu donnes un petit coup de brosse et tu me rends les clefs. »

Ils scellent l'accord d'une poignée de main.

Duo habite une maison sur L2, il fait office de gardien de nuit pour une décharge. Il a la maison à l'œil pour son travail. Il a aussi une grande superficie avec une vitrine grillagée sur le devant et deux petites pièces sur l'arrière qui lui servent de logement et donne sur la décharge. La journée, la décharge est surveillée par le personnel qui y travaille.

Ca fait un an que lui ne travaille plus là. Il nettoie les navettes spatiales qui reviennent de voyage. Il vide les poubelles, frotte les fauteuils et les tablettes. Il remet en ordre les navettes pour le prochain trajet. Cependant, il a gardé son job de nuit et la maison.

µµµ

Durant trois jours, Duo vient vider la maison en soirée. Il ramène tout dans des sacs qu'il dépose dans un coin du hangar. Il triera par après quand il aura fini de déblayer la maison.

Cette dernière vide, Maxwell va rendre les clefs et les 250 crédits. Il est sûr de pouvoir les récupérer rien qu'avec plusieurs choses qu'il a vues en rangeant. Il y a un vieux coucou qui fonctionne, un service à thé en faïence, ça ne se vendra pas sur sa colonie mais certainement sur celle de Quatre.

Pendant une semaine, Duo trie les sacs en rentrant de son travail de jour. Il prépare des lots de vêtements, de CDs. Ce qui est plus rare, il essayera de le vendre à la pièce.

Dimanche matin, il se lève de bonne heure et se rend à la brocante de son quartier avec tout ce qu'il a déjà trié.

Quand il range vers 15 heures, il a récupéré déjà 400 crédits. La mère de son collègue aimait les travaux d'aiguille, tout son matériel : bobines de fils de toutes les couleurs, pelotes de laine, aiguilles à tricoter, crochets, mètres de tissus sont partis comme des petits pains. Des ménagères bien trop heureuses de trouver tout ça à moitié prix se sont ruées dessus.

Maxwell s'est également ouvert un compte sur un site de vente de particulier à particulier. Il y passe au moins deux heures par jour à tenter d'écouler tout ce qu'il a acquis. Il est presque triste de voir diminuer son stock. Pas tellement pour l'argent gagné mais surtout parce qu'il a trouvé une occupation qui lui plait énormément. Il adore trier, remettre en état ce qui peut l'être et la vente, le marchandage de temps en temps le valorise. Il apprécie énormément le contact avec la clientèle ou les autres vendeurs quand il se rend à une brocante le dimanche matin.

Comme il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas retrouver de la marchandise, il commence à regarder les annonces d'autres vendeurs sur le site de vente qu'il utilise. On ne sait jamais qu'il y ait des lots intéressants que lui pourrait fragmenter. Il interroge également d'autres vendeurs pour savoir comment ils récupèrent de la marchandise. Plusieurs fois, on lui dit qu'ils placent des annonces régulières dans les journaux locaux sous l'appellation de vides greniers.

Duo finit par créer sa propre annonce, il a une vieille camionnette. Il n'a pas de loyer à payer, s'il peut développer sa petite affaire, il aura de quoi manger en s'amusant.

Sur son annonce qui est également placardée sur la vitrine de sa maison, on peut lire.

_Déménagement, décès, divorce. _

_Je vous aide.  
>Je vous offre le service de vider votre maison, nettoyage.<em>

_Je garde le surplus._

_Pour une somme modique._

Dans la semaine, on le contacte pour avoir plus de détails et faire son premier déménagement. Il a aidé un jeune couple dont la femme est enceinte à quitter un studio pour un appartement plus grand. Maxwell fait payer l'essence ainsi qu'un peu de main d'œuvre. Il est convenu qu'avec l'homme, le natté déménage tout ce qu'ils veulent garder dans leur nouvelle demeure. Le lendemain, Duo vide le reste et ce qu'ils n'ont pas pris est pour lui.

Cette méthode arrange tout le monde. Les gens qui peuvent se débarrasser sans payer des choses qu'ils ne veulent plus. Le natté lui y trouve son bonheur. Il lave, répare, modifie certains objets qui ont rapidement de nouveaux propriétaires.

Tout le monde est heureux. L'idée de Maxwell est tellement gratifiante qu'au bout de six mois, il peut se permettre de quitter son emploi au centre de nettoyage des navettes.

Pour augmenter ses ventes, il aurait aimé avoir une navette cargo pour pouvoir charger sa camionnette et se rendre sur d'autres colonies ou satellites. Il ne tient pas à se contenter des ventes par internet, il est persuadé de vendre mieux certaines choses sur d'autres colonies.

Seulement pour continuer à développer son affaire, Duo se bute sur plusieurs problèmes en ce début de l'année AC 202, il y a le gardiennage de nuit et il n'a pas l'argent pour investir dans cette navette qui lui donnerait plus de liberté.

Le premier souci se règle tout seul quand Hilde perd son emploi et ne peut pas garder son petit studio. Comme elle l'a plusieurs fois dépanné, Maxwell lui propose de vivre avec lui. Au moins s'il arrive à mener son projet à bien il y aura quelqu'un pour faire le gardiennage de nuit et tant qu'elle ne retrouve pas un autre emploi, elle pourra vendre les objets qu'il expose dans une bonne partie du hangar.

Depuis une grosse semaine, Duo a ouvert une salle de vente durant trois après-midi par semaine.

Pour son deuxième problème, Maxwell contacte Quatre. Il a de toute façon gardé des contacts avec les quatre autres pilotes, il les rencontre au gré de son humeur, de ses déplacements ou de leurs déplacements. Cependant, il y a un moment où ils se retrouvent tous avec énormément de plaisir, c'est durant la réunion qu'ils font tous les six mois.

Ne voulant pas paraître trop impoli, le natté se déplace sur L4 pour faire sa demande.

Winner l'accueille à la porte de sa demeure et le guide dans les couloirs jusqu'au salon privé. Même si les Maganacs connaissent Duo, le blond aime ce rôle quand on lui rend visite.

Dans le salon décoré avec goût par trois liseuses en cuir installées face à une cheminée où brûle un feu décoratif sur courant. Il y a également des fauteuils entourant une table basse garnie d'une théière avec des tasses assorties, ainsi qu'un sucrier et un plateau rempli de petits biscuits. Le tout sur un magnifique tapis Persan. Les murs sont recouverts d'étagères où se trouvent tous les livres de la demeure.

Dans une liseuse, Catherine Bloom se lève et vient à leur rencontre. Duo lui met les deux mains sur les avant-bras pour la regarder.

-« Tu es vraiment en beauté Catherine, le mariage te va très bien. » Dit le natté en guise de bonjour.

-« C'est surtout la grossesse, je crois. » Admet la rousse en mettant une main sur son ventre.

-« Et tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? » S'inquiète Maxwell.

Il sait qu'elle a renoncé au cirque pour vivre avec Quatre et qu'elle a bien moins d'activité qu'à l'époque où elle était saltimbanque.

-« Pour ça non, rit Winner. Elle vient de créer un parc animalier dans un coin de la colonie. Elle a couru le monde et l'univers pour trouver des animaux à sauver. Du moins, elle a fait tout ça avant qu'on n'apprenne qu'elle était enceinte. Maintenant elle a un rien ralenti. »

-« C'est vrai, maintenant c'est Trowa qui le fait depuis le début de ma grossesse, une quinzaine de jours. » Admet la jeune femme.

-« Il va bien ton frère ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Oui, pour l'instant il est en Afrique pour récupérer des animaux d'un cirque qui a fait faillite. » Explique la rousse en allant se rasseoir dans un des canapés.

-« Et toi Duo, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Interroge Winner après être venu s'installer à côté de sa femme.

-« Je suis en train de monter une petite entreprise de vente de brocante et vide grenier. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Oh et ça t'a pris comment ? » Questionne le blond en s'avançant sur son siège.

Le natté commence à expliquer son parcours jusqu'à ce qui l'amène sur L4.

-« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, on vient te solliciter souvent. Tu as déjà payé les études de zoologiste de Trowa. » Admet le châtain.

Si Quatre ne voulait pas, il irait trouver Heero pour qu'il demande à Relena son aide.

Quatre regarde sa femme avant de se retourner vers Duo.

-« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. J'ai quatre navettes à remettre en état, ce sont celles du cirque. Normalement, c'est Trowa qui devait le faire. Elles vont nous servir à aller chercher des animaux ou de la nourriture pour la fondation Bloom que nous mettons sur pieds. » Commence à exposer le blond.

-« Elle consiste en quoi cette fondation ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Il n'est pas au courant de ce projet là, pourtant il aime à rester au fait de tout ce qui se passe dans l'univers.

-« C'est parce qu'on attend les accords pour en parler. » Explique Catherine. « Tout est encore sur papier. »

-« Pour faire simple, c'est Trowa qui en a eu l'idée, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il a repris des études avant de proposer l'idée. Nous avons cherché comment mener à bien ce projet avant de le proposer à l'étude. Nous allons construire un satellite réserve et recréer les conditions de vie des animaux, leur faire un parc naturel géant avec les climats appropriés, les mers pour certains mammifères, des lacs. Ca va donner de la main d'œuvre, après ça va créer des lieux de vacances et permettra au système de fonctionner en autarcie. » Expose fébrilement Winner.

-« Ok, c'est une idée très louable, des sections d'hôtels et des grands parcs animaliers. Quel est le marché que tu veux me proposer ? » Interroge Maxwell qui se voit mal abandonner sa nouvelle vie pour intégrer ce projet.

-« Tu me remets les quatre navettes en ordre et pour ton travail, je t'en donne une avec tous les papiers qui vont avec elle, bien entendu. » Propose le blond.

Le natté ne peut que sourire devant le moyen que Quatre a de lui faire l'aumône et qu'il se sente moins redevable, ainsi que de garder sa fierté.

C'est comme ça que Duo met sa petite entreprise de côté de manière à pouvoir être mieux équipé pour la faire proliférer plus tard.

Il sonne le premier soir à Hilde pour la prévenir de l'opportunité et du contretemps qu'il va avoir, il ne va pas pouvoir revenir directement sur L2.

-« Ca va aller Hildie ? » S'inquiète le natté.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ni la décharge. Tu me préviens quand les ventes que tu as mises sur le net sont finies et payées. J'emballerai la marchandise et je me rendrai à la poste pour l'expédier. » Propose-t-elle.

-« Pas de problème, je te sonne tous les soirs sinon. Oh, il y aura aussi la vente aux enchères de mardi matin. »

-« Je prendrais des colis et pas plus de dix crédits. »

-« Oui, c'est juste. » Sourit le natté de se savoir si bien secondé.

-« Amuse-toi bien. » Plaisante Hilde.

-« Toi aussi. »

-« Duo, les derniers caisses, il faut les trier ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

-« Si tu t'ennuies. Ne jette rien seulement. » Précise Maxwell.

Winner arrive dans le bureau où son ami téléphone.

-« Le repas est prêt Duo, après je te montrerai le hangar, les outils et comment t'y rendre. Tu peux loger ici sans problème. » Ajoute le blond quand son ami raccroche.

Ca fait plaisir au natté de remettre les mains dans le cambouis. Pour le jeune homme, c'est des jours de bonheur qui se succèdent, il y en a déjà eu sept. Comme il apprécie énormément de passer ses soirées avec son ami et sa femme. Même si son domicile lui manque, même s'il sait qu'il a du travail qui l'attend.

Tous les soirs, il sonne à Hilde pour voir comment ça se passe. Le huitième soir, elle lui dit.

-« On est venu demander pour un déménagement. » Avoue la brune.

-« C'est urgent ? »

-« Assez, c'est un ami à lui qui a donné ton adresse. »

-« Tu crois pouvoir le faire ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Il viendra avec un copain quand j'ai expliqué que tu n'étais pas là. Il faut amener tout au port spatial. Il déménage pour une mutation ce week-end, tu seras là ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Sinon, tu fais le plein avant de commencer le déménagement avec celui qui veut de l'aide, lui payera le plein quand c'est fini. Tu comptes tes heures. C'est sept crédits l'heure. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Ok, et je reprends tout ce qu'il ne prend pas, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, s'il y a beaucoup et de belles choses, tu peux proposer jusqu'à 250 crédits. Fais au mieux, je te fais confiance. »

Winner entre dans le bureau pour prévenir son ami que le souper est prêt. Comme tous les soirs, le natté profite de ce moment d'accalmie avant de manger et après avoir pris une douche pour téléphoner à la jeune femme.

-« J'aime encore bien venir te surprendre. » Avoue le blond quand Maxwell raccroche.

-« Pour ? » S'étonne ce dernier en se levant.

-« Ce que tu as inventé est ingénieux, il fallait y penser. On ne te laisse pas trop souvent de la cacaille ? »

-« Parfois » admet Duo. « Mais un vieux cadre pour toi que tu en as marre de voir dans le couloir est nouveau pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un bibelot bien relavé peut avoir une deuxième vie, tout comme un jouet, une peluche passée à la machine, des poupées propres. »

-« C'est certain, j'ai apprécié changer certaines choses dans la décoration avec des affaires de Catherine. » Explique le blond en se dirigeant avec son ami vers la salle à manger.

La jeune femme attend assise à la table, depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle se sent vite fatiguée.

-« Tu as bientôt fini de remettre en état les navettes ? » Interroge Catherine quand les deux jeunes gens s'installent.

-« Pourquoi tu en as marre de me voir ? » Demande avec un grand sourire Duo assis à la gauche de la rousse.

Quatre s'installe toujours à la droite de sa femme.

-« Bien sûr que non. » Rit Catherine. « Trowa a enfin fini les formalités. Il a soigné sur place les animaux les plus impotents, il doit rentrer dans trois à quatre jours. »

-« Je devrais encore être là. » Répond le natté.

-« Tant mieux ! » Rétorque la rousse.

Une jeune femme entre dans la pièce, un plateau dressé dans les mains, du taboulé au centre avec des côtelettes d'agneau autour.

-« Je crois que je vais regretter également les repas. » Soupire Maxwell en voyant ce qu'ils vont manger aujourd'hui.

-« Où est-ce que tu vas mettre la navette ? » Interroge Quatre quand la jeune fille qui fait le service est repartie.

-« Je louerai un emplacement au port spatial. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Je veux bien payer ton emplacement contre une petite faveur. » Propose le blond.

Le châtain plisse des sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il va devoir céder entre contre partie.

-« Dis toujours. » Finit par lâcher Duo avant de mettre sa fourchette en bouche.

-« Tu nous laisses mettre une publicité sur ta navette. » Dit Winner.

-« Et laquelle ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« .com, on a besoin de vous pour sauver les animaux. » Récite Catherine.

Le natté sourit.

-« Je suis d'accord, si tu veux me payer en plus mon emplacement, je ne vais pas dire non. Mais je l'aurai fait sans condition. » Affirme-t-il.

-« Le temps que ton entreprise se développe, laisse-moi t'aider de cette façon. » Insiste Winner.

-« Oui, j'accepte. » Rassure le châtain.

Le reste du repas se passe dans la bonne humeur.

µµµ

Seulement, Duo ne sait pas voir Trowa. Ce dernier est retardé par l'intégration des animaux avec ceux de leur ancien cirque au sein du grand parc de l'autre côté de la colonie. Maxwell est aussi pressé de rentrer pour voir comment Hilde s'est débrouillée sans lui.

Il y a presque trois semaines qu'il est absent. Dans moins de dix jours, il y a la grande brocante du printemps sur un des satellites tournant autour de L3. Il sait qu'elle attire beaucoup de monde et il veut y participer. Ce serait sa première grosse vente à l'extérieur de sa colonie depuis qu'il s'est lancé dans ses affaires.

-« Tu diras bien à Trowa que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir l'attendre plus. » Dit Maxwell alors qu'il a son sac de voyage sur le dos.

Il va partir dans moins de deux minutes pour récupérer sa navette et rentrer chez lui.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on lui expliquera et il comprendra. » Rassure Catherine en le serrant contre elle.

-« Prends soin de toi et dès que je passe dans le secteur, je viens vous voir. » Assure le natté.

µµµ

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, avoir encore perdu un peu de temps au port spatial pour les dernières démarches, Duo peut enfin rentrer chez lui. Il vérifie rapidement l'état de sa camionnette dans l'enceinte de la décharge avant de composer le numéro de sécurité pour déverrouiller la porte, ce qui coupe également les alarmes.

Maxwell rebranche le tout en arrivant dans la partie maison. Hilde apparait, elle est radieuse et se jette dans ses bras.

-« On dirait que je t'ai manqué. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Un peu, j'avoue mais surtout je dois te dire que j'adore faire ça. » Sourit Hilde en l'entraînant vers la cuisine-salon où elle a préparé un plat froid pour son retour.

-« On fera les comptes tout à l'heure. » Rétorque Duo en commençant à se servir d'un riz aux légumes et morceaux de thon.

-« Tu crois que je pourrais continuer ? Ca t'éviterait de te tracasser pour le gardiennage quand tu fais des ventes en extérieur. Je m'occuperai aussi du magasin trois fois la semaine. » Propose frénétiquement la brune.

Maxwell sourit en commençant à manger. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle doit avoir bien réfléchi à tout avant de se lancer.

-« Je ne suis pas contre mais on va devoir trouver une solution pour t'héberger à long terme parce que mon sofa n'est pas des plus moelleux. »

-« Il y a de la place dans ton lit double. » Lâche Hilde un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas à mon goût mais bon amitié plus jambes en l'air et travailler ensemble, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. » Affirme un rien sèchement le châtain.

-« Pour ça tu es bien comme Heero. » Admet la jeune femme.

-« Et ne va pas croire que ça va finir comme pour lui, même si tu l'espères. » Lâche Maxwell en plantant son doigt vers la jeune femme.

-« Bizarre, je crois entendre Heero. » Eclate de rire la brune.

Le natté n'arrive pas à garder son sérieux et part également dans un grand éclat de rire.

Quand ils se ressaisissent, le châtain met ses mains sur ses hanches et regarde ses deux pièces. La cuisine qui fait salon et salle de bain. Il se lave dans l'évier, Hilde se lavant dans une bassine qui est déposée sur la commode de la chambre. Elle la remplit avec une cruche en grès qu'elle dépose dans la cuisine le soir et que Duo lui remplit d'eau chaude au matin. Il y a une porte entre les deux pièces et un couloir qui fait office de hall. A l'origine, c'était une grande pièce que Duo a divisée en trois.

Son regard se porte sur le plafond à presque cinq mètres de haut. En hiver, pour ne pas trop chauffer, il tend une bâche à un mètre quatre-vingt du sol dans la cuisine.

Depuis la guerre, il n'a pas trop poussé, il arrive péniblement au mètre soixante cinq, cependant ça ne l'a jamais gêné même s'il se trouve dans les plus petits du groupe. Quatre frise le mètre septante-cinq, Trowa arrive à un mètre septante. Heero est un rien plus petit, Wufei fait la même taille que lui.

-« Je vais demander au proprio s'il veut bien payer les travaux et je rajouterai une mezzanine au-dessus de la cuisine pour y faire ma chambre. Je vais également lui proposer un loyer pour le hangar puisqu'on a fait un commerce dedans, autant ne pas se faire expulser, je commence à avoir un peu trop de matériel. » Annonce Maxwell en recommençant à manger.

-« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tiens, tant qu'on parle boulot, j'ai acheté un cahier pour faire la caisse de ce que j'ai vendu et le déménagement que j'ai fait. » Précise-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

-« Garde tes heures pour toi. Après j'aurai souvent la camionnette, mais s'il faut on en achètera une deuxième. » Dit Duo en se resservant.

-« Et pour le reste ? » Interroge la brune. « On fait moitié-moitié ? »

-« Il faut que je réfléchisse pour ne pas perdre notre cul. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu gardes la moitié de tes ventes et le reste va dans un fond pour payer la marchandise et les frais, je fais pareil. »

-« Ca me va. J'entretiens les locaux pour payer mon loyer. »

-« Top là. » Dit Maxwell pour sceller l'accord.

Juste après le repas, comme il est déjà tard, les deux jeunes gens vont se coucher. Dès demain, Duo regardera la nouvelle marchandise, il faudra qu'il aille voir le propriétaire. Il aura les travaux et préparer la grosse vente de printemps sur le satellite de L3. Il a besoin de sommeil et pour ça Hilde doit réintégrer la chambre.

µµµ

Au matin, Hilde attend d'entendre Duo circuler avant de se lever. Elle se lave avec l'eau que Maxwell n'oublie jamais de lui mettre. Quand elle a fait ça, elle se rend aux toilettes située au bout du couloir avec sa bassine. Elle vide le contenu dans la toilette pour tirer la chasse qu'ils n'ont pas utilisée durant la nuit. Elle redescend la planche, c'est ça aussi l'inconvénient de vivre avec un homme.

Le natté a déjà préparé le café et sorti le pain qu'il grille dans une poêle. Il est trop rassis pour le manger tel quel.

-« Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander le placement d'une douche ? » Interroge la brune en s'installant à la table.

-« Il y a pas la place, Hilde, puis il y a les douches publiques presque gratuites. » Répond le natté en retournant la tartine.

-« Tu vas me dire que si tout le monde avait sa douche, il y aurait des emplois qui se perdraient. » Ricane Hilde en commençant à mettre de la compote sur son toast.

-« Je le pense, on reste la colonie la plus pauvre malgré les aides que Relena essaye d'y octroyer. S'il n'y avait pas tant de racaille à la tête du gouvernement de L2, ça serait mieux. Mais je lui ai dit et elle en est consciente, une aide directe ne sert à rien, c'est les gros qui se mettraient ça dans la poche. »

-« Tu iras à la prochaine réunion ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

-« Bien sûr, il faudrait un gros empêchement pour que je ne m'y rende pas. » Affirme Duo en mettant le troisième toast sur la pile avant de commencer à cuire un quatrième. « Quand j'ai mangé, je me rends chez le proprio autant mettre tout ça derrière. Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? »

-« Laver l'appartement, cette après-midi, il y a l'ouverture du magasin. » Précise-t-elle.

-« Oui, après faut que je regarde ce que tu as ramené comme marchandise. » Se rappelle le natté.

-« Je n'ai rien proposé comme argent, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'on puisse en tirer quelque chose. » Avoue Hilde en buvant un peu de son café.

-« Après-midi, tu pourras aller au lavoir ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Tu es trop fier pour y aller ou tu veux me piquer mon travail. » Nargue la brune.

-« Ok, j'irai, tu es dure en affaire. » Sourit le natté.

Duo parti, Hilde range la cuisine et commence à s'activer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir revivre la passion qu'il y avait eu entre eux pendant la guerre ! Cependant à l'époque aucun des deux ne savaient quand il reverrait l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir et pas trop de raisons de se poser des questions. C'était aussi à cause de cette droiture qu'elle l'aimait Duo. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il s'y donnait à fond. Il suffit de voir sa maison sortie de rien. Sa cuisine est fonctionnelle mais tout est fait de récupération. Il y a des planches de bois sciées à la même longueur pour faire des étagères pour y mettre l'alimentation, les casseroles, il les a coupées dans des gardes robes abîmées et invendables trouvées à droite à gauche. C'est vrai que toutes les planches ont un autre coloris parce que peintes avec des fonds de pot de peinture. Ca provient des pots qu'on lui a laissé en vide grenier depuis qu'il a commencé son entreprise, avant c'était aussi il y avait plusieurs couleurs mais seulement de bois.

Quand il fait quelque chose c'est de façon définitive, pas de provisoire. Soit il peut le réaliser comme il le souhaite, soit il repousse à plus tard. Il ne tient pas à faire deux fois le travail, ça n'a pas de sens pour lui et une perte de temps. Alors, oui, sa maison a été longtemps un ensemble de n'importe quoi. Maintenant qu'il a la matière, ce qu'il fait est magnifique. Pour lui rien n'est jetable, mais tout se transforme.

Arrivé à la chambre, Hilde peut le constater avec la commode faite avec un ancien meuble à tiroir, il a juste gardé la carcasse. Il a scié les supports des tiroirs, ces derniers étaient abîmés et gonflés par une inondation. Avec d'autres morceaux d'armoires, il a ajoutés des planches pour y mettre les vêtements. Sur le devant, il a fait faire à une couturière un rideau pour masquer les habits et qu'ils ne prennent pas trop la poussière.

Oui, Hilde aime Duo plus que tout et le voir heureux, le côtoyer, l'aider c'est ce qui la rend heureuse, alors le reste elle s'en passerait. Elle préfère rester dans son ombre que de se frotter encore à des salauds qui ont voulu la mettre sur le trottoir.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

**Réponse impossible par mail :**

Gueularde : Un tout grand merci pour la review qui me va droit au cœur, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Au bout de deux heures, Duo revient avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, les traits taillés au burin.<p>

Hilde se trouve maintenant dans le hangar à laver un lot de petites voitures en métal. Elle les secoue dans la bassine remplie d'eau savonneuse. Elle a un vieux drap à côté d'elle pour les essuyer, il y a aussi une vieille brosse à dents pour récurer des endroits plus sales.

-« Si tu te mets en ménage, je comprends que tu veuilles agrandir. Explique-moi ce que tu veux faire ! » Dit l'homme en passant dans le hangar.

Maxwell reprend ses explications en donnant les détails.

-« J'aurais mis des poutres dans les murs porteurs pour créer des planchers, une trappe dans un coin et une échelle pour y accéder. »

-« C'est d'accord et tu voulais payer un loyer pour les deux ? » Questionne le propriétaire en montrant le hangar du doigt.

-« Non, juste pour le hangar. Je vous propose cinq cents crédits le mois, je suis en train d'en faire une surface commerciale. » Admet Duo en l'entraînant vers le hangar.

La maison est prise entre le hangar et la décharge, le tout entre deux voies de circulation.

-« Et rien pour la maison ? » S'étonne l'homme.

-« Je vous surveille la décharge la nuit et si je pars la maison a pris de la plus value. Elle fait trois pièces maintenant et elle a des commodités à la place d'un trou dans le sol. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Fais-moi une quatrième pièce et on est d'accord. Il y aura cinq pour cent d'augmentation par an pour le loyer du hangar. » Lâche le propriétaire en tendant la main pour sceller l'accord.

-« Un pour cent d'augmentation et les étagères ainsi que les travaux dans le hangar pour le transformer en magasin, je les laisse si je pars. Je propose un préavis d'un an pour l'un comme pour l'autre. » Répond le natté en reproduisant le geste de l'homme.

Le propriétaire réfléchit une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de serrer la main du châtain.

-« Je vous fais les papiers d'accord en double exemplaires et nous les signerons. » Dit Duo en lâchant la main de l'homme.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance ? »

-« Si mais c'est mieux pour les deux. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Tu es dur en affaire, mais j'aime ça. » Sourit l'homme en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

Hilde ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle a le visage au-dessus de sa bassine. L'homme parti, Duo vient voir ce qu'elle fait.

-« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces voitures ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« A la vente aux enchères. Les lots sont souvent montés fort haut. Mais les gens n'étaient pas intéressés par des valises. Le vendeur disait « surprise, elles sont pleines mais vous découvrirez de quoi après l'achat. » Il y en avait cinq, aucune n'est montée au dessus de sept crédits. » Explique Hilde.

-« Les valises ce sont celles-là ? » Interroge Maxwell en montrant des valises en carton dur de quatre-vingt centimètres sur quarante en imitation tissus écossais.

-« Oui. »

-« Tu as vraiment fait une bonne affaire. On doit pouvoir en tirer vingt crédits minimum. » Sourit Duo.

-« Sauf une, le système de fermeture est cassé. » Soupire la jeune femme.

-« Pas grave, je la couperai en deux. Elle servira à exposer de la marchandise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Ca » Montre Hilde en amenant Maxwell vers un coin du hangar. « J'ai tout mis en tas, il ne reste qu'à trier. »

Devant les yeux du natté, il y a des vêtements de femmes, de bébés, quelques jouets. Il y a également des livres, des bibelots.

-« Géant, tu as vraiment été bien inspirée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pris le risque. » Affirme le châtain en se mettant accroupi devant le tas qui lui arrive à la taille.

-« Tu vas encore faire des ventes par le net puisque tu vas pouvoir te rendre en dehors de la colonie ? » Interroge Hilde en retournant à sa bassine pour finir de laver les voitures miniatures.

-« Oui, pour certaines choses ou pour faire partir des lots de marchandises qui trainent ici. » Répond le châtain en se rendant là où il entrepose les planches de bois.

Avant de faire les aménagements dans la maison, il va préparer ce qu'il doit emmener pour sa vente de printemps. Pour ça, il doit refaire des boites pour exposer sa marchandise.

Au début, Duo a utilisé des tiroirs de certaines commodes. Maintenant il les fait en déchets de bois. Il a comme ça des compartiments pour les CD, les DVD, les livres. Les clients peuvent regarder à leur aise, toutes les boites se trouvant en hauteur sur des trépieds. Pour l'instant, il doit se construire un étal pour l'extérieur.

Un peu avant la fermeture, Maxwell se rend avec la camionnette au magasin pour chercher les planches, les clous, les poutres afin de construire les planchers des deux futures pièces ainsi que deux échelles.

Il se mettrait au travail dès demain. Ce soir, il doit rédiger les contrats de locations pour que tout soit bien en ordre. Quoi qu'il ait dit à son propriétaire, il n'avait pas confiance. Une fois que tout aurait eu de la plus value, l'homme n'aurait eu qu'à le renvoyer de son travail de nuit pour qu'il se retrouve sans logement et lieu de commerce.

Son contrat d'embauche spécifie qu'il a la maison à l'œil pour son travail nocturne mais qu'il devait quitter les lieux dans les sept jours en cas de rupture de contrat.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Maxwell se présente chez le propriétaire avec les contrats faits en triple exemplaires.

-« Trois ! » S'étonne l'homme.

-« Oui, un pour vous, un pour moi et le dernier pour l'administration. Je payerai les frais, ne vous tracassez pas. »

L'homme prend les papiers pour les relire et s'assurer que c'est bien les arrangements oraux qu'ils ont pris avant de les signer.

Non, le propriétaire ne se tracassait pas, Maxwell a noté tout. Aussi bien ce qui lui est favorable que ce qui lui est défavorable comme de devoir laisser les étagères commerciales. Il a affaire à un homme droit mais qu'on ne peut pas rouler non plus.

µµµ

Durant une semaine, Duo passe sa matinée à monter les planchers de sa chambre, ce qui énerve un peu Hilde. Les travaux ne se font jamais sans poussières, même si elle doit reconnaitre que son ami travaille proprement, ramasse le plus des crasses qu'il fait.

Cependant, tout ce qui est poêles, casseroles, alimentations se trouvent dans sa chambre pour l'instant que ça ne prenne pas trop la poussière. Puisque Duo n'a que des étagères et très peu d'armoires.

L'après-midi, le natté travaille à trier le gros tas d'objets non classés. Chaque livre doit être regardé afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'annotation dedans, des pages déchirées. Suivant le type de livre, il est classé dans la bonne caisse littérature enfantine, roman, biographie, suspense, policier, épouvante, etc… Avec un signet en carton Duo inscrit le prix dedans. Il le retirera pour comptabiliser ce que doivent les clients. Le prix dépend de la grosseur du livre ainsi que son état. Ils vont de trois à dix crédits. Les volumes les plus rares sont mis en vente sur le net pour toucher plus de monde et permettre les enchères.

Les vêtements sont aussi regardés en détails, puis lavés, repassés avant d'être prêts à la vente.

Voyant son amie passer avec la valise qui sert à la lessive, Duo lui demande.

-« Tu vas au lavoir ? »

-« Oui, tu as déjà trié une partie du tas de linge ? » S'informe-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

-« Oui, j'ai fait aussi un tas avec des habits à raccommoder. Tu t'en occupes ou je continue avec ma couturière ? » Interroge Maxwell en se relevant.

-« Je ne suis pas une pro pour ça. » Admet la brune en rougissant un peu.

-« Pas de problème. Je préfère même repartir les tâches et puis ainsi notre commerce fait vivre aussi d'autres personnes. »

-« Pourquoi me l'avoir proposé ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Par principe. » Admet Duo en se remettant accroupi devant le tas de vêtements.

Il est à la recherche des paires de chaussettes pour l'instant.

-« Duo mets-les sur une étagère en rang d'oignon. Quand tu trouves la jumelle, tu fais la paire. Là, tu perds du temps et tu retournes le tas pour rien. C'est lequel le tas pour le lavoir ? »

-« Tu as raison ! C'est celui-là. Merci, n'oublie pas la souche pour déduire. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Non, à tout à l'heure. »

Quand les vêtements reviendront du repassage, Maxwell n'a plus qu'à mettre un prix dessus, il ne s'est pas vraiment cassé la tête. Il fait à la taille et à l'âge pour les enfants de naissance à trois ans c'est un crédit la pièce, de trois à six ans, deux crédits la pièce et ainsi de suite jusqu'au taille adulte ça commence à cinq crédits. Pour mettre les prix il a acheté une machine afin de mettre les étiquettes, c'est une sorte de pistolet qui passe, sans trouer le vêtement, une fine lichette de plastique en forme de T et une étiquette de l'autre pour le prix.

Il préfère faire des prix globaux et non jouer sur la rareté de l'objet.

Avec Hilde à demeure, c'est également plus facile pour lui, quoiqu'il se dit qu'il laisserait peut-être à la jeune femme le soin de faire la salle de vente mensuellement, parce qu'il doit bien l'admettre elle a le nez pour risquer l'achat sur un feeling.

Si les déménagements lui donnent un peu de marchandises, ce qu'il préfère c'est être appelé pour vider une maison pour un décès ou une personne âgée qu'un enfant reprend chez lui. Là, il a de tout et pas que des bibelots. Il y a alors des meubles, il trouve aussi parfois des trésors au fond d'un tiroir. Il aime ça aussi la surprise de ce qu'il aurait, ouvrir une armoire et voir les fripes à l'intérieur. Quand il tombe sur des albums photos, il les regardait en souriant devant les scènes prises l'espace d'un moment de vie.

Quand les albums ne sont pas trop vieillis par le temps, Maxwell ôte les photos pour les ranger dans une boite à chaussures.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? » S'enquière Hilde une fois qu'elle le voit ranger une dizaine de photos dans une boite qui en compte déjà une centaine.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Comme je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à jeter au remblai les albums pleins et abîmés. » Avoue Duo en montrant une pile d'une trentaine d'albums qui grandit dans un coin.

-« Si les gens les ont laissés c'est que ce n'est pas important pour eux. » Essaye de rassurer Hilde.

-« C'est des souvenirs ! Peut-être qu'ils regretteront et ils seront heureux de les retrouver. » Se justifie Maxwell.

-« Garde pour l'instant quand on aura plus de place, on avisera. »

µµµ

Vendredi matin, Duo est fier de lui, il a réussi à faire la première pièce en plus. Hilde y est installée avec la chambre à coucher. Tout ce qui avait été mis dans la pièce est retourné dans la cuisine. Dès la semaine prochaine, il s'attaquera à sa chambre s'il lui reste assez de bois, il fera une porte au WC à la place de la tenture qu'il y a pour l'instant. Depuis le temps que la jeune femme lui réclame cette porte. Il doit bien admettre que tant qu'il habitait seul, ça ne le gênait pas d'avoir un WC au vu de tous, ça l'obligeait même à une certaine hygiène et penser à rabattre le couvercle pour les odeurs.

Ce soir, il s'envolera pour le satellite de L3 pour préparer la grande brocante de printemps. Il y aura deux fois plus d'exposants puisque le 21 mars tombe un samedi cette année. S'il veut une bonne place, il doit arriver durant la nuit et rester dans son véhicule à l'emplacement pour qu'on ne lui prenne pas.

Quand Hilde aura fini la vente de l'après-midi, il chargera la camionnette les bacs qu'il veut prendre avec lui. S'il a repoussé de faire ça, c'est qu'il ne tient pas à diminuer ses ventes ici. De toute façon, il y a des choses qu'il ne prendra pas avec lui, déjà ce qui est trop fragile comme les vases, les verres. Ca lui demanderait trop de manipulations. Il les prendra dès qu'il aura trouvé un moyen pratique de le faire.

Pour l'heure, il a déjà chargé les plaques et les tréteaux pour faire son étalage. Il aura droit à deux mètres d'étalage, ça fera déjà bien assez à surveiller.

Quand Hilde ferme le commerce, Maxwell rassemble les caisses qu'il va prendre et les charge pendant que la brune fait le souper. Le natté à son créneau de décollage pour 20 heures.

Il en aura pour trois heures de vol avant d'atterrir sur le satellite qui tourne autour de L3.

Alors qu'ils soupent, Hilde raconte ce qu'elle a vendu. Duo n'a pas surveillé la vente, il réparait une machine à coudre sur la table de la cuisine.

-« Le matériel de couture et travaux d'aiguilles part vite. Tu crois que tu pourrais en avoir encore ? » Questionne la brune en reprenant des pommes de terre.

-« Je ne sais pas, je vais regarder sur les sites de vente mais c'est quand je vide des maisons après des décès ou placements que j'en ai souvent. » Explique le natté en coupant son morceau de viande.

-« Ce qui est utile part mieux que le reste. » Rétorque-t-elle.

-« Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je prends plus les livres, les loisirs pour ma vente de printemps, autant garder l'utile pour ici. »

-« Prends quand même des batteries de casseroles. On commence à en avoir beaucoup. »

-« D'accord. »

Après le repas et avoir aidé son amie à faire la vaisselle, Duo s'en va.

µµµ

A 23h30, il se gare devant l'emplacement qui sera le sien. Il y a déjà beaucoup de voitures et d'autres vendeurs qui comme lui couchent un peu le dossier de leur fauteuil pour passer la nuit.

µµµ

Ce qui sort Duo de sa torpeur, c'est les portières qui claquent autour de lui. On ne peut pas dire qu'il a vraiment dormi. Parfois, il se demande s'il a déjà réellement dormi depuis que Solo est mort.

Il ouvre un œil et voit les autres vendeurs commencer à s'activer. Il regarde sa montre, il est 6h30. Il est temps de s'y mettre également. Il va d'abord prendre un rapide déjeuner au café du coin de la rue. Il va se débarbouiller aux toilettes. Enfin mieux dans sa peau, il commence à déballer son matériel.

En premier lieu, il sort les trépieds puis une porte d'armoire qu'il installe sur les deux trépieds. Enfin, il sort les caisses qu'il met sur l'étal qu'il vient de construire pour les livres, les DVD, les CD, les caisses avec les ustensiles de couture. Sur le sol, il met les pièces plus lourdes comme les casseroles, les tableaux sont appuyés contre les trépieds.

En une heure son stand est monté. Il est prêt pour les premiers clients. Il ouvre la portière de la camionnette et s'assied sur le marchepied. Personnellement, il préfère pouvoir regarder à son aise que de se faire surveiller. Son cahier de caisse, il l'a mis sur le siège passager. Pour ne pas montrer son impatience, Duo sort le livre qu'il lit pour l'instant. C'est un des avantages de son métier c'est qu'il a toujours de la lecture à portée de main. En général il lit ce qu'il n'arrive pas à reclasser ou encore ceux qui ont un résumé intéressant. Il a fait une pile dans un coin de la cuisine, une fois qu'il l'a lu, il le met en vente.

Maxwell doit bien avouer qu'il a une nette préférence pour le fantastique, les histoires de vampires.

Vers 9 heures, les gens commencent à affluer, il a les badauds qui sont là juste pour se promener mais qui parfois repartent avec quelque chose, un livre qu'ils cherchaient, un CD qu'on leur avait conseillé ou un DVD d'un film qui leur rappelle des bons souvenirs.

Il y a aussi les gens à la recherche de quelque chose de précis, les collectionneurs pour la plupart. Et ceux qui veulent acheter à moindre coût.

En dernier, ceux qui sont à l'affut de la bonne affaire, ils cherchent des choses rares qui peuvent être vendue pour rien et eux faire du bénéfice.

µµµ

Ca fait un moment que Duo n'a plus trop le temps de reprendre son livre. Il y a beaucoup de personnes autour de son stand, il préfère surveiller, on ne sait jamais que quelqu'un parte sans payer.

Il est en train d'emballer un petit chat en faïence quand une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes lui demande.

-« Vous avez d'autres livres de cette collection ? »

C'est tout sourire que le natté vient vers le client qui l'a abordé.

-« Il faut que je regarde à la maison, Heero. »

L'homme en face de lui plisse du front.

-« Je ne m'appelle pas Heero, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le châtain se donne une frappe mentale. Son ami est sûrement en mission. Mais quel con de ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il l'avait vouvoyé ! Heero ne le fait jamais.

-« Vous devez avoir raison. Cependant, je ne sais pas si j'ai d'autres livres de la collection Muffins, il faut que je regarde. »

-« Vous reviendrez prochainement ? » S'informe le brun.

-« Le placeur m'a dit qu'il en avait une pour Pâques, si j'ai d'autres livres, je les garde pour vous. » Continue Maxwell en entrant dans le jeu du métis.

-« Ce serait gentil. Ils se font rares. Mais j'en ai déjà plusieurs. »

-« S'ils sont rares, ils partiront » Sourit le natté.

Plus il regarde le jeune homme, moins il comprend à quoi rime tout ça. Peut-être qu'Heero est observé et qu'il a besoin d'endormir l'ennemi et en le voyant il a sauté sur l'occasion.

-« Je prends déjà celui-là, il manque à ma collection. »

-« Quatre crédits. » Répond Duo en prenant un sachet pour glisser le livre dedans.

L'homme lui tend un billet de dix crédits.

-« C'est bon ainsi. Ils sont côtés bien plus que ça. »

-« Merci de votre honnêteté. » Répond Maxwell en tendant le sachet de l'association Bloom.

Dessus il y a également le numéro de compte de l'association pour les dons et une rapide explication sur « sauvons les animaux sauvages restants ».

-« Oh, c'est une bonne idée, ça rassure de voir qu'il y a encore des grandes âmes. » Répond le brun juste avant de partir.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux. Yuy faire ce genre d'allusion, c'est se moquer d'eux. Au moins, il devient bon comédien avec le temps. Ca ne sert à rien qu'il lui sonne afin de lui demander des explications. En mission, il n'a jamais son portable sur lui, à la rigueur un mail et encore s'il est surveillé c'est lui faire prendre des risques.

Heero n'a jamais manqué la réunion biannuelle, c'est dans quinze jours, il ne va pas devoir attendre trop longtemps pour avoir ses explications.

Le natté le regarde partir de sa démarche un rien militaire et silencieuse. Ce pantalon le moule bien et mais ça lui fait un peu bizarre de lui voir une chemise à manches courtes avec un débardeur par au-dessus. Cependant, il doit admette il est toujours habillé dans les mêmes couleurs. Duo le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Heero se fond rapidement dans la foule, donnant l'impression de zigzaguer élégamment sans jamais effleurer personne.

Maxwell doit vite se remettre au travail, noter les ventes effectuées directement au coup par coup, c'est mieux qu'essayer de le faire de mémoire en fin de journée.

µµµ

Vers 15 heures, les commerçants sont priés de commencer à remballer. C'est un moment qu'apprécie aussi Duo. Il remballe et range dans la camionnette, en faisant ça, il a l'impression d'une journée accomplie. En plus son système lui fait gagner du temps sur les autres vendeurs. Alors il peut commencer à circuler sur la brocante et voir s'il ne peut pas acheter certaines choses. Il reste souvent le dernier à l'emplacement et avant que les balayeurs municipaux ne passent pour faire peau neuve, il regarde si ce qui a été laissé sur place parce que légèrement abîmés ou simplement oublié en vaut la peine, s'il peut les modifier ou les réparer. Si c'est le cas, il ramasse. Pour le jeune homme, il n'y a pas de petits profits.

Aujourd'hui le natté ne fait pas exception à ses habitudes. Il ferme sa camionnette puis passe à son dos un sac. Il commence à circuler en regardant à droite, puis à gauche. Il ne recherche rien de particulier, juste une occasion, un lot pour pas grand-chose.

Il est arrivé au bout de la zone réservée à la brocante sans rien trouver, il fait demi-tour pour revenir sur ses pas, il y a déjà beaucoup moins de véhicules. Ca fait sourire le châtain, il va pouvoir fouiller dans les cartons laissés ou simplement ramasser un objet abandonné.

Plus lentement encore qu'à aller, Duo se déplace. Dans les premiers cartons et sachets qu'il regarde, il n'y a que des restes de repas. Ca lui fait plisser du nez, le sans-gêne de certains marchands l'écœure, surtout qu'il y a assez de poubelles pour les déposer dedans, s'ils sont trop paresseux pour marcher un peu, ils peuvent le jeter chez eux.

Ca le révolte également parce que c'est considérer les ouvriers municipaux comme des pauvres types juste bons à ramasser leurs déchets. Quand il voit une poubelle pas trop loin, il va déposer lui-même les déchets dedans.

Un peu plus loin, on a laissé une statue d'ange dont une des ailes est cassée. L'aile se trouve sur le sol tout près de l'angelot. Maxwell s'accroupit, les deux pièces s'emboitent facilement alors, il les met dans son sac. Un coup de colle, de la peinture et il sera comme neuf. Encore plus loin, il y a cinq verres, le sixième est cassé. Ce n'est pas si important. Avec un journal abandonné, Duo les emballe pour ne pas les casser. De l'autre côté de la rue, il voit un réveil qu'il ramasse, il verra ce qui cloche dessus quand il sera chez lui.

Petit à petit en remontant la rue, il rassemble de la marchandise dépareillée, abîmée. Il soupire quand il voit les employés municipaux descendre vers lui. Ce ne sera pas comme sur L2. Depuis le temps, il fait le ramassage des déchets avec eux. Les employés de L2 avant de jeter lui demandent s'il est intéressé. Dernièrement, ils sont même venus d'eux-mêmes au magasin afin de déposer deux sacs poubelles de choses diverses réutilisables.

Voyant passer le camion à côté de lui, Maxwell soupire encore plus. Dire que le camion de L2 a des compartiments pour les verres, les métaux, les plastiques, les papiers et ce qu'il doit être simplement jeté. Ici, c'est un gaspillage tout va ensemble.

Au moins, ils travaillent bien, la route est nickel, plus rien ne traine même pas un papier gras.

Ne pouvant plus rien récupérer, Duo accélère le pas pour reprendre sa camionnette.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

**Réponse impossible par mail :**

Gueularde : Merci pour ta review et tes nouveaux compliments. Je dois dire que je ne saurais pas te répondre. En tout cas heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>Dix jours ont passé, Duo se prépare à partir pour Sank afin de retrouver ses amis pour la réunion biannuelle.<p>

-« Hilde, j'y vais ! »

-« Tu pars plus tôt pour pouvoir discuter avec Heero ? » Demande la brune en venant le rejoindre sur le pas de la porte.

-« Oui, je lui ai envoyé un mail il y a deux jours. Il m'a répondu hier qu'il rentrait chez lui après une longue mission d'infiltration. »

-« Ca confirme tes doutes tant mieux. » Soupire de soulagement la jeune femme.

-« Oui, je te laisse la camionnette, on ne sait jamais. Je dois être parti cinq jours. Ca ira ? » S'inquiète le natté en passant son sac à son épaule.

-« Duo, ne te tracasse pas comme ça. Ca va aller ! » Rassure la brune en venant lui donner un bisou sur le nez.

Pour se faire elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'a plus beaucoup grandi depuis la guerre.

-« Alors je suis parti. »

Maxwell ferme la porte, traverse la décharge, c'est plus court de ce côté-là pour rejoindre la place et la ligne de bus qui l'intéresse.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps là, Heero revient vers son domicile. Il est harassé mais heureux.

Sa vie a enfin pris une tournure où il se sent bien où il n'a plus l'impression de devoir faire les choses par obligation et sens moral.

Après le putsch de Marie-Meiya s'il avait décidé de faire partie intégrante de la sécurité de Relena. C'était plus parce que rien ne lui avait vraiment plu dans les études qu'il avait tentées de mener que par vraie envie de travailler pour elle.

Il ne l'avait avoué qu'à Duo, mais ce soulèvement avait été salutaire pour lui. Il avait pu mettre un holà à une vie décousue et sans but. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix de sa vie auparavant et ça lui manquait.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme quand elle lui avait demandé une fois de plus. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas subir Relena et devoir la repousser continuellement. Si elle devait avoir l'attitude qu'elle avait à la fin de la guerre et sentir son regard brûlant sur lui, alors il avait eu une discussion avec elle avant de signer son contrat d'embauche.

_Flash-back_

-« D'accord, je vais travailler pour toi. Mais qui dit travail veut dire rien que ça. Je t'apprécie et si je t'ai donné l'espoir qu'il puisse avoir autre chose entre nous en quittant le Peacemillion afin de faire l'ultime combat avant la victoire. C'est surtout parce que j'étais persuadé que je ne reviendrai pas du combat. Je pouvais bien te laisser une bonne impression après toutes les fois où je t'ai ignorée. »

-« Tu es pourtant venu me chercher sur le Libra ? » Défend la blonde.

-« Parce que tu pouvais instaurer la paix. Je crois en tes idées et surtout nous savions que nous allions l'attaquer. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dedans. Il fallait un emblème pour que la paix arrive. » Insiste le brun d'une voix neutre.

Relena soupire convaincue. Elle avait voulu interpréter les gestes amicaux du métis comme elle en avait envie parce que ça l'arrangeait.

Yuy reprend pour finir d'exposer sa pensée.

-« Si on doit travailler ensemble, je ne tiens pas à me faire harceler, poursuivre quand je ne suis pas en fonction. A trop tester ma patience, tu risques même de subir les conséquences. Je peux être très rancunier. »

-« Voilà un trait de caractère que j'ignorais. Mais tu as raison, je me suis fait une idée de toi et pour ma défense, j'étais une jeune écervelée à qui on n'a jamais rien refusé. J'ai évolué. Tu as ma parole, c'est juste pour le travail. »

Relena tend la main pour sceller l'accord.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Heero sourit en y repensant et en abordant l'allée de la Résidence Peacecraft. Pendant plus de deux ans, il a suivi, surveillé la jeune femme. Il l'a regardée travailler, s'impliquer dans le maintien de la paix. Il l'a vu s'investir dans la reconstruction de certaines colonies comme L5 pour la communauté chinoise. Il a réalisé qu'elle était à l'écoute du peuple humain et tentait par tous les moyens légaux, sans jamais user de la force, des armes, de la manipulation, de garder un monde uni et équitable où chaque peuple a droit à sa culture, ses origines sans se faire sanctionner.

Tout ça a fait que son admiration s'est muée petit à petit en autre chose. Il voyait la femme active et plus simplement un symbole, un étendard. Il finit par découvrir qu'elle était un être humain tendre, chaleureux ouvert à la misère humaine alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connue. Cependant son parcours douloureux lui permettait de comprendre beaucoup de blessures.

Les réunions biannuelles des G-boys avaient été le début de cette découverte. Si la première réunion avait eu lieu à Sank, c'est surtout parce que lui ne pouvait pas laisser Relena pour retrouver les autres. Du coup, ils étaient tous venus au lieu de se rendre chez Quatre, elle avait autant les infrastructures pour les recevoir que lui, elle l'avait proposé gentiment au métis.

Les G-boys voulaient juste pouvoir se poser trois jours et passer du temps entre eux, parler de leurs projets, de leur passé. Les discussions allaient bon train parce qu'ils étaient heureux d'être vivants, de se retrouver pour ne pas se battre, pour faire un bon repas, se laisser vivre et voir ce que les autres devenaient.

_Flash Back_

Ils sont réunis dans le salon attenant à la bibliothèque, Relena vient frapper sur le chambranle.

-« Excusez-moi de m'imposer dans votre réunion. Mais je travaillais dans la bibliothèque, j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez. Wufei, ça t'intéresserait de faire une recherche pour savoir si la communauté chinoise veut reconstruire L5 ? Si oui, est-ce que tu veux récolter une partie des fonds ? Ce serait la garantie pour un prêt de reconstruction. »

-« Oui, Relena, je serai ravi. Beaucoup de colons qui ont fuit L5 se demandent où ils vont pouvoir s'enterrer. » Avoue le Chinois.

-« Je ne sais pas si cette mission peut-être compatible avec ta profession. » Admet la blonde sachant qu'être Preventer est important pour le jeune homme.

-« Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas énormément de loisirs, sinon je prendrais une pause carrière. » Rétorque Chang.

Preuve que ce projet lui tient énormément à cœur et qu'il tient à y participer.

-« Tant mieux alors. » Sourit Relena avant de se tourner vers Trowa. « Et toi, il n'y a pas de projet qui te tienne à cœur ? »

-« Si mais avec Quatre nous nous y attelons depuis quelque mois. » Répond Barton.

-« Tu ne peux pas tout refaire seule, laisse-moi cette branche. » Insiste Winner.

-« S'il faut des autorisations, viens m'en parler. » Dit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Heero.

-« Je n'ai pas de motivation propre. Je ne me sens pas impliqué pour L1, c'est juste un lieu d'entraînement pour moi. » Dit Yuy avant qu'elle ne l'interroge.

Le regard de la jeune femme se tourne vers Duo, elle lui sourit.

-« Toi par contre, je sais que le sort de L2 te tient à cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y manque ? »

-« Je dirais que le point le plus important c'est l'hygiène et la santé. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Je suis en train de monter une association Iria Winner qui va regrouper des médecins, des infirmières qui partiraient aider durant une année bénévolement des peuples lors de catastrophes et autres. Je peux installer quatre dispensaires gratuits sur L2. » Propose Quatre.

-« Pas gratuit, on ne cherche pas l'aumône mais à tarif réduit pourquoi pas. » Sourit Maxwell heureux des initiatives qui se créent un peu partout.

-« Pour l'hygiène, je peux faire verser à l'Etat une somme pour construire des bains publics. » Suggère Relena.

-« Surtout pas malheureuse, l'argent serait mis dans les poches des dirigeants. On te ferait croire que la racaille de L2 a tout volé. » S'exclame le châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Duo parce que je voulais contacter une entreprise sur place. » Avoue le blond.

-« Envoie une entreprise ou mieux un chef de travaux qu'il engage de la main d'œuvre locale pour qu'il monte son équipe. » Lâche le natté.

-« Je vais charger Rachid de ça. » Rétorque Winner.

-« Oui et quand ton dispensaire est fini, fais payer les médicaments mais pas les médecins s'ils sont bénévoles. » Continue le châtain.

-« Duo tu ne veux pas devenir mon bras droit pour redresser l'Univers et instaurer la paix ? » Demande Relena en entrant réellement dans la pièce cette fois.

Maxwell ouvre la bouche en grand, se demandant si la blonde n'a pas abusé du soleil.

-« Relena ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des idées que Duo est un bureaucrate. » Sourit Heero pour venir en aide à son ami qui n'arrive pas à récupérer du choc qu'il vient de subir.

-« Oui, mais comment faire alors ? » Insiste Relena.

-« Tes bains publics seront payants, je suppose ! » Demande Maxwell.

-« Oui pas beaucoup mais payants. » Rétorque-t-elle.

Le natté se gratte le crâne à la recherche d'une idée.

-« Comme c'est sensé être une société lucrative, il vaut mieux pas qu'elle soit à ton nom parce que les politiciens de L2 finiraient par dire que tu viens te faire de l'argent sur les pauvres toi qui est si riche. » Commence Duo.

-« Je peux faire une société fictive. » Propose la blonde en venant s'asseoir autour de la table.

-« Ouais c'est pas bête, mais masque bien tes apports financiers. Et même principe que pour Quatre, envoie quelqu'un les construire. Après engage du personnel local, mais la population qui a besoin d'hygiène doit pouvoir avoir accès gratuitement deux fois la semaine ou alors des éviers gratuits à l'extérieur pour des simples ablutions. »

-« Tes idées sont vraiment intéressantes. » Admet Relena.

-« Peut-être mais c'est parce que je pense en fonction de mon expérience. Je serai incapable de créer quelque chose pour L5, je me tromperai avec les coutumes. Pareil pour L4, mes idées offusqueraient les habitants. » Explique le natté. « Et puis le gros problème c'est les impôts, les taxes, personne n'a envie de faire sa société là, c'est les gros qui ne payent rien et les petits qui sont étranglés. »

-« Ca c'est dans mes cordes, il suffit de faire une loi pour détaxer les sociétés qui se déportent et qu'on ne puisse pas les taxer ailleurs. » Affirme la jeune femme en l'écrivant sur une feuille de papier.

-« Pense aux indépendants mais ça je n'y connais rien. »

_Fin du flash back_

Dès la semaine suivante la blonde s'attaquait à tous ces problèmes et Heero avait été subjugué par son professionnalisme.

En parquant la voiture sur le parking de la caserne, Yuy se rappelle très bien sa demande. Ils revenaient d'une tournée dans les colonies pour voir si les aides apportées étaient suffisantes. Le brun, une fois de plus venait de déjouer un complot contre la jeune femme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur ce jour là !

_Flash back_

Heero vient frapper à la porte de la chambre de Relena. Cette dernière sort de la douche, elle a un peignoir et une serviette sur la tête.

-« Maintenant qu'on est plus au calme, je venais voir si tu te remettais. »

-« Très bien, je commence à prendre le pli que tu me bouscules. » Sourit la blonde.

-« J'ai vraiment eu peur quand j'ai vu le sang couler de ta tempe. » Lâche le brun en venant toucher la minuscule blessure.

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser. » Admet la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

-« Je te regardais défendre tes idées avec hargne devant cette foule qui n'y croyait pas. J'étais subjugué, je n'ai pas vu venir le danger. » Avoue contrit le métis.

Sa main quitte le visage de la blonde, son regard arrive sur ses pieds, il ne bouge plus. Relena s'avance et le serre dans ses bras.

-« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, c'est bien qu'après autant de fois que tu entends ce discours qu'il te touche toujours autant. » Rassure-elle.

-« Ce n'était pas les paroles, c'était toi. Je ne peux plus assurer ta protection comme il faut. Il faut que je me trouve un remplaçant. » Dit Yuy en la repoussant doucement.

-« Heero ! » S'étonne la blonde.

-« Je vais mettre ta vie en danger. » Plaide le brun penaud.

-« Mais non, c'est la première fois. Tu as toujours bien réalisé ton travail. J'aime t'avoir près de moi, même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je puise ma force de continuer le combat dans tout ce que tu as enduré pour qu'on puisse arriver là. Je ne fais que continuer ton œuvre sous une autre forme. » Argumente Relena avec la force du désespoir.

-« J'ai découvert la femme derrière la militante. » Rassure Heero en voyant les larmes de la blonde couler.

-« Tu… tu ! » le voyant hocher la tête elle ajoute en souriant « Oh, alors cherche un remplaçant. »

_Fin du Flash Back_

D'un commun accord, les jeunes gens ont décidé de séparer les deux, vie privée et vie professionnelle. Heero a bien trop peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger convenablement tout en l'aimant et en l'honorant. Cependant, il lui faut quelqu'un de confiance. Quatre, Trowa et Duo ne veulent plus rien à voir à faire avec la vie militaire et les armes. Le brun se tourne vers Wufei qui est ravi de pouvoir assurer la protection de celle qui a permis à L5 de renaître.

Yuy sort de sa voiture et entre dans la caserne. Ca fait deux ans qu'il est devenu Preventer à la place de Wufei. Ca fait deux ans qu'ils vivent leur amour loin de la presse et des médias. Une mesure de sécurité prise pour qu'on ne puisse pas se servir du partenaire dans la vie pour faire du chantage à l'autre.

Heero doit admettre que cet amour incognito ajoute du piquant à leur romance. Il traverse ainsi toute la caserne pour se rendre à une porte qui donne directement dans l'aile privée de sa compagne. C'est une petite mesure qu'il avait fait instaurée à l'époque où il était le garde du corps que sa patronne puisse s'enfuir par là et trouver des hommes pour la protéger en cas de besoin.

La section Preventer avait été ravie d'avoir un endroit pour se loger sans devoir débourser trop de frais et Heero heureux d'avoir des hommes entraînés en cas de problèmes. Il pousse sur une brique et la porte se dévoile lui laissant l'accès à sa demeure.

Relena apparaît au bout du couloir, elle lui sourit.

-« J'ai cru que je devrais te partager directement. Duo arrive demain dans la soirée. » Avoue la blonde en venant se nicher dans ses bras.

Le brun l'embrasse et lui passe un bras autour de la taille pour l'entraîner vers le salon.

-« J'ai fait au plus vite ! »

-« Je le sais en plus. » Admet Relena en déposant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

Elle respire son odeur qui lui a tellement manquée. Quinze jours d'infiltration et elle était sur L5 pour voir l'avancée des travaux quand il est parti. Elle doit bien admettre qu'elle préfère l'avoir dans sa vie sentimentale que d'avoir son amitié au quotidien.

Demain, ils prépareront la venue des ex G-boys, maintenant c'est l'heure des retrouvailles.

µµµ

Après un petit déjeuner au lit, Heero et Relena s'activent à préparer les chambres pour leurs invités. L'aile de la blonde n'a pas de personnel, elle préfère masquer son intimité, le seul autorisé à venir c'est Pagan qui a plusieurs pièces entre le reste du château et l'aile de sa patronne. Wufei y a également son appartement près de ceux de Pagan.

La blonde aime se reposer en faisant le ménage. Se reposer c'est un euphémisme mais se changer les idées c'est certain.

Ils discutent en faisant une rapide mise au net. Heero secoue des couettes à la fenêtre avant de les remettre sur les lits pendant que Relena prend les poussières. Il restera à passer l'aspirateur. Après le départ des G-boys, la jeune femme refera le ménage à fond.

-« Quatre vient avec Catherine ? » Interroge la blonde.

-« Quatre m'a envoyé un mail, il viendra seul. Catherine n'a pas la force d'affronter le voyage. Enfin, il n'est pas si seul que ça il vient avec Trowa dans sa navette privée. »

-« Ils seront les derniers à arriver, mais du coup je n'aurai pas de compagnie la première journée. Je ne vais pas vous enquiquiner avec le boulot comme dirait Duo, la première et la deuxième journée. » Soupire Relena.

Elle n'a déjà pratiquement pas son homme à elle pour sa semaine de congés.

-« Appelle Dorothy. » Propose Heero en ramassant les deux sorties de lit pour les secouer par la fenêtre avant de les déposer sur le lit qu'il vient de refaire.

-« Elle voudra faire les boutiques et sans garde du corps, tu ne me laisseras pas sortir. » Taquine la blonde en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Yuy puisqu'il passe à côté d'elle.

-« Je ne tiens pas à te perdre. » Se justifie ce dernier.

-« Je trouverai bien à m'occuper sans vous ennuyer. » Sourit-elle.

A force de travail et de discussions, le couple a préparé les trois chambres d'invités jusqu'au moment où Duo arrive.

Le natté sert Heero contre son cœur avant de venir embrasser Relena sur la joue.

-« J'ai la même chambre ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Oui ! » Répond-t-elle.

-« Je dépose mes affaires, je me rafraîchis et je viens vous rejoindre. » Dit Duo en partant vers les escaliers.

-« Bizarre que c'est toujours une douche que tu prennes en premier. » Ironise Yuy.

-« C'est plus agréable que les bains publics même si ça fait une belle différence pour l'hygiène de L2. » Sourit le châtain en disparaissant vers l'étage.

Maxwell revient après une vingtaine de minutes, les cheveux détachés et humides.

-« Tu as apprécié ? » Demande Heero en lui souriant.

Le couple l'attend dans le petit salon pour l'apéritif.

-« Toi qui en as l'habitude tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien. » Soupire d'aise Duo en prenant le verre de jus de fruits que Relena lui tend.

-« On peut peut-être faire plus pour l'hygiène. » Propose la blonde en se rasseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son homme.

-« Non, c'est déjà bien ! Comme les lois pour l'emploi, je n'aurai jamais pu passer indépendant avant. Il ne faut pas brusquer les choses. » Réplique le natté.

-« Je crois aussi. A faire trop de réformes, on risque de faire peur à la population de l'univers. » Certifie Heero.

-« On ne va pas déjà parler de tout ça ! Déjà qu'il y aura une journée pour les modifications, les apports. » Soupire le châtain.

-« J'ai vu que tu t'étais mis en ménage avec Hilde. » Dit le brun.

-« Pas du tout. Elle a perdu son emploi et son logement dans la foulée. Comme elle apprécie beaucoup mon nouvel emploi, on travaille ensemble. » Rétorque Maxwell.

Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vieille habitude d'Heero de veiller sur sa femme et de se tenir au courant des gens qu'elle côtoie

-« Le repas est servi ! » Dit Pagan en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Nous arrivons. » Répond Relena en se levant déjà.

Les deux garçons se lèvent également et suivent la blonde jusqu'à la table. Il y a des tomates crevettes en entrée.

-« Lena, tu ne dois pas tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un faible pour ça que tu dois m'en servir quand je viens. » Lâche un peu contrit Maxwell.

-« Autant que je te gâte. Où est-ce que tu en mangerais sinon ici ? » Demande-t-elle en s'installant. « Justement, quand on est que nous trois, je peux bien faire un repas adapté à tes goûts. »

-« Je me régale d'avance. » Dit Duo d'une voix gourmande.

Voyant le visage assombri de son amant, la blonde complète rapidement.

-« Non, je n'ai pas fait une choucroute. »

-« Enfin, les cuisines n'en n'ont pas fait. » Rectifie Yuy en lui souriant.

Installés autour de la table, les discussions continuent.

-« Tu es resplendissant, ça doit bien te plaire ton nouveau travail. » Dit Relena en commençant à couper son entrée.

-« J'adore, ça me fait penser que j'ai un autre volume des Editions Muffins Ro'. Il est en haut, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà. Et tu avais raison, c'est vrai qu'ils sont bien côté mais j'ai décidé de te le laisser au même prix que l'autre. » Dit de façon exubérante le natté.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Quand tu es passé sur le satellite X0007… » Commence le châtain.

-« Je ne suis jamais allé là ! » Coupe Yuy en fronçant les sourcils.

-« J'ai dû te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre alors. La vente a été très rapide. » Répond Maxwell en enfournant un morceau de tomate qu'il mastique les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

Pendant ce temps, Heero regarde sa compagne qui hausse les épaules.

-« Comment héberges-tu Hilde, tu n'as que deux pièces dans mon souvenir. » Dit Relena pour relancer la conversation.

-« J'ai construit deux pièces de plus en hauteur. » Répond Duo heureux de changer de sujet.

Après l'entrée, vient un steak champignon crème qui ravi autant Heero que Duo. Ce dernier ne pouvant pas souvent se permettre des mets de cette qualité.

La soirée a été agréable, Maxwell regagne sa chambre heureux et impatient de la venue des trois autres. Il a croisé Wufei en montant se doucher. Toutefois, le Chinois connait le lien privilégié qu'il y a entre l'ex-01 et l'ex-02 et il leur concède volontiers ces moments à trois sans venir s'imposer.

A Suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Il est presque minuit quand Heero donne un baiser sur la tempe de Relena. Cette dernière se repose sur son torse, la main de son amant posée sur sa hanche.<p>

-« Si tu allais lui parler, je vois bien que ça te tracasse cette histoire de rencontre sur le satellite X0007. » Dit-elle doucement.

-« Je n'y ai pas été ! » Assure avec conviction Yuy.

-« J'en suis persuadée. Tu m'as dit ton ordre de mission. Déjà qu'on a une vie à moitié cachée. Il n'y a que nos amis en qui on a une entière confiance qui savent qu'on est ensemble. Si en plus on doit se mentir et ne pas se faire confiance notre histoire ne durera pas longtemps. » Plaide la blonde.

-« Pourtant Duo a menti, il ne peut pas me confondre. La vente n'a pas été aussi rapide vu qu'il savait que le client en cherchait d'autres et que c'est plus côté. » Répète le brun en plissant le front tellement il se tracasse.

-« Donc va le voir. » Dit-elle en se couchant sur le dos pour le laisser se lever.

Heero vient l'embrasser tendrement, avant de se lever il ramasse son dessous de pyjama sur le sol qu'il passe rapidement. Puis il se dirige vers la chambre du bout du couloir. Il frappe à la porte et attend.

-« Oui, Ro' entre ! »

Ca fait sourire le métis, il n'y a pas à dire sa compagne et son ami le connaissent vraiment bien. Il pousse la porte et se rend directement près du lit. Duo allume la lampe de chevet et soulève la couette qu'il puisse venir se glisser près de lui et discuter tranquillement.

-« Excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une double vie. » S'excuse Maxwell une fois que son ami s'est confortablement installé dans le lit.

-« Mais je n'ai pas une double vie. Tout ce que tu dis m'inquiète. » Avoue le brun.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Et si on essayait d'approcher Relena en créant un sosie. » Expose le métis.

-« Il faudrait qu'on sache que tu es avec elle. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Heero un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Je suis quand même l'un de ses anciens garde du corps. On me laisserait passer facilement. Enfin un faux moi ! » Rectifie-t-il.

-« Tu sais que je te rejoints dans ta paranoïa. Parce que je t'ai reconnu à la voix avant de te voir. » Répond le natté.

-« Et que ce n'était pas moi ! » Affirme le brun. « Tu es l'un de ceux qui me connait le mieux. Si tu t'es laissé prendre, il est au point. »

-« Je dois le revoir pour Pâques. Pourquoi tu souris ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Tu n'as pas réussi à tromper grand monde à table. Même Relena n'était pas dupe. »

-« Et comment j'aurai pu rattraper ça ? » Demande Duo de plus en plus mal à l'aise du dégât qu'il aurait pu faire.

-« Je ne sais pas. Mais le mensonge ce n'est pas inné chez toi. » Sourit Heero.

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui raconte ? »

-« La vérité Duo et on en parle à Wufei qu'il se méfie d'un autre moi. »

-« Et moi, j'essaie d'en savoir plus à la prochaine rencontre. » Admet Maxwell. « On en parle aux deux autres ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Je ne sais pas. D'un autre côté, si ce n'est pas Relena, ça peut être Quatre qui est visé. » Réalise le natté.

-« Tu as raison, on les prévient et on mettra un code au point. » Affirme le métis.

-« Visuel ou verbal ? »

-« Visuel on risque de le repérer. » Termine Heero.

-« Enfin, on a trois jours pour trouver. Ta femme doit t'attendre. »

-« Et comment Hilde vit la cohabitation ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Bien, les choses sont claires, elle aimerait bien que ton histoire se répète pour elle. Mais même si je l'apprécie beaucoup, maintenant qu'on vit ensemble, qu'on travaille ensemble, devenir un couple ça ferait trop. »

-« Je vois ce que tu veux dire et pour l'instant la part travail t'intéresse plus que la part couple. »

-« Voilà, et je l'apprécie trop. Je construis un avenir, ce n'est plus comme pendant la guerre où l'on vivait au jour le jour. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Tu n'as jamais été un salaud. »

-« Et toi un sans cœur. » Affirme le châtain en lui souriant.

Heero vient l'embrasser sur la joue et relève la couette pour sortir du lit et retrouver sa compagne.

µµµ

Au matin, Wufei se joint aux trois autres pour déjeuner. Il estime que les deux premiers pilotes ont pu partager assez de temps et les deux autres arrivent pour le dîner.

-« On fait quelque chose de particulier cette après-midi ? » Demande Duo en beurrant un croissant.

-« Tu avais une idée derrière la tête ? » Questionne Wufei en se versant une tasse de thé.

-« On aurait pu aller pêcher, aller à l'air pur. » Suggère Maxwell.

-« Je suis partant, c'est reposant. » Approuve Heero.

-« Je peux vous amener le souper si vous voulez et pique-niquer au bord de l'eau. » Propose Relena.

-« Tu ne sais plus te passer de ton homme une journée ? » Taquine le natté.

-« Quand il est ici et qu'il est parti deux mois auparavant, j'avoue que c'est dur. » Plaide la blonde.

-« Alors viens nous retrouver. » Sourit Duo.

-« Il faudrait peut-être demander aux deux autres. » Rappelle Wufei.

-« Ca ne gênera pas Quatre, la majorité l'emporte ! » Lâche Maxwell en souriant.

-« C'est pour ça que tu as choisi le programme maintenant ? » Interroge Chang un rien sarcastique.

-« Mais non, mais c'est plus agréable de discuter en faisant quelque chose. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la piscine, ni faire un bowling, chaque fois qu'on sort il y a des problèmes. » Rappelle Heero.

La popularité de Quatre n'est pas étrangère à tout ça. C'est une fatalité dont il se serait bien passée. Relena et toute personne publique ont ce genre de problèmes un jour ou l'autre.

De par le monde, tous les peuples n'ont pas la noblesse de ne pas courir derrière les célébrités. L'envie d'obtenir un autographe ou d'être photographié avec elle est parfois trop forte.

-« Propose autre chose. » Ajoute Yuy en se tournant vers le chinois.

-« A quoi ça sert, tu es toujours d'accord avec tout ce que propose Maxwell. » Râle Chang.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai. » S'insurge le natté.

-« Prouve-le ! » Insiste Wufei.

-« Si je propose une soirée shopping, il sera contre. » Affirme le châtain.

-« Personne ne le voudrait à part Relena. Je ne suis pas persuadé que ça t'intéresse. » Rétorque Yuy. « Propose des choses qui t'attirent au moins. »

-« Et qui seraient susceptibles de ne pas t'intéresser. C'est vrai que ça devient plus difficile. » Admet Maxwell en reprenant un croissant.

-« Mais propose si ça nous attire pourquoi pas. » Relance le brun.

-« Je ne vois pas. » Avoue Chang.

-« Il n'y a pas une brocante dans le coin ? » Lâche d'un coup le châtain.

-« Maxwell, on a dit qu'on ne sortait pas à cause de Winner. » Rappelle sévèrement le chinois.

-« De toute façon, ça n'aurait intéressé personne. » Soupire Duo.

-« Moi si, voir de visu ton travail. » Surenchérit Yuy.

Wufei secoue la tête de dépit.

-« Excuse Wufei, je n'ai pas fait exprès. » Rétorque le natté en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Le petit déjeuner fini, les quatre jeune gens se rendent dans la bibliothèque pour attendre les deux derniers.

Relena s'assied comme souvent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son compagnon. Ce dernier dépose sa main sur sa cuisse.

Les discussions se portent plus sur la sécurité de la jeune femme, ce que Chang prévoit comme mesures, Heero vérifiant certains aspects de façon plus précise.

Duo finit par se lever.

-« Je vais chercher les appâts et de l'amorce en ville. Lena, il y a des choses que tu as besoin pour préparer le piquenique ? »

-« J'irai les… »

Relena se tait sans son garde du corps et compagnon, elle ne pourra pas sortir. C'est un des revers de la médaille de ces trois jours là.

-« S'il faut j'enverrai Pagan. Va Duo. » Conclut-elle.

-« Tu as donc décidé que c'était ça qu'on allait faire ! » S'insurge Chang.

-« Tu n'as rien proposé d'autres. » Rappelle Maxwell de la porte.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de pêcher. » Dit Yuy quand son ami est parti.

-« C'est plus sa façon de décider qui m'énerve également. » Rétorque le chinois.

-« N'empêche que s'il n'y pensait pas on resterait dans des fauteuils à discuter. Il y a parfois plus plaisant à faire en discutant. » Précise le brun.

µµµ

Quand Maxwell revient, les deux derniers viennent d'arriver. Le natté vient serrer le blond dans ses bras.

-« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Quat' »

Puis il le lâche pour se tourner vers Trowa qui observe la scène un petit sourire aux lèvres et beaucoup de plaisir dans le regard.

-« Vieux frère ! » Lâche le châtain en mettant ses mains sur les avant-bras du brun-roux.

-« Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à une accolade ? » Interroge Barton.

Duo le lâche pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-« J'aurai tant voulu te voir, il y a un mois. »

-« C'est les aléas de la vie. » Rassure le brun-roux. « C'est un peu ma faute, je pouvais laisser les animaux en charge des autres personnes. »

-« On va rattraper ça, il n'y a pas de problèmes. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Tu as fait des courses. » Constate Winner.

-« Maxwell a décidé de commencer nos retrouvailles par une partie de pêche. » Persifle Wufei.

-« Oh, c'est une merveilleuse idée, c'est reposant et à l'air libre ! » S'exclame Quatre.

Les yeux de Duo brillent de plaisir devant la mine contrariée du chinois.

-« Tiens Lena, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est du filet américain (1), du thon et des pêches, de la salade et des tomates. » Dit le natté en lui tendant un gros sac de courses.

-« Oh, je vais faire des œufs durs, peut-être cuire du riz aussi. Merci Duo, j'ai de quoi m'occuper. Catherine se sent mieux ? » Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond.

-« Pas vraiment. »

-« C'est bizarre, elle a toujours été une force de la nature. » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Oui mais le corps d'une femme change lors de la grossesse. Comme elle n'a jamais été enceinte ça peut être normal. Et même ça n'aurait rien changé, mon médecin l'a expliqué toutes les grossesses sont différentes. » Explique Quatre en se dirigeant vers les fauteuils que lui montre la blonde.

-« Oui mais vous êtes sur L4. » Rappelle Relena.

-« C'est les femmes de L4 qui sont atteintes d'une malformation. On a pris nos renseignements avant de tenter l'expérience. Je n'aurais pas voulu perdre ma femme comme ma mère. » Affirme Winner.

Tout le monde s'est installé dans les fauteuils tournés vers le blond.

-« Et toi Duo ? » Interroge Quatre.

-« Quoi moi, non, je ne suis pas enceinte. » Plaisante-t-il ramenant le sourire chez tout le monde.

-« Non, comment va Hilde ? » Précise Winner.

-« Très bien, elle apprécie de plus en plus le métier. Si on se rendait à l'étang pour discuter. On pourra aussi choisir ce qu'on fera demain avant la mise au point des prochaines étapes à faire pour le maintien de la paix. »

D'un seul homme, ils se lèvent. Le matériel, les chaises, les cannes et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour pêcher se trouvent dans un cabanon.

Maxwell ramasse son sac du magasin de pêche déposé près de l'entrée. Tout en discutant, ils se rendent à l'étang.

µµµ

Relena vient les retrouver vers 19 heures avec le repas. Les discussions n'ont pas arrêté. Cependant, ni Duo ni Heero n'ont abordé le sujet du sosie, il sera toujours temps d'en parler dimanche.

Pour la journée de samedi, les jeunes gens ont décidé de faire une randonnée à cheval dans les environs. Si quelqu'un reconnait Quatre, ils pourront toujours pousser leurs montures au galop pour s'éloigner.

C'est l'idée de Wufei, Heero a voulu refuser sachant que Duo n'a jamais fait d'équitation. Cependant, le natté lui a fait signe de se taire.

Yuy est donc resté continuellement auprès de son ami pour être certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien. A la fin de la promenade, Maxwell se débrouille plus que bien.

µµµ

Dimanche matin, les jeunes gens se réunissent dans la salle à manger et durant le déjeuner les discussions plus sérieuses commencent. C'est fini l'attitude bonne enfant, Relena préside les débats.

-« Quatre tu as reçu ton autorisation pour le satellite terre-animale de la fondation Bloom ? » Commence-t-elle dès que tout le monde a presque fini de manger.

-« Oui, les travaux ont commencé dans l'espace près de L4. Comme c'est dans l'espace, il y a quatre équipes qui travaillent non stop. Il y a aussi une navette hôtel pour les travailleurs. » Explique-t-il.

-« Tu as fait comme on a dit ? » Interroge la blonde.

-« Oui, les équipes de travail proviennent de partout, tous des chômeurs. » Sourit Winner.

-« Voilà une bonne chose. » Admet Relena satisfaite avant de barrer ce sujet sur sa liste.

-« Je tiens à remercier aussi Duo, j'ai des dons et d'après ce que tu as dit et d'où ils viennent c'est ton œuvre. » Lâche le blond en souriant de plus belle.

-« Hein ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Des petits dons parfois de deux ou cinq crédits en provenance de L2 et de la région de L3. On fait le listing pour prévenir et remercier quand tout sera fini. » Expose Quatre.

-« Mes sachets fonctionnent ! » S'émerveille le natté.

-« Oui, merci d'avoir fait les frais c'est presque mieux qu'un don personnel. » Remercie Winner.

-« Je suis content, alors. » Sourit aussi le châtain.

-« Continuons, coupe Relena. Duo, il y a quelque chose qu'on peut mettre en place sur L2 ? »

-« Non pas cette fois, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour l'hygiène, les travailleurs avec les primes à l'embauche et les diminutions des impôts sur les petits salaires. Avec la taxation des gros salaires ceux-ci s'empressent de réinvestir pour ne pas être taxé. Il y a des aides qui s'ouvrent partout puisque si tu fais une société à but d'aide, il n'y a pas de taxes, même si elle te rapporte. Si tu fais plus, on va attirer l'attention. » Expose Maxwell.

-« Tant mieux si les dirigeants et les gros salaires prennent enfin la relève. Cette loi n'a pas été facile à instaurer. Mais comme nous allons vers une unification du monde et des colonies, j'ai trouvé certains appuis. » Dit-elle.

-« Je trouve ça bien que les choses arrivent à une paix universelle. » Sourit le natté.

-« Moi aussi, même si c'est énormément de travail. Wufei, tu as pris contact avec le chargé de L5 ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Oui Relena, les choses avancent. Pour reconstruire un peu de la Terre de nos ancêtres, on cherche des équipes de Chinois, ça prend plus de temps mais ils se rallient à la charte universelle pour les autorisations accordées. Ils ont déjà signé le protocole pour y aller et y travailler. Il faut le signer et surtout y croire. » Affirme fièrement le dragon.

-« C'est bien. » Admet Relena.

-« Je me fais peut-être l'émissaire du diable mais quand j'entends Wufei parler, ça me fait l'effet d'une dictature. Je ne veux pas repartir à la guerre, j'ai donné. » S'exclame Maxwell.

-« Nous ne sommes pas des dictateurs ! » S'indigne Chang en se mettant debout.

-« Ce n'est pas… » S'excuse le natté.

Trowa se met debout pour calmer ses deux amis.

-« Je vois ce qu'à voulu dire Duo. De l'extérieur pour un œil mal avisé, on pourrait confondre l'envie d'un pays universelle à la dictature de OZ. Je ne veux plus me battre même pour mes idéaux. »

-« Oh oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais les peuples ont leurs lois, leurs cultures. La culture chinoise est plus obéissante et réfléchie. Les américains plus indépendants et en rébellions, ça se ressent dans vos caractères également. Mais ici on parle de chartes, il n'y a pas de vraies sanctions quand elles ne sont pas respectées. » Explique calmement Relena.

-« Si puisque plus d'impôts ! » Lâche Maxwell.

Relena ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Duo, Trowa, je ne vois pas comment changer cet état de fait. Mais je vais en parler à mes conseillers. » Admet-elle.

-« Je le sais moi, mais notre intervention pour la paix n'est pas venue du jour au lendemain. Heero a subi un entraînement de sept ans, moi de trois ans. Le vrai Barton… »

-« On sait tout ça Duo, on y était ! » Coupe Wufei.

-« Le sosie d'Heero ça peut-être une préparation à un coup d'état ! » Suggère Maxwell.

-« Le sosie d'Heero ? » S'exclame Chang de suite sur le qui-vive.

-« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? » S'indigne Quatre en prenant son téléphone pour appeler Rachid qui est resté en protection pour la sécurité de sa femme.

-« Parce que jusqu'à vendredi soir, je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas Heero. » Explique le natté.

-« Comment ça ? » Interroge le blond. « Rachid, Heero est ici avec moi, si un autre vient ce n'est pas le bon. » Insiste-t-il.

-« Qu'il le capture et qu'il ne le tue pas. » Ajoute Chang.

Maxwell regarde Yuy en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Dire que je t'ai toujours pris pour un parano, je vois qu'il y a pire. »

Le brun lui sourit avant de prendre la parole calmement.

-« Duo a cru que j'étais en infiltration quand il a rencontré mon sosie… »

-« Après qu'Heero avait une double vie. » Coupe Relena pour prouver qu'elle est au courant et ne se tracasse pas trop de cet état de fait.

Par contre Maxwell commence à rougir à cause des suppositions que son ami a rapportées à sa compagne.

-« Tu as vraiment confondu le sosie avec Heero ? » S'inquiète Winner. « Il est si ressemblant ! »

-« Je l'avais reconnu à la voix. » Admet le natté.

-« Tu aurais les deux devant toi ? » Questionne Chang en réprimant un frisson.

-« Je ne suis pas persuadé de trouver le bon au visuel. En l'interrogeant sûrement, il doit avoir des choses personnelles que tu n'as pas marquées dans tes rapports. » Dit le châtain en se tournant vers Heero.

-« Oui nos discussions n'ont jamais été inscrites dedans. » Répond le brun.

-« Il faut un mot code que Heero doit nous donner quand on le rencontre. » Affirme Chang.

-« J'y ai pensé, je pourrais vous demander des nouvelles du conjoint ou de la personne proche de vous. » Propose Yuy.

-« Non pas assez compliqué, si tu es observé, ils vont s'en rendre compte. Demande des nouvelles d'une personne qu'on côtoie rarement. Pour moi des nouvelles de Hilde, pour Duo, Relena, pour Quatre, Hilde et Trowa, Relena. » Expose le chinois après un moment de réflexion.

-« Ca me va. » Dirent les autres à tour de rôles.

Relena barre le point sur sa liste et continue la réunion.

-« Une autre chose ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« J'ai vu sur le satellite de ma brocante que les employés municipaux ne triaient pas les déchets. C'est un gâchis ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Ok, on va travailler sur l'environnement, pousser les états à trier les déchets, faire la demande pour des camions comme pour L2. » Sourit la blonde.

En fin d'après-midi, ils se quittent sur le seuil du salon. Wufei retourne dans ses appartements, alors que Pagan reconduit les trois autres au port spatial.

Duo dit au revoir aux deux autres et prend sa navette pour rentrer chez lui.

Il est heureux, même s'il est un peu inquiet pour le sosie. Il ne voudrait pas décevoir Heero en ratant la tâche d'en savoir plus. Maintenant lui espère vraiment que le type sera là à Pâques. Il doit encore patienter quinze jours.

Parce que si le bonhomme n'est pas là, comment vont-ils faire pour le retrouver ? Ses réflexions le font sourire, lui qui ne veut plus être Preventer le voilà engagé dans une enquête presque malgré lui.

Après plusieurs heures, Maxwell pousse la porte du hangar, il a un moment d'arrêt, son regard parcourt le magasin.

-« Hilde ! » Crie-t-il.

La brune apparait rapidement.

-« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » Rit-elle.

Devant la stupidité de sa question, il rit avec elle.

-« Ca ne te plait pas ? » Finit-elle par lui demander.

-« Si, c'est ingénieux. Au moins on s'y retrouve dans mon bazar. » Admet le châtain.

-« Je m'ennuyais sans toi. Alors plutôt que rester inactive, j'ai tout réorganisé. »

Durant l'absence de Duo, Hilde avec des rouleaux de tapisserie avait fait des banderoles sur lesquelles elle a écrit : Bricolage, vêtements, articles de jardinage, meubles, cuisine.

Maxwell se rend à la section bricolage, sur une étagère à épices Hilde a mis des petits pots remplis de vis, clous, écrous, cavaliers de toutes tailles que Duo récupère en démontant des meubles ou qu'il trouve dans la marchandise des fonds de greniers.

-« Tu as vraiment eu une bonne idée, associée. » Lâche le natté en venant rejoindre la jeune femme.

Il lui passe un bras autour de l'épaule pour l'emmener vers la maison. Il y a une bonne odeur de pâtes au four qui s'élève quand il pousse la porte.

-« Alors, tu n'as pas entravé l'enquête d'Heero ? » S'informe Hilde en sortant le plat du four.

-« Non, ce n'est pas lui. » Avoue Duo en s'asseyant à table.

-« Répète ! » Mais la brune ne lui en laisse pas le temps, elle reprend. « Bon dieu qui peut-être derrière tout ça ! Les gens ne veulent donc pas vivre en paix ! On est si bien ! Maintenant qui cherche à ruiner ce qui s'installe. » Peste-t-elle.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ainsi le soldat veille toujours, même chez son amie.

-« C'est ce que je dois découvrir. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Encore faut-il qu'il revienne à la brocante de Pâques. Il a passé le test avec brio, il est prêt. » Affirme la brune.

-« Heero pense comme toi. J'espère que vous vous trompez. Sinon, je ne sais pas où chercher ce sosie. » Admet penaud le châtain en tendant son assiette.

-« Enfin, j'ai fait un vide grenier en ton absence également. Une personne décédée, le proprio voulait récupérer rapidement son appartement, il faudra trier. Je n'ai touché à rien, j'avais assez avec mon rangement. Sylvano m'a donné un coup de main… » Explique-t-elle en s'installant à table.

-« Tu vois encore ce sale type ! » Coupe le natté.

-« J'avais besoin d'aide, il est sans boulot pour l'instant, je lui ai donné cinquante crédits pour m'aider. » S'énerve Hilde.

-« Au moins tu l'as payé en argent et pas en nature ! » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Ca aurait été en nature, on n'est pas lié à part pour le travail. Je te rappelle ! » Gronde la jeune femme.

-« Je ne l'aime pas ! C'est lui qui a bouffé tes économies. C'est à cause de ça que tu n'as pas su garder ton studio. » Dit le natté pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

-« Oui et tu serais dans la merde ! Tu n'aurais pas ton entreprise et on ne travaillerait pas ensemble. Je trouve que c'est un petit mal pour un grand bien ! » Lâche Hilde en se levant pour partir.

Duo reste médusé par la réplique de son amie. Elle n'a pas tort néanmoins il ne comprend pas qu'elle lui pardonne si facilement. Elle l'a pourtant trouvé dans son lit avec sa meilleure amie. Elle garde des contacts avec Sylvano alors qu'elle n'a plus jamais parlé avec Cécile du moins il croit.

Après un profond soupir, Maxwell se lève pour aller s'excuser et qu'ils puissent manger sereinement.

-« Hilde ! » Dit-il en frappant sur la porte du salon qui donne dans la chambre de la brune.

Les chambres, ils n'y sont qu'au moment de dormir. Il est certain de trouver son amie dans le salon assise sur le divan, la tête sur les genoux.

-« Entre. »

Elle est comme il l'imaginait.

-« Je n'aurai pas dû. » Commence-t-il.

-« Oui Duo, tu n'aurais pas dû. On est associés et amis. Le reste ce n'est pas ton problème. Cinquante crédits pour deux jours de travail, on ne peut pas dire que je l'ai payé cher. Il y a deux cent cinquante crédits pour ce qu'il y avait dans la maison, le proprio était heureux. » Rétorque-t-elle sans bouger.

-« Je ne mets pas en cause ton sens des affaires mais celui que tu as choisi pour le travail. Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Je n'en ai jamais eu. » Lâche la brune en plantant son regard dans les yeux de son ami.

Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

-« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il n'y a que cinq hommes qui pourraient me rendre heureuse parce que ce ne sont pas des égoïstes, qu'ils ont l'abnégation comme mode de vie. Dedans, il y en a deux de pris, un qui voyage beaucoup pour l'instant afin de rassembler des animaux. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir rester à la maison parce que c'est la place d'une femme et le dernier ne veut pas de moi. » Expose-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-« Hilde ! » Dit le natté en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

-« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, mais de temps en temps quand un homme me regarde avec envie, je me sens belle et je me dis que ça sera peut-être assez pour me rendre heureuse. »

-« Hilde, tu as tout pour rendre un homme heureux. » Rassure le châtain.

-« Mais pas toi ! » Crache la brune.

-« Je n'en sais rien, j'aime ta compagnie, travailler avec toi. Cependant pour l'instant, je ne veux pas aller plus loin parce que je n'ai aucune envie de me fixer et que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, si j'ai envie de tout envoyer en l'air. » Expose Duo en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme.

-« Je le comprends Duo, mais tu ne peux pas te sentir jaloux et vouloir régir avec qui je sors, avec qui je couche pour me sentir belle et vivante et me dire en même temps non. »

-« Oui, ça d'accord mais Sylvano ? Autant tester pour trouver mieux et pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. » S'indigne le châtain.

-« C'est mon choix. Tant que je suis professionnelle, que je ne le ramène pas ici. Tu n'as rien à dire. »

Maxwell soupire et tend la main.

-« Je ne dirais plus rien. Viens manger, ça va être froid. »

La jeune femme lui prend la main et le suit.

A Suivre…

(1) Filet américain = Steak tartare en France


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Dire qu'il était si serein hier d'avoir revu ses compagnons d'armes et l'altercation qu'il a eu la veille avec la jeune femme le met très mal à l'aise. Il a essayé d'occulter les sentiments de Hilde. Néanmoins ceux-ci lui reviennent en pleine figure au moment où il s'y attend le moins. Il sait bien qu'il se ment à lui-même en disant qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entre eux.<p>

Cependant, il doit bien admettre que c'est faux. C'est bien un sentiment de jalousie qui vient de l'animer en entendant le prénom « Sylvano ».

Maxwell secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser. Autant faire rapidement ses ablutions, sans oublier de mettre la cruche d'eau chaude pour que son amie puisse se laver. Depuis la nouvelle disposition des pièces, c'est dans le salon que Hilde se lave le matin.

-« Hilde, ton eau est prête. » Dit le natté en guise de bonjour.

La jeune femme arrive dans la cuisine vingt minutes plus tard. Maxwell a sorti le reste des viennoiseries mangées la veille chez Relena que cette dernière lui avait emballées dans un sachet.

-« C'est un festin ! » Lâche la brune, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Oui, Lena ne voulait pas jeter. » Admet le natté en prenant un petit pain au chocolat qu'il a passé au four.

C'est un petit truc qu'il a appris avec le temps, pour avoir l'impression de manger des baguettes ou des viennoiseries fraîches, il les humidifie légèrement et les passe cinq minutes au four.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » Demande Hilde en prenant un croissant.

-« On va trier ce que tu as ramené, cet après-midi le magasin sera ouvert. »

µµµ

Duo constate que la nouvelle disposition du magasin a un autre avantage, c'est qu'il ne doit pas courir partout pour réassortir les étagères.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux jeunes gens ont déjà bien avancé. Maxwell repère un coffre sous le tas de vêtements qu'il commence à trier.

Hilde a amené une manne pour mettre les habits qu'il faudra laver. Elle revient déjà avec une caisse remplie de cintres ainsi que la machine à étiqueter autant faire les choses en une fois.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Une valise avec portique. Je me disais que ce serait pratique pour toi pour prendre quelques vêtements, comme les manteaux en fourrures qu'on a trouvés. Ils se vendront mieux ailleurs. Dans les tiroirs tu pourrais mettre de la layette par exemple. » Explique Hilde en l'ouvrant.

-« Oui ce serait pratique, plus que les caisses. » Sourit Maxwell.

Il est vraiment heureux que la brune ait décidé de travailler avec lui. Elle a toujours des idées bien plus pratiques que les siennes.

µµµ

Le temps s'est écoulé rapidement. Duo charge sa camionnette pour se rendre à la brocante de Pâques. Il est un peu impatient.

Depuis que la nouvelle est tombée, il espère avoir simplement affaire à un sosie et non une machine de guerre créée pour briser la paix qui s'instaure petit à petit.

Cependant, il est aussi persuadé qu'un sosie n'aurait pas été aussi ressemblant et ça il en a discuté avec Hilde.

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit que Heero ne savait pas d'où il provenait ? » Dit-elle alors qu'il vient reprendre une caisse.

-« Si ! » S'étonne le natté.

-« Et si ce n'était pas un sosie mais son vrai jumeau. Tu aurais seulement retrouvé sa famille. » Propose-t-elle en souriant.

Le châtain écarquille les yeux et puis sourit.

-« Cette solution me plait bien. »

-« Mais ça peut ne pas être ça. » Dit la jeune femme.

Elle ne veut pas que son ami se fasse des illusions et tombe de trop haut.

-« Je sais Hildie. » Rassure le jeune homme.

µµµ

Comme la dernière fois, Maxwell est parti la veille pour avoir une bonne place. Il est presque au même emplacement.

Dès 7 heures du matin, il a monté son étalage. Le livre pour le sosie qu'il avait amené à Sank, se trouve sur la place du passager.

A 7h30, tout est fin prêt, la valise ouverte pour qu'on puisse voir les vêtements à l'intérieur, les boites de livres, de CDs et DVDs en place également.

Il ne manque plus que les clients. Les premiers arrivent vers 8 heures. Son rayon peluches attire beaucoup les enfants, ses prix n'étant pas élevés, trois crédits la pièce, les parents cèdent souvent.

Vers 10h30, Maxwell le voit arriver, un corsaire noir, une chemise verte à manches courtes. Duo doit bien admettre qu'il marche comme Heero, la même coiffure et les yeux d'un bleu unique, même sa façon de sourire est pareille.

-« Bonjour, vous vous souvenez de moi ? » Demande l'homme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-« Oui, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. » Répond Duo en se rendant vers sa camionnette.

Il ouvre la portière et prend le livre qu'il lui tend.

-« Oh dommage, j'ai déjà ce volume. » Soupire l'homme.

-« Dommage aussi pour moi parce que je n'ai pas le volume 1. »

L'homme retourne le livre afin de regarder la quatrième de couverture et Maxwell le voit sourire.

-« Oh mais non, c'est la première édition. Moi, j'ai la troisième. La première, il y a eu une erreur chez l'imprimeur, il a fait un logo foncé et non noir, du coup on voit le cadre noir autour du muffin. Il vaut cinq fois plus que les autres. »

Duo écarquille les yeux.

-« Quand il y a une erreur ça vaut plus ? » S'estomaque le natté.

-« Oui, c'est le même chose avec les timbres. »

-« J'ai jeté dernièrement un livre où à la moitié, il y avait cinq pages dont seul la moitié était imprimée sur la largeur. » Rétorque le châtain en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-« Vous avez jeté une fortune qui pouvait atteindre les deux milles crédits. » Réplique sèchement l'homme.

-« Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Si je peux me permettre. » Rectifie rapidement Duo.

-« Je suis passionné par la littérature. J'en ai fait mon métier. J'enseigne les langues anciennes ainsi que l'instruction par la lecture. Je fais lire des livres et on discute de ce qui transperce, les messages qui peuvent y passer. J'ai aussi une licence en histoire de l'art. » Admet le jeune homme.

-« Je regarderai à deux fois avant de jeter. »

-« Parfois il vaut mieux. »

Depuis un moment, il y a un homme qui regarde les vêtements dans la malle, il finit par les interrompre.

-« Pardon, combien vendez vous la valise, je ne vois pas le prix ? »

-« Elle n'est pas à vendre. » Répond poliment Maxwell.

-« Je vous en propose cent cinquante crédits, elle me serait très utile. » Affirme l'acheteur.

Le sosie d'Heero lui met la main sur l'avant-bras pour attirer son attention et lui dit tout bas.

-« Si je peux me permettre, s'il vous en propose autant, c'est qu'elle vaut dix fois plus. »

-« Vous êtes sûr ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Par habitude des brocantes oui, vous êtes nouveau dans le métier, vous. »

Ca fait bizarre à Duo d'entendre la voix de l'homme le railler comme son ami le fait de temps en temps avec le sourire narquois qui apparaît à la fin de la tirade, comme le fait Heero.

-« Elle n'est pas à vendre, j'en ai besoin également pour transporter les vêtements que je vends. » Refuse poliment le châtain.

-« Je vous en donne trois cents crédits. » Insiste l'homme.

Maxwell ouvre des grands yeux devant la somme, il reporte rapidement son regard vers le sosie d'Heero, celui-ci secoue la tête légèrement.

-« Non, je ne vends pas désolé. » Répond fermement Duo.

L'homme jette un regard noir au sosie, ce dernier le soutient sans aucun problème.

-« J'espère ne pas avoir fait une bêtise, je l'ai eue en vidant un appartement pour tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, je n'ai déboursé que deux cents cinquante crédits. » Dit le natté en regardant l'homme s'éloigner.

-« Vous permettez ? » Demande l'homme en se dirigeant vers la malle.

-« Faites ! » Rétorque le châtain en lui montrant la malle.

Il va pendant ce temps servir un client. Après avoir cherché le nom, l'homme sort un ordinateur de poche. Il tape plusieurs caractéristiques comme le nombre de tiroirs, le nombre de verrous, l'état de conservation.

-« Voilà, le prix de votre malle au moins cher. » Dit-il en tournant l'écran vers Duo.

Ce dernier manque de tomber à la renverse en voyant le montant.

-« Vous êtes sûr ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Et certain, c'est un site spécial antiquités. Vous avez un bout de papier, je vais vous noter l'adresse, je crois qu'il vous sera utile. » Lâche l'homme avec ce sourire si particulier qu'à Heero quand il se moque de lui.

-« J'en suis même certain. » Affirme Maxwell en passant sa main sur la valise. « Trois milles cinq cents crédits, je vais faire attention à ne pas faire de coup dedans. Mon nom c'est Duo Maxwell. » Lâche-t-il en tendant la main.

Ce dernier est persuadé de ne pas avoir à faire à quelqu'un de mauvais, cherchant à ébranler la paix. De plus en plus, il a l'impression de se trouver face au jumeau de son ami.

-« Hikaru Midori. » Répond-il en serrant la main présentée.

Maxwell va chercher un papier pour avoir l'adresse du site.

-« Je vous offre le livre. » Dit le natté en revenant. « Vous venez de me faire gagner une fortune. »

-« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. On a dit cinq fois plus que les autres. Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau. » Rétorque Hikaru.

-« Alors, payez le au prix normal. » Propose le châtain.

-« Cinq fois plus que le premier, je suis d'accord. » Dit Midori en sortant un billet de cinquante crédits.

-« Si j'ai un doute pour un livre, je peux vous contacter ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Bien sûr ! »

L'homme ouvre à nouveau son portefeuille et sort une carte de visite.

Maxwell la prend en souriant, ce geste est la dernière preuve qui lui manque. Sur la carte il y a un nom, une adresse, un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'une adresse mail. Si tout ça est faux, la personne se moque de lui. Néanmoins, si c'est le contraire et il penche plus pour cette solution, Duo a même le début d'éléments nécessaires pour commencer une enquête afin d'en savoir plus sur Hikaru et peut-être même plus sur les origines d'Heero.

µµµ

Le châtain vend bien, un autre brocanteur lui demande pour racheter sa valise, celui-ci monte jusqu'à cinq cents crédits. Cependant, Duo ne cède pas, il va la mettre en vente sur le net à mille crédits en montant de base, il est sûr d'en tirer bien plus ainsi.

Début d'après-midi, Maxwell range tout dans sa camionnette avant de parcourir l'étendue de la brocante à la recherche d'objets qu'il pourra modifier ou réparer.

µµµ

Fin d'après-midi, Duo pousse la porte de chez lui. Il tombe en arrêt devant ceux qui l'attendent.

-« Et qui surveille Relena ? » Interroge Maxwell en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas quitter la propriété avant notre retour. » Affirme Heero.

-« On ne voulait pas que tu doives répéter quatre fois ce que tu as vu. » Précise Winner sentant une tension chez son ami.

-« J'aurai pu envoyer un mail groupé. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Duo comprend leur inquiétude. » Vient en renfort Hilde.

-« Peut-être mais ça me donne l'impression d'être surveillé, je n'aime pas ça ! » Rétorque-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

-« Raconte ! Tu nous fais perdre notre temps. » Lâche Heero.

Ce qui surprend tout le monde.

-« Laisse-lui le temps de rentrer au moins. » S'indigne la brune qui amène un encas au natté.

-« Tu étais en mission ? » S'informe le châtain en portant son bol de soupe à ses lèvres.

Il est debout dans le hall, mais ça ne le gêne pas pour boire.

-« Oui, normalement, je devrais remplacer mon collègue dans trois heures. » Avoue Yuy pour masquer sa nervosité.

-« J'ai son nom, son adresse, sa profession et pour moi, il n'est pas une menace pour la paix. Peut-être bien ton jumeau. » Expose Duo calmement.

-« Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je n'ai pas de famille. » Répond le brun.

-« Tu ne connais pas ta famille, nuance. Rien ne dit que par le monde je n'ai pas un frère, une sœur, que ma mère ou mon père n'est pas vivant. C'est pareil pour toi Heero. » Rappelle Maxwell de la voix qu'il utilise depuis qu'il a commencé son rapport.

-« Ce serait merveilleux. » Lâche Winner en prenant les mains du métis. « Tu retrouverais tes racines comme Trowa. »

Hilde vient mettre sa main sur l'avant-bras du natté. Elle sait que c'est une des choses qui rapprochent Heero et Duo, aucun des deux ne connaissent leurs origines.

-« Je reste septique. Vois que le but c'est de vous approcher et puis de m'éliminer pour prendre la place. » Propose Heero.

-« J'ai discuté durant une demi-heure avec lui. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mauvais en lui. Mais je vais compléter mes recherches sur le net. » Dit Maxwell.

-« Tu n'es pas certain, alors ! » Lâche Yuy sur la défensive.

-« On n'est jamais certain des gens. Mais je suis disposé à lui faire confiance. Je te scanne sa carte de visite que tu puisses faire des recherches. » Propose le natté.

-« Rapidement ! » Dit le brun en se levant de la chaise de la cuisine.

-« Oui Ro', tu l'auras avant demain, dès que les autres partent je le fais. » Rassure le châtain.

Heero parti, Duo se tourne vers Quatre.

-« Et comment va Catherine ? »

-« Duo, je vais y aller aussi, tu m'enverras le scan ? » Demande le Chinois.

-« Oui, Wu' en même temps que Ro'. »

-« Elle ne va pas vraiment mieux. Elle se fatigue très vite. J'en suis même a me demander si je ne devrais pas la faire avorter avant la douzième semaine, dans dix jours. Mais vu son attachement, je ne crois pas que Catherine acceptera. Elle veut le porter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit viable après elle veut bien un accouchement prématuré. » Explique Winner en soupirant souvent.

-« Il faut la comprendre. » Tente Maxwell avant de se faire couper la parole par le blond.

-« Je la comprends Duo ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, c'est mon enfant aussi. »

Trowa passe son bras autour des épaules de son beau-frère en guise de protection, alors seulement il reprend.

-« Je ne veux pas perdre ma femme, un enfant on pourra en refaire, même éprouvette. »

Duo se lève de sa chaise où il avait fini par s'asseoir. Il tend le bol de soupe vide à Hilde et vient se mettre accroupi devant son ami.

-« Elle a du tempérament, ne te tracasse pas trop. Catherine t'aime. Elle ne fera pas un mauvais choix. »

-« Je l'espère Duo, je l'espère. Je ne crois pas pouvoir aimer un enfant qui aurait tué sa mère. » Lâche le blond des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Trowa regarde Maxwell et soupire.

-« Ton père t'aimait et ne t'en voulait pas, j'en suis certain. » Assure Barton. « Il savait que ta mère avait pris le risque en connaissance de cause. Tes sœurs te l'ont dit. Il ne t'a jamais tenu pour responsable. »

-« Tu veux que je t'envoie aussi le scan ? » Demande Duo pour essayer de changer les idées de son ami.

-« Non, donne-moi les conclusions de tes recherches. Je fais confiance à ton jugement. » Dit Quatre en relevant la tête.

µµµ

Quatre et Trowa repartent rapidement. Le blond n'aime pas laisser trop longtemps sa femme seule. Elle a tendance à toujours vouloir en faire de trop.

Duo allume son ordinateur et scanne directement la carte de visite qu'il envoie à Heero et Wufei, comme il est devant son ordinateur, il en profite pour lancer une recherche sur le net dans le moteur de recherche de son navigateur, juste pour voir.

Il tombe sur un site d'anciens élèves sur le satellite X0007 à la périphérie de L3.

-« Tu ne crois plus du tout à un sosie pour briser la paix ? » Demande Hilde en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

-« Non, il n'a rien d'un militaire, son attitude est beaucoup plus joviale. Ca en est même marrant. Il a dû avoir une enfance plus heureuse, lui. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Questionne-t-elle.

-« Garder le contact, il m'a donné sa carte quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais faire appel à lui pour des expertises. Tu sais la valise pratique pour exposer les vêtements ? Sans lui, je la laissais partir pour une bouchée de pain. »

-« Oh combien on t'en proposait ? »

-« Cent cinquante crédits. » Répond le châtain.

-« C'est ce que tu appelles une bouchée de pain ! » S'exclame la brune.

-« On n'en a proposé jusqu'à cinq cents crédits pendant la matinée. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vaut ? » S'énerve la jeune femme.

-« Trois milles cinq cents crédits, il m'a montré un site pour connaître la valeur de certaines choses. » Explique frénétiquement le natté.

-« Il te plait bien en tout cas. » Réalise Hilde.

-« Je le trouve aussi droit qu'Heero. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs dans le caractère, rien de méchant au fond. Ils sont droits dans leurs idées, prêts à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. »

-« A croire que tu es resté un mois avec lui. » Plaisante la brune.

-« C'est vrai, tu as raison je me laisse peut-être avoir par la ressemblance. Mais tu ne demandes pas à un inconnu de ne pas vendre pour cent cinquante crédits pour le plaisir. »

-« Et si Heero a raison pour être dans vos petits papiers. »

-« Je lui demanderai d'évaluer des trucs, on verra bien s'il répond présent. » Insiste le châtain.

-« Peut-être juste pour t'approcher. »

Maxwell croise ses bras sur son torse.

-« Depuis quand joues-tu à l'avocat du diable ? Tu me soutiens devant nos amis mais après tu tournes casaque. » Gronde-t-il.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres si Heero ne se trompe pas et que tu t'investisses de trop. » Avoue en rougissant Hilde de materner son ami de cette manière.

Il a pourtant prouvé moult fois qu'il se relève de tous les coups du sort.

-« Je resterai sur mes gardes mais ce type m'intrigue. Si tu le voyais, tu me comprendrais. »

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Maxwell regarde dans la pile de livres qu'il n'a pas encore su trier qui proviennent de la même maison que le livre vendu à Hikaru. Il cherche s'il n'y a pas d'autres bouquins pouvant avoir plus de valeur marchande de manière à demander au jeune homme une évaluation.

S'il veut en savoir plus, il doit avoir des contacts réguliers avec lui. Plus il aura des contacts, plus il pourra vérifier que le jeune homme ne se recoupe pas dans ses dires, ce sera une preuve de sa bonne foi.

C'est donc un peu nerveusement que Duo ouvre un mail. Il le commence en le remerciant de ne pas lui avoir permis de vendre sa valise et lui dire qu'il vient de la mettre en vente sur un site de vente de particulier à particulier.

Au soir, Duo a déjà une réponse.

_Ce n'est rien, j'avais reconnu la marque. _

_Ma mère en a une pareille, j'en connaissais plus ou moins la valeur._

_ Tu me diras à quel prix elle est partie ?_

_Ca aurait été un tableau, je n'aurai pas su t'aiguiller, même si j'apprécie l'art, je n'y connais rien._

_Hikaru._

En relisant le mail, une chose frappe l'esprit de Duo, il y a bien une différence entre Heero et lui. Hikaru est beaucoup plus ouvert, mais il n'a pas eu la même vie non plus. Par courrier, il ne peut pas les confondre.

Cependant, il ne veut pas paraître trop entreprenant en posant des questions sur sa famille. Il a parlé au présent, sa mère est sûrement vivante.

Le natté clique sur répondre.

_J'ai fait un tri dans les livres en ma possession. _

_J'aurai sûrement besoin d'une expertise pour certains que je ne trouve pas sur ton site._

_Duo._

Juste après l'envoie du mail, Maxwell met en vente plusieurs objets, juste avant qu'il ne coupe son ordinateur. Il voit dans les mails arrivés qu'il y a dedans la réponse d'Hikaru.

_Ce sera avec plaisir, une photo, un scan peut m'aider à évaluer l'objet._

_Si tu as d'autres livres de cette petite maison d'édition pense d'abord à moi._

_Hikaru._

Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, Hilde a bien raison. Il désire se mettre dans ses petits papiers. Sa gentillesse n'est peut-être pas entièrement désintéressée néanmoins, c'est pour une toute autre raison. Il sera en première ligne pour obtenir sa collection complète de livres.

Il lui répondra demain, il ne veut pas avoir l'air trop envahissant et puis autant lui envoyer en même temps un livre qui lui pose problème. Il parait tellement vieux qu'il n'a rien trouvé à son sujet. Il a bien trouvé des renseignements sur l'auteur, Jules Verne, seulement toutes les photos qu'il a trouvées ne lui montre pas sa version à lui. En plus on aurait dit des illustrations à l'encre jaunie, il est un peu craquelé, avant d'avoir rencontré Hikaru, il l'aurait jeté presque sans hésiter.

µµµ

D'échange de mails en échange de mails, Maxwell avance dans son tri. Hikaru a été horrifié que le natté puisse jeter une des premières versions illustrées de vingt milles lieux sous les mers.

Un mail très autoritaire lui est arrivé et là oui, il aurait pu confondre, Heero et Hikaru tellement ce dernier était déterminé à protéger ses précieux livres.

_Ne jette rien avant de me montrer ou de m'en parler_

Juste après, il y a eu un autre mail.

_Je n'aurai pas dû mais tu as peut-être de l'or en main comme pour ta malle._

Maxwell lui renvoie directement un mail.

_Je ne l'avais pas mal pris. Le pire c'est que je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être fait disparaître des trésors, comme si j'avais jeté le tableau de la Joconde._

µµµ

Il y a maintenant quinze jours que Duo correspond quotidiennement avec Hikaru quand Heero lui sonne.

-« Est-ce que tu as fait une recherche sur mon sosie ? »

-« J'ai fait une recherche sur le net. J'ai trouvé l'endroit où il a fait ses études. Comme il me l'a dit, il est bien détenteur d'une licence de langues anciennes. »

-« C'est ce que j'ai trouvé également. Il n'a pas de casier judiciaire. Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur sa famille. Sa mère est célibataire. Par contre, elle est de type européen. » Précise le brun.

-« Heero, dimanche prochain tu es à Sank ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Oui ! »

-« Ok, samedi, il y a une brocante près de chez vous. Je viendrai regarder tout ça parce que bon Midori et son prénom ça ne fait pas très européen. » Rappelle le natté.

-« D'accord, on mettra nos recherches en commun et surtout ça me fera plaisir de te voir. Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? »

-« Quatre s'inquiète de plus en plus pour Catherine. Elle a refusé l'avortement, du coup, il y a un peu de tension dans son couple. Quatre m'a dit qu'elle l'avait menacé de le quitter si une pensée encore aussi horrible l'effleurait. Elle l'a traité d'assassin et monstre sanguinaire avant de s'excuser. » Raconte Maxwell.

-« Ca dû lui faire mal, lui qui se reproche toujours la mort de son père et de sa sœur ainsi que des victimes faites sous système Zero. » Soupire le métis.

-« Il avait une toute petite voix en me le racontant. »

-« Je dois accompagner un haut gradé sur L4, j'essayerai d'aller le voir. »

-« Ca lui fera plaisir, à dimanche. »

-« Oui, si j'ai le temps, je viendrai t'aider à la brocante, j'ai envie de te voir travailler. »

-« Tu seras le bienvenu. »

µµµ

Depuis 7 heures du matin, Maxwell a monté son étal. Il est arrivé la veille et refusé l'offre de Relena de venir dormir au palais. Il ne voulait pas rater une bonne place en arrivant le jour même.

Vers 10 heures, Heero arrive, une jeune femme brune l'accompagne, elle porte des lunettes de soleil et un large chapeau, une jupe créole avec un bustier bleu pâle comme les rubans du chapeau. Arrivés au stand, s'il n'avait pas repéré, Wufei qui attend plus loin, Duo se serait posé des questions sur l'identité de la compagne de son ami.

Il ne les envie pas des masses, de devoir passer leur vie à se cacher pour pouvoir bénéficier d'un peu de temps ensemble. C'est sous des déguisements que Relena accompagne son amant à des spectacles, parfois elle troque les lunettes de soleil pour des verres de contact coloré.

La princesse lâche le bras de son compagnon et commence à regarder l'étalage après avoir souri à Duo.

-« Salut, tu vends bien ? » Demande le métis.

-« Moins bien qu'ailleurs. Mon style de marchandises est moins recherché aussi. » Avoue le natté.

-« Tu ne reviendras pas à la prochaine brocante dans le secteur alors. » Rétorque un peu déçu Yuy

Ca lui aurait permis de voir son ami un jour de plus.

-« Sincèrement, je ne crois pas à moins que je n'aie de la marchandise différente. Mais je vide surtout des maisons sur L2. Je n'aurais jamais des pièces en cristal ou d'autres choses plus classes. » Soupire Duo.

Il va perdre son cul à être venu ici, encore une chance qu'Heero est chez lui.

-« Je vois que les gens viennent surtout pour se promener. » Admet le brun après avoir parcouru les environs du regard.

-« Je ne veux pas te priver de ton amie. On se retrouve après midi et demain de toute façon. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Je suis rentré ce matin, c'est pour ça et puis elle avait aussi envie de voir ton travail, ton étal. On ne peut pas dire que je t'aurais vu dans cette profession. » Sourit Yuy.

Un homme s'arrête et regarde les DVD. Au bout de cinq minutes, il demande.

-« Vous n'avez pas d'autres DVD ? »

-« Pas ici, chez moi bien. Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? » Interroge le châtain en venant se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« Je cherche une adaptation du livre d'Anne Franck et tout ce qui touche à cette jeune fille. » Répond-t-il.

-« Je ne crois pas mais je regarderai ce que j'ai chez moi. Voici ma carte, envoyez-moi un mail la semaine prochaine. » Reprend Maxwell. « Je regarderai aussi dans mes livres parce que ça me dit quelque chose. »

-« Ca je les ai tous, mais tous les vingt ans, on rejoue le livre et je n'ai pas les premières adaptations. » Explique l'homme.

-« Je regarde et envoyez-moi un mail. »

L'homme parti, Duo reprend sa discussion là où il l'a laissée.

-« Tu m'aurais dit que je ferais ça il y a cinq ans, je t'aurais ri au nez. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé son adresse mail, ça aurait été plus simple ? »

-« Les gens se méfient, ils ont peur de la donner. Ici, je fais le premier pas, si on me recontacte les gens sont en confiance. » Rétorque le châtain.

Relena vient vers eux avec un tableau où est peint un rhinocéros. Elle le tend au natté avec les quinze crédits préparés, c'est le montant inscrit sur le tableau.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée. » S'indigne Duo croyant qu'elle achète pour lui faire plaisir.

La jeune femme regarde son homme, lui sourit et celui-ci explique. C'est vrai qu'à l'extérieur, elle parle rarement qu'on ne reconnaisse pas sa voix.

-« Elle collectionne tout ce qui a attrait au rhinocéros. »

-« Je n'en ai jamais vu quand je viens chez vous. » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Il y a beaucoup de pièces et les figurines se trouvent surtout là où elle ne doit pas trop les épousseter. » Répond Yuy.

-« Même les peluches ? » Demande Duo.

Relena acquiesce de la tête.

-« Je te l'amènerai la prochaine fois. Ce sera cadeau. » Lâche le natté en mettant son index devant ses lèvres.

Voyant le visage de la princesse s'éclairer, il regrette qu'elle porte des lunettes de soleil qui lui masque ses yeux bleus. Ils doivent étinceler, comme quoi même des personnes qui ont tout peuvent être heureuses avec presque rien.

Duo a fini d'emballer le tableau, il a mis une corde autour pour pouvoir le transporter plus facilement. Heero embrasse sa compagne et elle part rejoindre Wufei plus loin qui la suit discrètement, que sa présence n'attire pas les paparazzis.

-« Je peux passer derrière ton comptoir ? » Interroge Yuy un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Oui viens t'asseoir sur le marchepied mais tu n'étais pas obligé de rester. » Précise le natté.

-« Je la vois plus souvent que toi. » Admet le brun en s'installant.

Il prend le livre déposé sur le siège passager et regarde la quatrième de couverture. Il écarquille les yeux et lâche.

-« Tu lis ce genre de chose ? »

-« C'est les livres de la maison d'édition que recherche Hikaru. J'ai voulu savoir, c'est tellement bien écrit et captivant que les couples ne me choquent pas. Là, en plus, il traite d'un guerrier et d'un mentaliste, j'apprends des choses. » Répond le châtain ses yeux allant de son ami à son stade.

-« Tu as beaucoup de contacts avec lui ? » Demande Heero quand Duo revient après avoir servi un client.

-« Tous les jours. » Voyant le regard triste du métis, il ajoute. « Sois pas jaloux, quand tu m'envoies un mail, j'y réponds. C'est toi qui mets plus de temps à répondre aux miens. »

-« Je sais. Tu crois possible qu'il soit mon jumeau ? » Demande Yuy plein d'espoir.

-« De plus en plus souvent. Je crois que c'est la seule solution. » Admet Maxwell.

-« J'en ai presque envie. Je saurais d'où je viens. » Réalise le métis. « Excuse-moi. »

-« De quoi ? Ro', ça serait magnifique, même si je t'ai jalousé au début. Je me dis que c'est possible que je retrouve aussi mes racines. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je te le souhaite. »

Un client vient les interrompre. Voir bouger Duo dans un univers autre que la guerre plait beaucoup à Heero. Il n'y a pas à dire Maxwell resplendit.

Au moment de ranger, le natté va encore plus vite que d'habitude, ils le font à deux.

-« On rentre ? » Interroge Yuy quand tout est rangé dans la camionnette.

-« Non, il me reste une étape à faire. Voir si je peux acheter certaines choses ou ramasser des objets abandonnés revendables. »

-« Je te suis ? »

-« Si ça ne te gêne pas de trifouiller dans des trucs qui ne sont pas toujours très propres. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Je vais te regarder plus que participer. » Rétorque le brun en emboîtant le pas de son ami.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

**Réponse impossible par mail :**

Gueularde : Contente que le cadeau te plaise et que l'histoire te passionne toujours autant. Tu dois bien te rendre compte que je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions pour ne pas spolier l'histoire.

J'espère que tu vas finir par apprécier Hilde, elle a un grand rôle à jouer dans l'histoire.

Merci pour la review qui me réchauffe le cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>Samedi soir, Heero taquine toujours Duo sur ses trouvailles de l'après-midi, surtout sur sa mésaventure.<p>

Ce dernier a encore la nausée en pensant au cadavre en voie de décomposition de ce chat qu'il a trouvé en ouvrant un sac.

-« Ro' ça ne me fait pas rire. »

-« Moi bien. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enterré dans leur jardin ou déposé au parc de recyclage ? » S'indigne Maxwell en secouant l'échine pour évacuer un frisson.

-« Parce que les deux sont interdits pour raison d'hygiène. Il faut amener le cadavre chez un vétérinaire et ça coûte suivant le poids de la bête entre cinquante et cents crédits. » Répond Relena.

-« Alors je comprends mieux. » Admet le châtain. « J'aurais fait pareil. Je n'aurais jamais dépensé autant pour un animal. »

-« Tu as sûrement raison Duo, mais des gens sont même prêts à faire une tombe ou une crémation pour leur animal. » Explique la blonde.

-« Vous devriez faire un truc à moindre coût si c'est obligatoire ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Tu as une nouvelle fois raison, mais ce n'est pas dans mes priorités. » Sourit-elle.

-« Le dîner est servi. » Dit le majordome en entrant dans le salon privé.

-« On vient, merci Pagan. »

Les jeunes gens se lèvent pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

µµµ

Dimanche en début d'après-midi, Duo, Heero et Relena font une partie de scrabble tout en discutant quand le Gsm du natté se met à sonner.

-« Allô ! »

-« Duo, c'est Hikaru. »

-« Hikaru quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Maxwell enclenche son haut parleur.

-« J'ai une question à te poser. » Répond-t-il.

-« Oh, ça ne peut pas attendre. Je ne suis pas chez moi, je n'ai pas le livre devant moi. » Rétorque le natté.

Relena écarquille des yeux, elle a l'impression d'entendre son homme quand il lui téléphone.

-« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça ! » Lâche-t-il cinglant faisant froncer des sourcils au châtain.

-« Je t'écoute. » Rétorque calmement le châtain.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison autre que professionnelle pour que tu veuilles avoir des contacts avec moi ? » Demande sèchement Hikaru.

Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il se tourne vers Heero, celui-ci murmure.

-« Il a un vidéophone ? »

-« Hikaru, tu es chez toi ? » Demande le natté réalisant ce que voudrait savoir son ami.

-« Oui mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » Accuse Midori.

-« Je vais te rappeler avec un numéro privé sur ton vidéophone. »

-« Duo ! Je t'ai posé une question ! » Gronde Hikaru.

-« Tu auras la réponse. Je préfère une discussion de visu. » Propose le châtain en se mordant la lèvre presque à sang.

Un silence se fait dans l'écouteur, puis il y a des bruits calfeutrés.

-« D'accord mais tu as intérêt à répondre, sinon je coupe les ponts. » Lâche Hikaru d'un ton qui fait sourire Duo et Relena.

-« Je peux comprendre que tu aies confondu. » Rassure la blonde.

-« Et le visuel est encore pire. A croire que vous avez le même coiffeur. » Sourit Maxwell en se levant pour se rendre au vidéophone.

Il s'assied devant et compose le numéro de Midori qu'il a dans son GSM. Il met son pouce sur la caméra de l'appareil. Relena et Heero viennent se poster derrière lui. L'image apparait et Relena met sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier de saisissement.

Heero et Hikaru haussent un sourcil quasi en même temps. Le premier à cause de la ressemblance, il a l'impression d'être devant un miroir, même s'ils ne sont pas habillés de la même façon.

Hikaru de voir une image rose broyée alors qu'il aurait dû avoir Duo en face de lui.

Yuy prend le bras de sa compagne et s'éloigne en dehors du champ de vision mais suffisamment proche pour voir.

Maxwell enlève son pouce.

-« Tu te rappelles quand on s'est rencontré, je t'ai pris pour un ami. » Commence le natté.

-« Oui, je m'en rappelle. Ma mère trouve bizarre que je te connaisse. Elle estime que notre rencontre n'est pas naturelle. » Expose Hikaru.

-« Et pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas été naturelle ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Elle n'a pas tort. Tu n'as aucune notion des choses de valeur que tu possèdes. On dirait presque que ce n'est pas ton métier. » Rétorque plus froidement Hikaru.

-« J'avoue que je débute. Il n'y a pas un an que je fais ça. »

Duo se tourne légèrement sur la gauche vers Heero. Celui-ci acquiesce.

-« Hikaru, je voudrais te présenter mon ami. »

Yuy se décale pour apparaître dans le champ de vision. Midori ouvre la bouche en grand avant de se lever et de partir. Heero se tourne vers Duo pour essayer de comprendre son comportement. Maxwell hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Rapidement le brun revient dans le champ de vision en tirant une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, au loin ils entendent.

-« Viens, je te dis, viens voir. »

Sur le visage de la mère, une femme rousse aux yeux verts, rien ne se passe quand elle voit Heero dans le vidéophone.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que j'avais un frère jumeau ? » Dit Hikaru en pointant l'écran.

-« Elle n'a pas l'air étonnée comme si elle s'en doutait. » Murmure Relena.

-« Tu as raison, miss, c'est de plus en plus étrange. » Répond rapidement le châtain.

Hikaru s'assied alors que sa mère reste dans son dos pour observer.

-« Qui est encore avec toi ? » Demande Midori.

-« La compagne d'Heero. » Répond Duo sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-« Pourquoi avoir pris contact avec mon fils ? » Interroge la maman d'Hikaru.

-« Pour protéger les proches de Heero. Comme vous vous inquiétez qu'il me connaisse, je me suis inquiété aussi en me demandant si la rencontre était due au hasard, madame. » Répond Maxwell.

Ce dernier voit les yeux bleus dans le vidéophone se remplir de tristesse, le visage se refermer dans une expression qu'il connait si bien chez son ami quand il perd confiance en lui ou dans les autres.

Même si l'éducation a été différente, il doit y avoir eu les mêmes impressions d'être seul, de ne jamais trouver des personnes qui l'aiment pour lui et non pour autres choses.

-« Hikaru, si mes intentions n'étaient peut-être pas louables au départ. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de risques et j'ai gardé le contact par plaisir. » Rassure le natté.

Le jeune homme redresse un rien la tête, déjà il y a plus de vie dans les pupilles. Toutefois ce que peut constater vraiment le châtain, c'est que la mère de son nouvel ami à l'air heureuse. Il y a moins de tensions dans son visage.

Tout d'un coup Hikaru plisse le front et se tourne vers sa mère.

-« Tu as encore éludé une de mes questions ! »

-« Je sais, mais je ne sais pas y répondre maintenant. Je suppose, que votre ami voudrait des réponses également. J'ai des documents à récupérer avant de pouvoir vous en dire plus à tous les deux. » Affirme la femme.

-« Combien de temps ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Au moins une quinzaine de jours. »

Le brun sort son agenda et regarde s'il y a une date qui peut convenir.

-« Je vous propose le 15 mai, je n'ai rien de prévu. » Finit-il par dire.

-« Heero ! » Commence Relena indignée.

Son compagnon lève la main pour la faire taire.

-« Duo, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Non, sinon j'annule ou j'envoie Hilde. » Répond le châtain.

-« Pour vous ça ira madame ? » Questionne Heero.

-« Je m'arrangerai. »

-« Où voulez-vous qu'on se rejoigne ? » Demande Yuy qui a pris les choses en main.

-« Ils peuvent venir ici, maman ? Ca sera plus convivial. » Insiste Hikaru.

Maxwell se tourne vers Heero, ce dernier reste impassible pour quelqu'un d'étranger. Cependant le natté voit les muscles de la mâchoire tressaillir légèrement. C'est sûr qu'il aurait préféré un lieu public, il ne fait toujours pas confiance à Midori.

-« Tu as peut-être raison, tu enverras l'adresse à ton ami. » Finit-elle par dire

Si c'est un coup monté, Heero doit admettre qu'ils sont très bons acteurs. La mère n'a pas eu l'air enchantée par l'idée.

-« On fait comme ça. » Dit Heero, il met la main sur l'épaule du châtain.

-« Je vais couper Hikaru. On était occupé, on aimerait finir. A la prochaine, à bientôt madame. » Dit Maxwell en coupant le vidéophone.

Relena n'attend que ce moment pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

-« Si c'est ta mère, j'aurai aimé la connaitre et venir avec toi à la première rencontre. Tu as choisi exprès le 15 mai parce que j'ai une réunion importante. »

-« Oui, je l'ai fait exprès. Si c'est un guet-apens, tu n'y seras pas mêlée. Et ce n'est pas ma mère. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. » S'énerve la blonde.

-« C'est impossible génétiquement que ce soit ma mère. Elle a les yeux verts, elle est rousse, en admettant que mon métissage provienne de mon père, les yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns ne viennent pas de lui. » Expose calmement le brun.

-« Et les sauts de génération. » Rétorque Relena.

-« Vu mon métissage génétiquement, il est improbable que ça puisse marcher. Une chance sur cent. Je ne vais pas prendre de risques à la première visite. Tu viendras à la deuxième. » Propose le métis.

-« Duo n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire de famille. » Insiste Relena ne comprenant pas qu'il puisse y aller, lui.

-« Tu préfères que j'affronte l'inconnu seul ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Lena, j'y vais en tant que deuxième homme. Je passe plus facilement puisque je suis la personne contactée au départ. S'il y était allé avec un étranger, la rencontre n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être paranoïaques ? » S'indigne la blonde.

-« Je n'avais plus trop de doutes avant. Mais c'est vrai ce que dit Heero, cette femme n'est pas la mère génétique d'Hikaru, elle l'a peut-être adopté, mais les paroles d'Hikaru n'avaient pas l'air d'aller dans ce sens là. »

Le natté finit par soupirer, Heero lui met une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute Ro', Hilde a peut-être raison, je fais un transfert qui altère mon jugement. »

-« J'espère que non, parce que Hikaru à l'air de répondre plus à tes attentes que moi. » Lâche d'une voix vide le métis.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes différents c'est tout. Vos intérêts sont différents. Je m'y retrouve dans les deux. » Affirme le natté.

-« J'espère bien, tu es quand même mon seul ami. » Sourit Heero.

-« J'ai l'impression que je suis le seul d'Hikaru. Pourquoi ? » Interroge le châtain.

Yuy hausse un sourcil avant de réaliser ce que lui demande son ami, alors il répond.

-« On m'a appris à me méfier de tout le monde, de ne compter que sur moi. Avec Relena, tu es le seul à avoir voulu avoir des contacts sans intérêts. Je peux comprendre la déception d'Hikaru. »

-« Il n'a pas été élevé par un tueur à gage et puis un savant ! » S'indigne la blonde.

-« Il n'a peut-être pas eu une enfance heureuse. J'ai vu de la panique dans son regard avant qu'il ne propose chez lui, comme s'il s'accrochait à cette maison. » Avoue Duo.

-« Tu verras bien s'il a envie de te parler. Tu veux finir la partie de scrabble ? » Demande Heero.

-« Non, pas plus que ça et toi Lena ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Je ne vais pas vous obliger à la finir. On va ranger et préparer un encas que tu puisses reprendre la route. » Rétorque la blonde.

-« Tu avais quelque chose de prévu le 15 mai ? » Insiste Yuy en se rendant à la table pour remettre ses lettres dans le sac.

-« Non, mais il y a souvent des brocantes à droite et à gauche. Mais ne va pas te tracasser de ça, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de t'accompagner, j'aurais insisté pour venir. » Avoue le natté en enlevant les pièces déjà sur le plateau de jeu.

-« Moi aussi, je suis curieuse d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. » Admet Relena.

Dans trois semaines, ils auraient la conclusion de cette affaire du moins ils l'espèrent sincèrement.

µµµ

Relena prépare trois croquemonsieurs pendant que Heero lave une salade et que Duo coupe des tomates en rondelles.

Ils mangent en continuant leur discussion sur la future rencontre.

-« Comment on s'y rend ? » Demande Maxwell qui aime bien avoir une longueur d'avance.

-« Je viendrais te chercher avec une navette Preventer. » Propose Yuy.

-« Ok, on se maile ? » Demande Duo en se levant pour partir.

-« Bien sûr ! J'essaierai de te répondre plus vite. » Admet Yuy en le suivant pour le raccompagner.

Il passe le bras autour de la taille de sa compagne qui vient avec eux.

-« Hé, ce n'est pas une compétition. J'ai assez d'amour pour deux. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Ce me fait penser à une phrase que j'ai lue un jour. L'amour d'une mère ne se divise pas, il se multiplie. » Rigole Relena.

-« Je ne suis pas sa mère ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« Je sais mais pourquoi les autres amours ne seraient pas pareils ? » Interroge la blonde.

Duo ouvre la porte pour sortir que son Gsm sonne.

-« Tu es demandé. » Plaisante Heero en le voyant chercher frénétiquement son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

-« Hikaru ! » S'étonne Maxwell en voyant le numéro. « Allô ! »

Maxwell en profite pour vite enclencher son haut-parleur.

-« C'est Hikaru ! »

-« Je sais. »

-« Je te dérange ? » Interroge l'homme.

-« Non. »

-« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire ? »

Le natté inspire profondément, expire l'air pris et se lance.

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je dois t'avouer qu'il me reste des doutes, des ombres noires que j'espère seront levées lors de la discussion. »

-« Moi aussi, je me rends compte que ma mère m'a menti. » Soupire Hikaru.

-« On n'en est pas encore sûr. L'omission n'est pas un mensonge. » Rassure le châtain.

-« J'aime ma vie, je n'ai pas envie d'en changer encore. »

-« Hikaru, tu es adulte et libre. Tu as un emploi, tu peux subvenir à tes besoins. » S'étonne Duo.

Lui s'assume depuis ses sept ans, ça lui fait toujours bizarre qu'à son âge Hikaru ne le fasse pas complètement.

-« Tu as raison, je vais te laisser, merci. »

-« Mais de rien, Hikaru. » Dit-il en raccrochant.

-« Je ferai bien de faire surveiller sa maison qu'ils ne disparaissent pas. » Réalise Heero.

-« Fais à ta guise. J'y vais, j'ai encore de la route à faire et mettre Hilde au courant de tout ça. » Sourit le natté en ouvrant la porte de sa camionnette.

µµµ

Duo doit bien admettre que tout ça le tracasse, il est impatient d'arriver à la date de la rencontre. Du coup, son métier devient moins attractif.

Hikaru garde des contacts réguliers par mail où ils parlent surtout de littérature, des livres que Duo lui demande d'évaluer. Si au début, Maxwell a essayé de faire ses propres recherches afin de savoir si le jeune homme était sincère. Maintenant, pour ce qui est des livres, c'est toujours Midori qui le fait, il apprécie tellement que Duo ne veut pas lui ôter ce plaisir.

Maxwell sent une certaine tension dans les mails, il y a certains sujets plus personnels qui ne sont plus abordés par peur d'être mal jugés.

Pour finir la malle est partie à quatre mille vingt cinq crédits, Duo doit la livrer en allant faire une brocante sur L4 et chercher de la marchandise chez Quatre.

Catherine aimerait pouvoir en tirer un petit bénéfice. Cependant, elle n'a pas voulu que Maxwell lui achète le lot. Ils vont en discuter le jour avant la brocante, Duo ne vient pas que chercher de la marchandise.

Après avoir livré la malle, il roule jusque dans l'enceinte de la propriété de Quatre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en garant son véhicule déglingué et sans peinture unie à cause de tâches de rouille, entre la limousine de son ami et le coupé sport de Trowa. Plus loin, il y a une citadine flambant neuve, sûrement celle de Catherine.

Quatre apparaît directement pour venir le chercher afin de le guider jusqu'à la bibliothèque où la rousse les attend. Le teint de la jeune femme est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, elle a des cernes sous les yeux.

-« Ca ne va pas mieux. » Constate le natté.

-« Ca va. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Tu es à combien maintenant ? » Demande le châtain en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-« Quinze semaines, mais maintenant je ne fais plus que de l'administratif. Chaque fois que je veux en faire plus, je suis dans cet état le lendemain. Tu verras demain, j'aurai meilleure mine. Alors si je ne veux pas que mon mari ait à nouveau de drôles d'idées, je fais doucement. » Explique-t-elle.

-« Il faut le comprendre. »

-« Je le comprends mais toute vie est sacrée. » Affirme Catherine.

-« La tienne encore plus à ses yeux. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Je sais. »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te donner un montant pour ce que tu veux me vendre. » Propose Duo ne voulant pas rester sur ce sujet brûlant.

Surtout que Quatre revient après avoir été donner des ordres en cuisine. Catherine sourit, elle n'est pas dupe.

-« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves avec un stock invendable. J'ai envie de te donner un coup de main en vidant un peu les vieilleries d'ici. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut garder autant de choses inutiles. » Expose Catherine.

Winner vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, Catherine s'étant relevée un peu pour s'appuyer sur les cuisses du blond.

-« Parce que tout le monde n'a pas été élevé dans une caravane et a appris à ne transporter que le juste nécessaire. » Répond Duo en souriant.

-« Et je te rassure, elle ne jette rien sans me montrer. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle revisite les pièces en commençant par les habitables. » Sourit Quatre.

-« Habitables ? Tu pourrais faire un orphelinat dans ta maison. Il m'arrive encore de me perdre dans le dédale des couloirs. » Soupire Catherine.

-« Tu n'as qu'à faire des plans comme dans les musées. Nous sommes ici. » Rit Maxwell.

La rousse lui sourit, le natté a l'art de lui remonter le moral, de voir le bon côté d'une situation. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si aigrie ?

-« Tu n'as jamais pensé à mettre une annonce de vide grenier sur L4 ? » Interroge le blond.

-« C'est un peu loin de ma colonie. Je crois que je perdrais plus de temps et d'argent avec les déplacements que je ne peux en gagner. » Certifie le châtain.

-« C'est là que ma proposition peut te faire gagner de l'argent. » Lâche Catherine.

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me ferait gagner de l'argent. Je dois me déplacer deux fois pour venir chercher et te ramener ce que je n'ai pas vendu et en te donnant un pourcentage en plus. Non, Catherine, je ne vois pas l'avantage. » Affirme Duo.

Winner ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis que sa femme ne se sent pas en forme à cause de sa grossesse, il a tendance à lui passer beaucoup de ses caprices. Pour ça Maxwell n'a jamais fait fi des états d'âme des gens en face pour se protéger lui.

-« Je te l'avais dit chérie. Pense à un prix, si tu ne veux pas lui donner, ce sera bien plus simple. »

-« Pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'un dépôt de vente, c'est une bonne idée pour lui amener de la marchandise. Il ne devrait pas forcément venir à un moment donné, mais quand il est dans le secteur. Il y aurait cinquante-cinq pour cent pour lui et quarante-cinq pour le dépôt. » Affirme la rousse en se redressant.

-« Avec le travail de listing en plus pour ne gagner que cinq pour cent de plus que celui qui dépose, alors là tu rêves. Je ne travaille pas pour que ça rapporte aux autres. » S'indigne Duo.

-« Je me demande si tu n'es pas plus un requin en affaire que moi. » Rit Winner.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air d'imaginer le travail que ça demande de déballer, de ranger, de surveiller qu'on ne te vole pas. Je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre une caisse avec des livres plus chère parce que c'est du dépôt. Je vais déjà gagner moins. » Expose Maxwell sans arriver à se calmer un peu.

-« Donc ma proposition ne t'intéresse pas. » Conclût Catherine.

-« Elle pourrait m'intéresser parce que de la marchandise d'ici est sûrement plus recherchée pour faire des brocantes ailleurs mais pas à ce prix là. J'y perds mon cul voilà pourquoi je préférais acheter un lot. » Répond le natté.

-« Un jour tu vas avoir trop de marchandises. » Insiste la rousse.

-« A ce moment là, je fais des lots pour d'autres brocanteurs que je mets en vente sur le net. » Explique le châtain.

-« Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai préparé. Tu me diras ce que tu peux me donner. » Dit Catherine en se levant lentement.

Elle guide le natté jusqu'à une pièce où il y a une dizaine de caisses. Il s'agenouille pour regarder ce qu'il y a dedans. Il y a plusieurs tasses de porcelaine ainsi qu'un service à café. Il y a aussi des tableaux, des lampes de chevet. Dans une boite, c'est surtout des couverts en argent.

-« Pourquoi vous ne gardez pas tout ça ? » S'informe Maxwell.

-« On a déjà de quoi dresser deux fois une table de trente personnes. Si on doit avoir plus de monde à manger, de toute façon, on commande à l'extérieur et on nous livre avec les couverts et les assiettes. » Précise Winner.

-« Ok ! » Lâche le natté en continuant à regarder ce qu'il y a.

C'est des carpettes, un tapis qui fait sourire le natté, il sait déjà à qui il va le revendre celui-là. C'est un tapis dans les tons bleus avec des rhinocéros qui font le tour à la queue-leu-leu. Il doit pouvoir lui demander cinquante crédits en lui faisant une fleur. Il y a aussi beaucoup de bibelots décoratifs. Catherine doit avoir vidé certaines étagères. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant une série de jardinières à suspendre, il les montre au blond et lui demande.

-« Tu ne les refais pas toi-même, tu achètes neuf à chaque fois ! » Affirme-t-il.

Winner rougit un peu devant l'accusation de gaspillage à peine voilée. Duo ouvre une autre caisse, elle est remplie de canevas commencés mais pas achevés.

-« Tu crois que tu peux vendre ça ? Je voulais jeter, c'est à mes sœurs. » Précise le blond.

-« Oui, c'est recherché sur L2, ils sont friands du matériel de couture. »

-« Tu vois ! » Nargue Catherine.

Maxwell a fini son inspection, il se redresse.

-« Je peux t'en proposer deux cents crédits. »

La rousse hoquette.

-« Tant que ça, tu ne me fais pas une faveur ? » Insiste-elle.

-« Non, c'est de la bonne marchandise. » Affirme-t-il.

-« Top-là » Dit-elle ravie.

-« Dès que tu as fait le paiement, je t'envoie une attestation fiscale de don pour la fondation Bloom. » Dit Winner.

-« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Tout l'argent que j'essaie de récolter c'est pour la fondation. » Avoue Catherine. « Mais je ne voulais pas le dire avant que tu ne te crois pas obligé de prendre mes conditions. Pour les prochains lots, je veux autant d'honnêteté, Duo. »

-« Je suis heureux de contribuer encore plus à cette grande œuvre. » Admet Maxwell.

Ils retournent vers le salon et Quatre demande.

-« Tu avances dans ton enquête sur Hikaru ? »

-« On le rencontre, Heero et moi avec la mère d'Hikaru le 15 mai, je t'enverrai les conclusions après l'entrevue. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Ok, j'ai laissé une garde minimale de toute façon et quand Heero est venu, il a utilisé le code. » Avoue Winner.

Maxwell rougit avant de murmurer.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

-« Tu dois pouvoir les détecter plus facilement. » Admet le blond en haussant les épaules. « Moi, j'ai eu un doute, même s'il m'avait envoyé un mail pour me prévenir. Il m'a demandé comment allait Hilde. »

Rapidement, Duo charge la camionnette. Comme il a l'argent de la malle sur lui, Maxwell décide de payer directement la marchandise de Catherine. Elle lui fait l'attestation dans la foulée. Après avoir fait un signe aux jeunes gens, il démarre afin d'aller s'installer sur l'emplacement de la brocante.

Cette dernière rapporte beaucoup au natté surtout grâce à la marchandise de son ami.

A Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

**Remerciement impossible par mail : **

Gueularde : Un tout grand merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments, je crois que je ressemble à une tomate là. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris te donne ce genre d'impression. MERCI

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>Le 14 mai au soir, Heero débarque chez Duo qu'ils puissent partir tôt le lendemain matin, ils ont rendez-vous à 10h30.<p>

Les deux jeunes gens sont nerveux, Hilde a beau essayer de les distraire, ils sont fermés comme une huitre.

-« La mère est bien partie pendant une semaine. Elle est revenue hier matin. » Précise Yuy durant le repas.

-« Ca devrait vous rassurer. » Dit Hilde.

-« Je serai rassuré quand la confrontation aura eu lieu. » Avoue le brun.

-« Hikaru m'a demandé si on voulait qu'il vienne nous chercher au port spatial. » Ajoute Maxwell.

-« Tu as dit non ! » S'exclame le métis.

-« Bien sûr, même si je ne le crois pas dangereux, je ne vais pas me jeter encore plus dans la gueule du loup sans moyen de se sauver. Ca ne fait pas partie des méthodes qu'on nous a apprises. » Rassure le natté en lui souriant.

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans encombre. Duo lui donne le rhinocéros en peluche alors que Heero monte son sac dans la chambre à coucher du natté. Quand il redescend, Maxwell lui montre le tapis qu'il tient à vendre à sa compagne.

-« Les achats c'est son hobby. Envoie-lui une photo, elle te dira si elle est intéressée. » Propose le brun.

-« Ok, je ferai ça ! »

La soirée ne se prolonge pas, les deux jeunes gens doivent se lever à 5h30. Ils vont se coucher tous les deux dans le lit de Maxwell.

µµµ

Heero est aux commandes de la navette, ils ont quitté le satellite à l'heure prévue.

-« Duo, il y a des armes derrière, prépare-toi ! » Ordonne Yuy.

Maxwell disparait dans la navette. Ils en avaient parlé en se couchant. Ils ne tenaient surtout pas à alarmer Hilde en lui disant qu'ils partaient comme en mission à l'époque de la guerre.

Le natté revient au bout de cinq minutes, il a passé des poignards dans ses chaussettes, un autre autour de sa taille. Dans sa tresse, il y a plusieurs petites grenades surtout dissuasives et dégageant beaucoup de fumée.

Le châtain vient taper sur l'épaule du pilote afin qu'Heero puisse passer derrière et se préparer également. Il passe un révolver dans l'arrière de son pantalon ainsi qu'un mini dans sa bottine.

Il revient dans le poste de commande et s'assied à côté de Maxwell qui pilote le reste du trajet. Au port spatial, il y a une voiture banalisée qui les attend.

Le natté conduit jusqu'au parking de la zone piétonnière. Il met la voiture en marche arrière à l'emplacement de manière à pouvoir démarrer plus facilement le cas échéant.

A pied, ils se rendent à la maison des Midori. Duo sonne et dans les deux minutes, la porte s'ouvre sur Hikaru.

Maxwell y est maintenant habitué, cependant, Heero bloque sa respiration de surprise. La mère d'Hikaru arrive derrière son fils.

-« Est-ce que vous êtes armés ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Maman ! » S'indigne Midori.

-« Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut motiver leurs présences ! » Affirme la femme.

-« Mais de là à les accuser d'être armés ! » S'indigne Hikaru.

Duo regarde Heero, il hoche légèrement la tête. Alors presque d'un commun accord, Yuy ôte son arme derrière son dos, Maxwell le poignard à sa ceinture. D'un même mouvement, ils les déposent sur le meuble de l'entrée légèrement derrière eux.

-« Je vais faire semblant de croire que vous m'avez tout donné. » Dit-elle.

Hikaru s'étonne de voir les armes sur le guéridon. Il recule un peu, moins rassuré et heureux de la visite des deux jeunes gens.

-« Suivez mon fils, il va vous guider vers le salon. » Ordonne-t-elle.

Maxwell pousse Heero derrière Hikaru faisant de son corps un rempart à son ami.

Arrivé au salon, les deux invités voient des amuse-gueules et des carafes de jus de fruits installées.

-« J'avais dit à mon fils de ne rien préparer que vous n'y toucheriez sûrement pas. Il n'a pas eu l'air de me croire. » Raille la femme en s'installant dans un club face à un fauteuil deux places.

Yuy consulte Maxwell du regard et les deux jeunes gens s'installent dessus, en plus ils sont face à la porte au cas où ils doivent partir rapidement.

-« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Demande Hikaru.

-« Je veux bien la même chose que toi. » Admet le natté.

-« Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais prendre ! » S'indigne Midori.

-« La même chose ou rien. » Insiste le châtain.

Hikaru sert un jus de cerise à sa mère et se prend un jus de fruits de la passion, il en sert un deuxième. Duo donne un coup de coude à Heero.

-« Mets en un aussi pour moi. » Dit-il à contre cœur.

Midori en amenant les verres tend le plat d'amuse-gueule mais ni Maxwell, ni Yuy n'en prennent.

Le silence se réinstalle dès que le jeune homme s'assied. Ce qui gène rapidement Hikaru, il regarde sa mère qui finit par se lancer.

-« Est-ce que tu sais qui ils sont ? » Demande-t-elle en regardant son fils.

-« Duo Maxwell et son ami ! » Répond-il en plissant le front.

-« Oui, mais leurs professions et je ne parle pas de l'actuelle mais ce qu'ils faisaient il y a sept ans. » Précise-t-elle.

-« Maman, Duo a le même âge que moi, à quinze ans, il n'avait certainement pas un métier. Tu te moques de moi ! » S'indigne Hikaru.

-« Je ne me moque pas. Mais, tu as devant toi deux des cinq pilotes de Gundam. »

Hikaru écarquille des yeux. Dévisage Heero, puis sa mère se demandant le lien entre son jumeau et lui.

-« Donc vous savez qui nous sommes. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui vous êtes. » Insiste Maxwell.

Une chose est certaine pour les deux jeunes gens, c'est que cette femme a été militaire, tout dans son comportement le prouve depuis qu'ils sont entrés.

-« Hikaru aurait dû être le pilote 03. » Dit-elle.

-« Désolé, mais il n'a rien d'un militaire. » S'excuse le natté.

Alors que Heero dévisage encore plus son sosie.

-« J'ai les documents pour prouver mes dires. Je vous les montrerai après. En AC 178, le docteur J travaillait avec les autres docteurs et professeurs avec la fondation Barton. Ceux-ci voulaient libérer les colonies de l'oppression de la Terre, mais vous connaissez tout ça aussi bien que moi. L'idée des Gundams étaient déjà en route. Pour préserver toutes les chances de réussite, chacun montait son projet sur un Lagrange. J avait décidé de créer cinq pilotes et soldats parfaits, un pour chaque Gundam. Au bout d'un an, le Docteur J avait monté une équipe de dix militaires qui allaient élever les cinq pilotes. A huit ans, les enfants devraient être ramenés au professeur en charge du projet pour finir l'éducation. De la naissance jusqu'à trois ans en famille, après l'homme partait à l'aventure pour former l'enfant aux techniques de combat. »

Duo regarde Heero, il commence à comprendre pourquoi son ami ne se souvient pas de son enfance avant Odin Lowe.

Yuy reste impassible, mais à ses lèvres plus pincées, Maxwell se doute qu'il a fait aussi le rapprochement et surtout que ce qu'elle dit ne peut-être que la vérité ou alors elle est très bien renseignée ce qui est encore plus inquiétant.

-« Pourquoi dis-tu que j'aurai dû être le pilote 03 ? » Interroge Hikaru quand sa mère marque une pause.

-« Parce que j'avais été choisie pour te porter et Trowa Barton choisi pour te former. Seulement, lui avait d'autres projets depuis le début. C'était Dekim, son père, qui payait le plus gros de cette conspiration. A l'époque, j'y adhérais, elle me semblait la meilleure solution pour arriver à la paix. J'étais fière d'avoir été choisie parmi une trentaine de femmes pour amener ce projet à bien. Porter un des pilotes, lui donner une base stable en lui prodiguant amour et tendresse dans sa prime enfance. A trois ans, Trowa aurait dû quitter notre domicile fictif pour former Hikaru aux méthodes de combats, au port d'armes et lui donner une autre base… »

-« Je ne vous suis pas, coupe Duo. Vous avez accouché de jumeaux, un a été remis à Odin Lowe et l'autre Trowa Barton n'en a pas voulu c'est ça ? »

-« Non, pas du tout. J avait créé par méthode in vitro cinq pilotes identiques implantés dans cinq utérus différents. Cinq embryons chargés du même ADN modifié pour supporter les dernières modifications génétiques à dix ans. Il y avait quatre clones d'un embryon qu'il estimait parfait créer à partir de l'ADN du vrai Heero Yuy, ajouté à un ovule et spermatozoïde inconnus. J n'a rien noté dans son dossier à ce sujet là. » Admet la femme.

-« Donc d'après ce que vous dites, il y aurait encore trois autres clones ailleurs. » Suggère Maxwell.

-« Elle ment ! Pourquoi J aurait laissé partir autant de clones. Il n'aurait jamais admis qu'on modifie sa volonté. » Affirme Heero qui parle pour la première fois.

-« Vous avez raison. J n'aurait jamais accepté. Il n'a déjà pas apprécié qu'un lui échappe, mais il n'a pas eu trop le choix puisqu'on lui proposait un autre pilote et surtout c'était la fondation Barton qui payait tout. Quand Trowa lui a dit que je m'étais attachée à l'enfant et que je ne voulais plus lui remettre, il a pesté, mais il n'a pas trop eu le choix. La fondation Barton m'a payée pour que je continue à élever Hikaru et que je ne vienne pas interférer dans les envies de Trowa. Au départ, je ne me voyais pas élever un enfant, je voulais me battre pour les colonies. J'avais bien voulu consacrer quatre ans à ce projet mais pas rester enfermée dans un rôle de femme au foyer. » Explique-t-elle avec conviction.

-« Maman. » Murmure-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hikaru s'abaissent, ses épaules s'affaissent.

Maxwell foudroie la femme du regard. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à une personne qu'on dit aimer !

Heero voit son ami se lever pour venir s'agenouiller devant le jeune homme pour le réconforter, le toucher.

-« Pourtant vous l'avez élevé. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Oui, quand j'ai marqué mon désaccord, Trowa m'a proposé de l'abattre qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour son plan. »

Hikaru avale difficilement sa salive, son moral descend encore d'un étage.

-« Eh, tu es vivant, elle a dû te défendre. » Rassure dans un murmure Maxwell en caressant la joue de Midori.

Yuy observe la scène, se demandant si c'est ce genre de gestes qui l'ont si souvent aidé à reprendre pied dans la réalité, l'ont aidé à oublier qu'il avait raté des choses, qu'il n'était pas digne de la confiance de J.

-« Il y a une différence entre le confier pour en faire un soldat émérite où c'est vrai il pouvait ne pas revenir ou l'abattre. » S'insurge la femme.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurai voulu entendre. » Soupire le natté en se relevant pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'Hikaru.

Il passe un bras protecteur autour des épaules du jeune homme avant d'interroger la mère.

-« En sachant qu'il en voulait à sa vie, est-ce que vous lui auriez encore confié ? »

La question fait sourire Heero intérieurement. L'important pour Duo c'est de protéger son ami et non en découvrir plus pour l'instant.

-« Merci Duo, ça va aller, ça n'a jamais été les grandes effusions de tendresse comme je voyais parfois chez des connaissances. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ! » Soupire Hikaru.

-« Je n'ai plus voulu que Trowa l'approche, il ne l'a jamais aimé. Il aurait fait un mauvais instructeur et je suis persuadée qu'il aurait pu le tuer pour prendre sa place s'il ne m'avait pas fait part de son projet. » Rétorque énergiquement la femme.

-« Vous avez fini par l'apprécier au point de continuer à le protéger. Puisque ça vous a alarmée que je prenne contact avec lui. Pourtant nous n'étions pas au courant de ce projet. » Rappelle Duo.

-« C'est normal d'aimer son enfant, avant je ne voulais pas m'y attacher outre mesure, je n'allais pas le garder. Mais quand Trowa a été abattu, même si ce jeune mercenaire s'est porté volontaire, S est venu à mon ancien domicile pour récupérer Hikaru. Je n'allais pas le laisser l'emmener, il n'aurait jamais été prêt, il n'avait aucune notion de combat. Je n'ai pas voulu le préparer moi-même et le présenter à S dans le dos de Trowa, j'aurais signé son arrêt de mort moi-même ça je ne le voulais pas. J'ai fui avec lui dans la nuit. » Admet la femme.

Yuy voit Hikaru redresser les épaules, Duo a réussi sa mission, il va se recentrer sur leur affaire. Il est plus doué que lui pour poser les questions pertinentes. Parce que si lui avait des réponses à ses questions, il restait beaucoup de zones d'ombre.

-« Donc, si je suis bien » commence Maxwell en venant se rasseoir près d'Heero. « Heero a eu une mère porteuse et Odin Lowe était chargé de faire son apprentissage, il devait le ramener à J pour ses huit ans. »

-« Oui. » Répond la mère.

-« Ca colle avec les dires d'Odin. Il n'allait pas t'abandonner dans une école mais à J sans l'accident et ça explique que J t'ait trouvé si facilement, si Odin devait faire un rapport comme il te l'a appris. » Résume Maxwell.

-« Hn ! »

-« D'accord, mais je ne trouve pas que Wufei et moi, ressemblons tellement à Heero et Hikaru. » Constate Maxwell.

La femme sourit avant de dire, un peu de plaisir dans la voix.

-« Toujours à prendre les gens pour des imbéciles. C'est votre trait de caractère qui a tant plu à G. Vous prêchez le faux pour obtenir la vérité, mais vous savez pertinemment que vous ne faisiez pas partie du projet au départ. Le clone de L2 est mort pendant l'épidémie de grippe avec son instructeur. »

-« Ca fait un peu beaucoup de clones morts ou disparus avant le lancement de l'opération, je suis persuadé que J avait trié les soldats sur le volet pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas. L'épidémie, il ne pouvait pas prévoir, mais c'était des instructeurs émérites, il n'allait pas confier son projet à n'importe qui. » S'insurge Maxwell.

-« Non, le projet 04 n'est jamais arrivé à terme, il y a un problème d'air. Il a essayé d'inséminer trois femmes avant d'abandonner. J c'est alors un peu consacré à l'étude des trois femmes mortes en couche. Elles ne provenaient pas de L4, mais une bactérie dans l'air empêche à ses femmes de porter l'enfant au-delà du cinquième mois. Ca provient d'une modification dans le sang, c'est pour ça qu'on avait aussi interdit les méthodes naturelles sur L4, car il y avait trop de décès de femmes enceintes. Après J n'avait plus le temps de mener ce projet à terme, il y aurait eu trop de retard par rapport aux autres pilotes. Treize ans, il estimait que c'était trop jeune pour les responsabilités qu'il devrait assumer. » Expose-t-elle.

-« Vous avez l'étude de J sur l'étude des femmes mortes sur L4 ! » S'exclame Duo en s'avançant sur le fauteuil.

-« Oui ! » Lâche la femme en sursautant légèrement devant le natté plus nerveux en face d'elle.

Pour une fois, c'est Heero qui appose sa main sur l'avant-bras du natté pour le rassurer. Il lui murmure.

-« Nous repasserons par L4. »

La mère d'Hikaru regarde l'un puis l'autre.

-« Si la femme de Quatre est enceinte, oui, il vaut mieux lui faire quitter le satellite rapidement. » Affirme-t-elle.

Là, c'est Hikaru qui écarquille un peu des yeux surpris par les dires de sa mère.

-« Il me semble que vous êtes au courant de beaucoup de choses. Son mariage n'a pas fait la une des journaux. Il a été réalisé dans l'intimité. » Assure Maxwell en fronçant des sourcils.

Yuy lui donne un coup de coude.

-« Quoi ? » Interroge le châtain.

Le brun secoue la tête en soupirant légèrement.

-« Oui, je continue à suivre ce qui se passe par le monde, à surveiller. Je dois avouer que le plus dur à surveiller c'est bien vous monsieur Maxwell. C'est aussi pour ça que vous preniez contact avec mon fils m'a inquiété. Vous n'aviez rien à faire sur notre satellite. » Rétorque-t-elle froidement.

-« Vous surveillez aussi les fréquentations de votre fils. » Accuse le châtain.

-« Oui parce qu'on ne sait jamais que quelqu'un soit au courant de ce projet, il y a toujours un risque qu'un fou veuille menacer la paix. Si on l'a repéré, on peut prendre contact pour s'en servir. J'aurai dû le rendre plus méfiant. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Et le projet 05 ? » Interroge Yuy qui trouve qu'on s'éloigne de ses préoccupations premières.

-« La mère porteuse et l'instructeur sont tombés amoureux, ils se sont pris d'affection pour le nouveau-né. Ils ont disparu dans la nature avec l'enfant. Il a bien été recherché mais Li Long était un pro de l'infiltration. Même sa famille n'en a plus entendu parler. Comme O ne trouvait pas de remplaçant, la sœur de Long a décidé de laver l'affront qu'avait fait son frère en commençant l'entraînement à la place du pilote 05. » Explique la mère d'Hikaru.

-« Meiran Long ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Oui, comme son mari a fini par la remplacer pour la venger. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Pourquoi J n'a pas pensé à faire porter le clone de L4 ailleurs que sur ce satellite ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Parce qu'il était têtu, qu'il avait imaginé les choses comme ça. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Je vois que vous l'avez bien cerné. J'ai eu le temps de l'analyser. » Sourit-elle.

-« Il reste des embryons ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Ca je n'en sais rien. J ne nous mettait pas au courant de ce genre de choses. Le reste c'est surtout des recherches personnelles parce qu'une fois que Hikaru a été écarté du projet, on ne m'a plus rien transmis. » Avoue la rousse.

-« Donc, il reste un clone dans la nature. » Constate Duo.

-« Oui. »

-« On peut avoir le dossier, il est temps pour nous de prendre congé ! » Dit Maxwell ne voyant pas quoi ajouter.

-« Je vous l'amène. » Dit-elle en se levant.

Sa mère partie, Hikaru se tourne vers Duo.

-« Maintenant que tu as tes réponses, je suppose que je n'aurai plus de tes nouvelles. »

Le natté reste la bouche ouverte, surpris par l'affirmation.

-« Duo n'est pas comme ça ! » Rétorque Yuy un rien vexé qu'on puisse sous-estimer son ami.

-« Heero a raison, je t'apprécie trop pour couper les ponts. »

-« Tu veux voir ma bibliothèque ? » Demande Hikaru de suite plus jovial.

Maxwell regarde Yuy, ce dernier hoche légèrement la tête. Le natté se lève pour suivre leur hôte.

Bientôt autour du châtain, il y a une pièce remplie d'étagères. Sur un mur, il y a un bureau avec son ordinateur dessus. Sur le mur d'en face en dessous de la fenêtre un lit, tout le reste, c'est des rayonnages.

-« Tu as lu tout ça ! » S'estomaque Duo.

-« Oui et je ne garde que ceux que j'aime. Les autres, je les porte à la bibliothèque municipale. »

-« Oh tu as classé par maison d'édition. » Approuve Maxwell.

-« Et par ordre alphabétique. » Sourit Hikaru.

Maxwell s'avance encore plus dans la pièce à la recherche des Editions Muffins.

-« Tu en as qu'en même une trentaine. »

-« Il m'en manque encore. Attends, je vais te donner le volume que j'ai en double. Je préfère garder la première version. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé ! »

-« J'ai envie. » Sourit Midori.

Quand la femme revient, Heero est toujours seul. Elle lui tend la farde qu'il prend directement.

-« Ils sont dans la bibliothèque. » Dit Yuy quand la femme cherche les deux autres du regard.

-« Si un jour, on me contacte ou on essaye d'enlever Hikaru, je vous préviendrai directement. Je suppose que vous avez craint une action politique. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-« Hn. »

-« C'est aussi une de mes plus grandes craintes que quelqu'un tombe sur ces données et cherche à se servir de mon fils ou de votre ressemblance. » Exprime-t-elle en regardant vers la porte.

-« Où se trouvent les informations ? On peut les détruire. » Affirme le brun.

-« Dans votre main, le reste, j'ai fait disparaitre après la guerre. » Rétorque-t-elle.

Le natté revient en grande discussion avec Hikaru. Ce dernier se met directement devant Heero.

-« Est-ce que je peux avoir votre adresse mail ? J'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'aurait dû être ma vie. Duo m'a déjà dit que je pourrai passer chez lui, je pourrais venir vous voir également ? »

-« Chéri, pour Heero ça risque d'être plus difficile ce genre de rencontre. Mais il pourra venir ici. Vous préviendrez les autres pilotes ? » Demande la mère.

-« Duo t'enverra mon adresse mail. Et oui, nous préviendrons les autres, il y a un code en vigueur, il faudra qu'on en instaure un avec votre fils que si le dernier se montre, on ne le laisse pas rentrer sans faire attention. » Exprime méthodiquement Yuy.

-« Merci. » Dit-elle.

Heero se lève, Maxwell lui emboite le pas après avoir serré la main d'Hikaru et de sa mère.

A Suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

**Réponse impossible par mail**

**Gueularde : **Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle et de me donner tes impressions. Heureuse d'avoir su te surprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Pour le trajet de retour, Duo se met aux commandes de la navette pendant que Heero étudie le dossier qu'il a reçu. La partie génétique l'intéresse particulièrement, alors que Maxwell le pousse à regarder plus la partie sur L4.<p>

-« Ro' tu pourras regarder ton passé par après. Ici, on se rend sur L4. Il faut qu'on puisse dire des choses concrètes à Quatre. » Insiste le natté en voyant que Yuy reste sur la même partie.

Après un soupir, le brun feuillette le dossier pour trouver l'analyse du professeur J et H. Il se plonge dans la lecture de manière à pouvoir tout expliquer à Quatre et Duo quand ils auront atteint la résidence Winner.

-« Tu as appelé Quatre pour le prévenir de notre arrivée ? » Interroge Yuy alors que la navette vient de demander l'entrée du satellite.

-« Oui, avant de décoller. Je suppose que tu me diras tout en même temps que Quatre puisque tu es revenu à ta partie. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Hn. »

-« Tu as une photo de celle qui t'a porté ? Elle est toujours en vie ? » Questionne Duo alors qu'ils doivent refaire un tour n'ayant pas encore eu l'autorisation d'atterrir.

-« Non, il n'y a pas de photos, il y a juste son nom. Elena Summer, elle fait partie des victimes de la résistance. Elle est partie sur Terre pour repérer mes futures missions, sous les ordres de J. Il avait décidé dès le début de ne pas faire l'action de Dekim. Le vrai Trowa n'a pas été abattu par hasard, il cherchait un moyen de l'éliminer pour pouvoir mettre au point son plan et sa vision de la paix. »

-« Ils ont dû être heureux que cet assistant panique. » Réalise Maxwell en tournant autour du satellite en attendant l'autorisation.

-« Oui, la personne envoyée pour le soigner l'a assassiné. Et non, à si peu de temps avant l'opération, ils avaient peu de chance de réussir à former un autre pilote. Ils savaient que Hikaru n'avait pas été formé. Ils avaient eu peur de demander à la mère d'Hikaru de le former dans le dos de Dekim car ils ne savaient pas si elle était d'accord ou non avec la méthode de Trowa. Quand elle s'est sauvée avec son fils, ils ont été rassurés, elle ne l'avait pas formé pour le remplacer dans la même optique militaire de Dekim. Surtout qu'entre temps ils avaient notre Trowa. » Explique Heero pendant que Duo peut enfin amorcer sa descente.

Maxwell gare sa navette avant de demander.

-« Tu as des renseignements sur celui que j'ai remplacé ? »

-« Tu as dû le croiser. »

-« Hein ! » Coupe intelligemment le natté.

-« Il est mis ici que son instructeur sachant qu'il souffrait de la grippe meurtrière, il a envoyé un message comme quoi il allait confier le clone Rico à la bande de Solo et il a donné la position à G qu'il puisse le récupérer. Il lui avait donné tout l'argent qu'il avait pour être certain qu'on l'héberge le temps que G arrive. A six ans, l'apprentissage « débrouille-toi seul » n'avait pas encore commencé et vu la mentalité de L2, l'instructeur est certain que Rico n'aurait pas survécu une semaine. Comme ils suivaient justement la bande pour lui expliquer de visu ce qu'il devait assimiler. Duo ? » S'inquiète Heero devant l'air renfrogné de son ami.

-« Rien, ça va passer. » Assure Maxwell le visage tourné vers la vitre.

Il ne veut pas que le brun puisse se rendre compte qu'il est en colère, écœuré. Il vient de comprendre pourquoi Heero l'avait toujours attiré, pourquoi, il avait cherché le contact dès le début. Il lui disait quelque chose et il avait enfoui au plus profond de son esprit toute la rancœur qu'il avait pour celui responsable de la mort de Solo.

Il ne peut pas dire à son meilleur ami que leur amitié a démarré pour de mauvaises raisons, un souvenir très douloureux. Il sent bien que Heero masque beaucoup de ses impressions derrière la lecture de son dossier. Il ne veut pas rajouter un poids au jeune homme, il va déjà avoir assez de choses à assimiler.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te rappelles de lui ? » Insiste Yuy devant le mutisme peu habituel du natté.

Ne voulant pas faire paniquer son ami. Duo ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et se lance.

-« Oui très bien même. Solo évitait les gens malades justement parce qu'on n'avait pas l'argent pour payer les vaccins. L'instructeur a frappé à la porte, il était déjà couvert de sueur, il toussait. Solo a refermé la porte. L'homme a insisté en disant qu'il nous remettrait cinq milles crédits et qu'on allait venir chercher le gamin. Il donnait tout l'argent en échange d'un gite pour l'enfant. Solo a fini par ouvrir, c'était une aubaine qui allait nous nourrir, nous permettre de nous soigner le cas échéant. Quand le gamin est entré, il a bien vu qu'il était déjà malade également. Solo l'a mis dans son coin en nous interdisant de l'approcher. Solo a commencé à le soigner le mieux qu'il pouvait au vu de tout l'argent qu'il nous apportait. Il estimait qu'on lui devait bien ça. L'instructeur est reparti, mais je l'ai vu s'écrouler dans la rue. L'enfant n'a pas passé la nuit, au matin il était mort. Solo l'a porté chez le Père Maxwell. C'est le surlendemain que Solo a commencé à tousser. Malgré son interdiction, j'ai essayé de le soigner, lui et les autres qui ont suivi. Peu avant qu'il ne meure, Solo m'a dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû renier ses idéaux et que je devais m'y tenir quoique ça m'en coûte. » Explique d'une voix morne le natté.

Durant toute la discussion, il croise ses bras sur son torse comme si ça pouvait le protéger. Il reste le visage tourné vers la vitre pour ne pas devoir affronter les yeux inquisiteurs de son ami.

-« Je suis désolé. » Murmure le métis.

Le natté tourne son visage vers ce dernier et lui sourit.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui t'ai posé la question. C'est les souvenirs qui font mal mais tu n'es responsable de rien. »

-« On y va, on va prévenir Quatre ? » Demande le brun pour être certain que son ami est d'attaque.

-« Oui, tu crois qu'on doit prévenir Wufei de tout ça ? » Demande le châtain en commençant à sortir de la navette.

-« Bien sûr, au moins il saura pourquoi sa femme se sentait tellement impliquée au point de risquer sa vie pour laver son honneur. »

Après avoir appelé un taxi, les deux jeunes gens se rendent à la propriété de Winner. Le taxi s'arrête sous le perron.

Rachid arrive directement ce qui étonne Maxwell d'habitude Quatre les accueille en personne.

-« Bonjour Rachid. » Dit le natté.

-« Bonjour, j'ai besoin du mot de passe. » Certifie l'homme en faisant obstacle de son corps.

-« Enfin, il est avec moi ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Justement, et vous aviez une réunion avec un sosie aujourd'hui. Mot de passe monsieur Yuy. » Insiste Rachid en se redressant encore.

Duo soupire d'exaspération, tandis que Heero répond.

-« Et comment va Hilde ? »

-« Merci, monsieur Yuy et excusez-moi. » Dit l'homme en se reculant pour les laisser passer.

-« Hn. »

-« N'empêche ! » Râle Maxwell en s'avançant vers la bibliothèque.

-« Ils ont eu raison, on aurait pu tomber dans un traquenard et que tu sois obligé de venir ici. » Rétorque d'une voix calme le brun.

-« Oui, tu as raison. » Réalise le châtain.

Quatre vient à leur rencontre dans les couloirs.

-« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. » Admet-il. « On va servir le thé dans un moment. Ca m'a étonné que vous vouliez passer. » Avoue-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

-« Par mail, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. » Admet Duo.

-« Alors cette confrontation, la ressemblance est énorme ? » Demande Winner après s'être assis à côté de Catherine.

Cette dernière vient de déposer sur la table basse les papiers qu'elle compulsait.

-« Très grosse ressemblance puisque c'est mon clone. » Explique Yuy.

-« Pardon ! » Lâche Catherine en se redressant un peu.

-« Pour faire simple, à l'origine l'opération météore que J avait imaginée dans le dos de Dekim, c'était cinq pilotes qui lui semblaient parfaits. Cinq fois le même pilote, cloné quatre fois et portés par cinq mères porteuses différentes. Ils auraient été élevés par cinq mercenaires comme Odin Lowe. » Explique Duo.

-« C'est à peine incroyable ! » S'extasie la rousse.

-« Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y en a eu qu'un de plus alors ? » Interroge Winner.

-« Celui de L2 est mort avec l'épidémie de la grippe. Celui de L3, qui est Hikaru qu'on vient de rencontrer, a été évincé par le vrai Trowa Barton, ce dernier voulait sa place. Celui de L5, la mère n'a pas voulu qu'il puisse servir à la guerre, le mercenaire qui aurait dû l'élever, c'est le frère de Meiran, la femme de Wufei. C'est la raison qui l'a poussée à se préparer pour remplacer le clone de L5. » Expose Maxwell avant de se taire.

Ce qui fait sourire Heero, c'est bien Duo de bloquer quand le plus dur reste à faire. D'un autre côté, il n'a eu que la version de la mère d'Hikaru. Il veut sûrement lui laisser expliquer ce qu'il a lu.

-« Et celui de L4 ? » Interroge le blond.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi une boule se fait dans son ventre. Cependant, il est persuadé que la suite ne va pas lui plaire, rien qu'à ce que lui renvoie comme sentiment le natté. L'impression de Heero est beaucoup plus insondable.

-« Je tiens à te rassurer sur ce qui va suivre même s'il y a une urgence. Ce n'est pas totalement dû à une malformation des femmes de L4 que vous ne pouvez plus procréer normalement. Il y a aussi une substance dans l'air de L4 qui modifie la composition sanguine de toutes les femmes enceintes. Cette modification liquéfie le sang au point qu'au moment de l'accouchement, elles meurent d'hémorragie. Les femmes ne provenant pas de L4, qui n'ont pas respiré cet air toute leur vie font une réaction plus violente au moment de leur grossesse. En général, elles font une fausse couche à cinq mois et y restent. » Développe posément Heero.

Il est coupé dans ses explications par un Winner sautant sur ses pieds et ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque.

-« Rachid, faites préparer les affaires de ma femme immédiatement, elle part sur Terre. »

Le blond revient vers ses amis qui n'ont pas bougé.

-« Heero, je peux te demander d'héberger Catherine le temps que je fasse ouvrir une des maisons sur Terre, celle qui plaira à ma femme. »

-« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Elle peut même rester si elle veut. Pagan s'occupera d'elle en mon absence ou celle de Relena. » Propose-t-il.

-« Tu pourrais me demander mon avis ! » S'indigne la rousse.

-« Tu veux porter ce bébé à terme ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'autres solutions ! » S'exclame Winner prêt à défendre ses envies de garder sa compagne vivante.

-« Heero vient avec une idée ahurissante et toi tu suis bêtement. Tu ne crois pas que ce genre de choses serait connu ? » Commence à s'énerve Catherine. « Il n'a rien pour étayer sa théorie ! Rien de concret ! » Affirme-t-elle.

Surtout qu'elle n'a aucune envie de devoir quitter ce qu'elle construit pour l'instant.

-« J'ai un dossier de dix pages. J a toujours aimé les recherches. Ca l'intéressait ce genre de choses surtout faire des expériences. Du coup quand le problème s'est présenté, il l'a étudié. Il s'est amusé à essayer de faire venir une grossesse à terme. Il a recommencé vingt cinq fois l'expérience pour étayer son dossier et voir pourquoi ça ne marchait pas. » Expose Yuy devant les regards horrifiés de ses amis par la méthode de J.

-« Il a sacrifié vingt-cinq femmes ! » S'indigne Catherine en hoquetant.

-« Oui et les enfants qu'elles portaient. » Répond le brun un rien plus renfermé.

-« Tous les embryons crées y sont passés ? » Demande gentiment Maxwell.

-« Les trois en attentes déjà formés pour s'il y avait un problème durant une grossesse et puis vingt deux qu'il a cloné sur la cellule souche. » Admet le métis.

-« Il n'a pas essayé avec des femmes de L4 pour savoir si une grossesse serait possible sur Terre ? » Demande Catherine beaucoup plus concernée par le problème des femmes de L4 que par les motivations de J.

-« Non, je n'ai rien vu dans ce sens là. » Admet Heero.

Maxwell quant à lui a mis sa main sur l'avant-bras du métis. L'action fait froncer les sourcils du blond. Il n'a pas ressenti le malaise du jeune homme. Cependant, il doit bien admettre qu'il est plus concentré sur sa femme.

-« Ca va aller Duo. Je ne devrais pas être touché par ça. » Murmure-t-il.

-« Bien sûr que si, J a sacrifié une partie de toi. S'il n'était pas mort, vu sa mentalité rien ne dit qu'il n'aurait pas continué des expériences avec toi, qu'il ne t'aurait pas mis sous cryogénie ou utilisé ton ADN pour recommencer d'autres expériences. C'est normal que ça te touche, si j'y ai pensé, tu y as pensé aussi. » Rassure le châtain.

-« Hn. »

A ce moment là, Rachid vient frapper à la porte de la bibliothèque.

-« Les affaires de madame sont préparées dans la limousine. » Dit-il.

-« J'aurai quand même pu le faire moi-même. Je ne sais pas s'il a prévu tout ce qu'il faut ! » S'indigne légèrement Catherine.

-« Si tu n'as pas ce que tu veux, tu pourras toujours acheter sur place. » Propose Quatre plein de compassion.

-« Pourquoi acheter alors que j'ai ici. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette mentalité ! » Soupire la rousse.

Duo lui sourit.

-« Je te comprends très bien là ! » Affirme-t-il.

-« On va y aller, Relena m'attend et j'ai un dossier sur le feu que j'ai repoussé. » Dit Heero en se levant.

-« Surtout que tu dois encore me déposer sur L2 mais lâche-moi au port spatial. » Rétorque Maxwell en se levant également.

-« C'était mon intention ! »

Winner vient aider sa femme à se lever. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se rendent jusqu'à la limousine où un chauffeur attend.

-« J'aurai voulu t'accompagner sur Terre. » Dit le blond.

-« Je sais, c'est simplement un petit sacrifice. J'irai voir un médecin de suite en arrivant. » Rassure la rousse.

-« Je passe dès que je peux. » Assure Quatre quand sa femme s'est installée dans la limousine.

-« Je sais, il y a trop à faire pour l'instant et si je me sens mieux je pourrais toujours faire des démarches sans revenir sur L4. »

-« N'en fais pas trop. » Insiste Winner en lui donnant une dernière caresse sur la joue.

Debout, il regarde la voiture s'éloigner.

µµµ

Après avoir installé Catherine dans la navette, Duo et Heero se chargent de monter les bagages de la jeune femme. C'est Yuy qui se met aux commandes qu'ils ne doivent pas changer de pilote en arrivant sur L2.

Catherine est dans le fauteuil de biais dans le dos des deux ex-pilotes de Gundam. Tout d'un coup, Duo pose une question alors que le voyage se fait dans un silence presque mortel.

-« Tu crois qu'il faut rechercher le clone numéro cinq ? »

-« Non, on va le laisser en paix. Mais pour nous, il restera toujours des doutes, on va surveiller et ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on sache qu'il en reste un en liberté. » Répond directement Heero.

Preuve qu'il réfléchit à tout ça également depuis un moment et que c'est la raison de mutisme dans la navette.

-« On dirait que tu parles d'un criminel en fuite. » S'indigne Catherine.

-« On ne sait pas ce que le frère de Meiran lui a enseigné. » Affirme Yuy.

-« Sûrement pas la guerre puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas en faire un militaire. » Rappelle la rousse.

-« Oui mais la mentalité chinoise est spéciale. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Si Wufei t'entendait, il serait ravi. » Rit Duo.

-« N'empêche que c'est vrai que Wufei a plus intégré l'opération au départ pour poursuivre les assassins de sa femme. J'espère justement que Wufei ne va pas se mettre en tête de rechercher le clone 05 pour lui faire payer la mort de sa femme. » Se souvient le métis.

-« Oui ce serait con, il n'est pas responsable de sa mort, c'est ses parents qui ont fait le choix en connaissance de cause. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Oui, quoique je me demande plus qui je mettrais à la protection de ma femme. » Avoue Yuy ce qui déclenche le rire de Duo.

Arrivé sur L2, Maxwell met sa main sur l'épaule du métis pour lui dire.

-« J'aurai aimé être là quand tu préviendras Wufei mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. » Il se tourne vers la rousse. « Catherine préviens-moi pour le bébé et toi. »

-« Oui avec le dossier de J au moins le médecin sait ce qu'il doit chercher, on va faire une série d'analyses sûrement auxquelles on n'aurait pas pensé avant, merci. » Dit-elle en embrassant Duo sur la joue.

-« Tu te sens mieux ? » S'informe Maxwell trouvant qu'elle reprend des couleurs.

-« Je me sens un rien moins fatiguée. » Avoue-t-elle.

Le natté fait un signe de la main avant de quitter le tarmac pour rentrer chez lui et tout raconter à Hilde.

µµµ

En moins de trois heures, Heero pousse la porte de l'aile de sa compagne. La chambre de Catherine a été préparée par Pagan dès que le brun a téléphoné à la maison pour le prévenir. La blonde quant à elle n'est pas encore revenue de son meeting.

La rousse tient à défaire ses bagages préparés par les femmes de ménage sous les ordres de Rachid. Cependant, Pagan se propose pour lui donner un coup de main.

-« J'aimerai faire un inventaire. Je n'ai déjà pas pu les préparer. » Bougonne un rien la jeune femme.

-« Installez-vous sur la liseuse, nous allons le faire ensemble. » Propose l'homme.

Sachant la femme de son ami entre de bonnes mains, Heero se rend dans sa salle de bain. Il a envie d'une douche. Il a envie de se sentir propre. Depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle, il essaye de donne une bonne impression de lui, cependant, il se sent complètement insignifiant.

Alors que l'eau glisse sur son corps, il ne se sent pas mieux. Non, pas du tout, il avait fini par croire à l'histoire des jumeaux et qu'il allait retrouver ses racines. Et ce qu'il découvre lui ôte son reste d'humanité.

Il n'est qu'une machine créée pour faire la guerre, ça avait été le but de sa conception et il n'est même pas unique. Il serait mort à la naissance, il aurait été remplacé par un autre.

Pour Odin et Elena, il n'avait été qu'un travail, même pas un être humain. Est-ce qu'il a encore le droit de vivre ? Qu'est-ce que J aurait fait de lui après la guerre ? Est-ce qu'il a le droit d'être heureux et entouré de gens qui l'apprécient ? Il n'est pas comme eux, il est juste un ensemble de chromosomes créé à partir du vrai Heero Yuy, il n'a rien trouvé d'autres sur ses origines dans les travaux de J.

L'eau et le savon ne lui donnant pas l'impression d'être moins sale, Heero finit par couper l'eau. Tout en se séchant, il se demande s'il a encore le droit de rester près de Relena. Et ses amis, ils ont été gentils avec lui, mais c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'il était un rebus de la société. Il a encore moins d'importance que les bébés éprouvettes parce qu'eux ont des parents génétiques, ils ne sont pas le fruit d'une expérience.

Et Hikaru qui veut savoir ce qu'aurait été sa vie, il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir grandi auprès de sa mère qui est prête à tout pour le protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire que Duo ne pourrait pas lui expliquer ? Pourquoi voulait-il des contacts avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à apporter aux gens ?

Yuy ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il a passé un boxer et qu'il s'est couché sur le lit, le bras droit masquant ses yeux.

C'est son téléphone sonnant sur la table de nuit qui finit par le sortir de son état amorphe. Il le prend et décroche avant de le mettre à son oreille.

-« Ro' ça va maintenant que tu n'es plus en mouvement ? » S'inquiète Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi téléphones-tu ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix morne.

-« Parce que je voulais savoir comment tu accusais le coup. » Répond le natté.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que tu es mon ami et que tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre ne change rien pour moi. » Affirme le châtain.

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi J disait que j'étais son œuvre. C'est ce que je suis, une création, juste un truc bon à être utilisé. »

-« Mais oui ! Heero, tu n'es pas différent du mec qui a rencontré Hikaru. Ta conception et ton éducation ne fait pas de toi un non-humain. »

Le silence lui répond ce qui désespère encore plus le natté.

-« Est-ce que tu considères Hikaru comme un être qui n'est pas digne de vivre ? » Interroge le châtain.

Il se rend bien compte que ça passe ou ça casse, mais il doit faire réagir Heero.

-« Pourquoi ne serait-il pas humain ? » Lâche Yuy surpris par la question.

-« Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ? Il n'y a aucune différence entre lui et toi. » Affirme Duo.

-« C'est vrai, nous sommes identiques… Duo, merci. »

-« Mais de rien vieux frère. Je serai toujours là pour toi. J'ai envoyé ton adresse à Hikaru. J'avais un long mail dans ma boite. » Sourit Maxwell de voir réapparaitre son ami.

-« J'essayerai de lui consacrer du temps. Même si je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui apporter. » Avoue le brun d'une voix plus vivante.

-« En amitié, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir un apport. Je te laisse, Hilde m'appelle. Je te sonne demain pour savoir comment Wufei a pris la chose ? »

S'il ne s'oblige pas à réagir, il va à nouveau sombrer dans la mélancolie. Il ne peut pas se le permettre, pas avec Duo qui croit en lui, pas avec Relena qui l'aime depuis si longtemps, qui a confiance en son jugement.

En puisant dans ses forces, Heero s'oblige à se lever pour s'habiller qu'il soit prêt pour quand sa compagne reviendra, ça ne saurait tarder. Il va les attendre dans le fauteuil du hall autant mettre cette corvée derrière lui.

A Suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une heure la porte s'ouvre sur sa femme et son garde du corps. Voyant la tête de son compagnon, Relena s'alarme.<p>

-« Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

-« Mot de passe ? » Interroge Wufei.

-« Enfin, s'il y avait eu un problème Duo nous aurait prévenu. » S'indigne la blonde en voulant faire un pas vers le brun.

-« Sauf s'il l'a tué avant. » Rétorque froidement Chang en sortant son arme et en retenant la jeune femme.

Yuy soupire et dit.

-« Comment va Catherine ? »

Le Chinois range son arme et s'alarme seulement du mutisme et du manque d'énergie du métis au sein du cercle privé.

-« On a obtenu des réponses et c'est un peu le contrecoup. » Admet Heero en se levant.

Il vient passer son bras autour de la taille fine de sa compagne et l'entraîne vers la salle de séjour.

-« Viens Wufei, ça te concerne aussi. » Ajoute Yuy en voyant le chinois partir vers ses appartements.

-« Je vais me rafraîchir et je vous rejoins. » Dit-il en partant.

-« Catherine est ici. Je vais t'expliquer tout à l'heure pourquoi. Quatre voulait qu'on l'héberge le temps qu'il ouvre une de ses maisons sur Terre. » Explique le brun en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

-« Ce serait mieux de la garder, elle ne sera jamais seule, surtout qu'elle a une grossesse difficile. Elle a déjà pris rendez-vous avec un gynécologue ? » Interroge Relena en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-« Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en suis pas occupé, j'ai laissé faire Pagan. » Admet Yuy.

-« Elle est adulte et tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'elle. » Rassure la blonde. « En tout cas, tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu aurais mieux fait de choisir une autre date. Ce n'est pas bon pour le moral ce genre d'expédition juste après une de tes gardes. »

-« Oui, j'admets ne pas l'avoir joué finement, là. Si je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes à cause des risques, tu ne serais pas venue. Excuse-moi. »

-« Je m'en fais plus pour toi. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » Interroge-t-elle tendrement.

Heero secoue la tête. Relena soupire et se lève pour se rendre à la cuisine afin de lui faire un encas.

Elle revient avec un sandwich jambon-fromage, mayonnaise et salade quand Wufei entre dans la pièce, les cheveux encore légèrement humides de la douche. Ce dernier laisse le temps au métis de se sustenter, se doutant de la raison de l'attention.

Après avoir fini de manger, Heero raconte pour la deuxième fois de la journée l'histoire de sa vie et de sa conception. La blonde comprend mieux la raison de l'abattement de son compagnon. Néanmoins, elle ne l'interrompt pas.

La seule fois qu'elle le fait, c'est au moment de l'explication sur les dangers d'une grossesse sur L4.

-« Je comprends mieux que vous ayez fait le crochet par L4 et que vous ayez ramené Catherine, comme l'urgence de le faire. »

-« Je t'assure que si Quatre avait pu nous faire partir plus vite de chez lui, il l'aurait fait. » Rétorque Yuy avant de continuer ses explications. « Le clone de L5 est toujours vivant, on ne sait pas où. C'est le frère de Meiran Long qui était chargé d'en faire un pilote. Seulement la mère porteuse et l'instructeur sont tombés amoureux. Ils ont fini par considérer l'enfant comme le leur. Un jour, ils ont décidés de disparaître avec le clone 05. O espérait qu'ils utiliseraient le compte bancaire créé pour l'éducation de l'enfant, qu'il réapparaitrait quelque part, mais non, ils ont eu beau chercher, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé personne. »

-« C'est à cause de son frère que Meiran a risqué sa vie dans cette guerre. Elle n'y est pas allée pour la paix parce qu'elle croyait dans les idéaux de l'opération météore comme elle me l'a dit. Mais parce qu'il fallait remplacer le clone 05 puisque son frère n'avait pas honoré sa parole. » Conclût Wufei le visage fermé.

-« Hn » Admet Yuy.

Par contre, le brun ne s'attend pas à la réaction du Chinois. Ce dernier se lève et s'en va sans une parole. Relena écarquille un peu les yeux avant de se lever également.

-« Je vais lui parler. » Rassure-t-elle.

Le métis ne peut que remercier sa compagne, il n'a plus trop envie de se battre. Sa vie n'est qu'une mascarade, s'il existe ce n'est que parce que J avait eu besoin d'un pilote et encore il se sentait diminué, moins important. Lui ou un autre ça aurait fait l'affaire. J avait d'autres embryons pour le remplacer, une copie conforme de lui-même. Il n'avait été qu'un pion d'un échiquier. S'il disparaissait maintenant Hikaru pourrait prendre sa place auprès de Duo et Relena.

Heero secoue la tête mais qui était-il pour imposer sa vie à un autre ? Et puis Duo lui avait dit qu'ils étaient différents. Il essaye de s'accrocher à cette idée.

µµµ

Relena frappe à la porte de l'appartement du Chinois, elle n'a pas de réponse mais elle teste la résistance de la poignée. La porte s'ouvre.

-« Wufei ? »

-« Je suis dans ma chambre. »

La blonde pousse jusque là, elle frappe sur le chambranle avant de passer la tête. Le chinois prépare un sac de voyage de façon très nerveuse, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il doit prendre : des vêtements chauds ? Des plus légers ? Est-ce qu'il doit prévoir pour rester plus longtemps dans l'espace ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'informe la jeune femme.

-« Je vais partir à la recherche de mon salaud de beau-frère, lui faire payer la mort de sa sœur. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai tué un innocent ? Treize n'était pas responsable de la mort de Meiran ! » S'indigne Chang.

-« Il n'était pas si innocent que ça ! Rappelle-toi, il est bien responsable avec Noin de l'attaque sur L5. On a trouvé les preuves. Lady Une a confirmé en établissant le traité de paix. »

-« Si son frère n'avait pas fui, elle ne serait pas morte en essayant de prendre la place du clone 05. Elle n'avait pas le niveau. Elle n'avait pas l'entraînement. Le clone l'aurait eu. Il aurait tué cette révolte dans l'œuf. » Gronde Wufei, les yeux remplis de colère.

-« Ca fait beaucoup de si et de suppositions, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu n'as pas encore digéré toute cette rancœur, il faut pouvoir pardonner pour avancer. » Affirme Relena sur le ton qu'elle utilise durant ses discours.

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » Lâche Chang en ramassant son sac qu'il a enfin fini.

-« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de souffrir de la perte d'un être cher ? Tu oublies mon père ! Mais la paix ne viendra pas par les armes. Tant qu'il y aura des gens pour rendre les coups elle ne pourra pas s'installer. Tant qu'il y aura des gens assoiffés de pouvoir, il ne pourra pas avoir une paix durable. Ne soit pas un de ceux qui ébranle la paix. » Lâche rouge de colère la blonde en prenant la direction de la porte.

Elle ne peut pas faire plus et si Wufei décide de parcourir le monde pour obtenir vengeance, elle devra dire à son compagnon de lui choisir un autre garde du corps. Ca n'allait pas le ravir, toutefois, elle préfèrerait même maintenant qu'elle voit toute la colère que le chinois garde encore au fond de lui.

Ce n'est pas bon pour son image de marque d'avoir quelqu'un tellement empli de hargne et qui peut se tromper de cible parce qu'il croit être dans son bon droit.

Quand elle revient près de Heero, c'est pour constater qu'il va un peu mieux. Ce n'est pas le moment de le tracasser avec quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être pas.

µµµ

Au bout d'une heure, Wufei vient frapper à la porte de l'appartement du jeune couple. Ceux-ci discutent dans leur salon en écoutant de la musique.

-« Oui, entrez ! » Dit le brun.

-« Heero qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé pour le clone numéro 5 ? » Interroge-t-il directement.

-« Rien, ils ont voulu disparaître. Pourquoi les rechercher ? Faire passer un message pour leur dire qu'ils ne sont plus obligé de se cacher, c'est aussi attirer l'attention sur eux, sur Hikaru et pourquoi pas donner de mauvaises idées. » Rétorque le métis d'une voix professionnelle.

-« Tu crois que c'est possible ? » S'alarme Relena.

-« La mère d'Hikaru a cru que nous le recherchions dans le but d'utiliser la ressemblance. Elle savait qui nous étions avant de nous voir, comme je suis persuadée qu'elle sait que nous sommes en couple. Elle savait que Quatre était marié et ce n'est pas avec une simple recherche people qu'elle peut le savoir. Quatre a décidé de ne le faire savoir qu'au moment de la naissance. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Je vois où tu veux en venir si autant de personnes peuvent avoir cette idée, quelqu'un qui apprend l'existence des clones peut vouloir en tirer profit. » Réalise Chang.

-« Hn. »

-« Ne faudrait-il pas mieux éliminer Hikaru ? » S'informe le chinois.

-« Wufei ! » S'indigne Relena.

-« Si tu veux avoir Duo sur le dos le reste de ta vie et je crois que si tu connaissais Hikaru tu comprendrais pourquoi Duo réagirait ainsi. » Sourit Heero.

-« Ce n'est qu'un clone ! » S'exclame Wufei.

-« Merci beaucoup Chang, merci pour la considération que tu me portes ! »

Le chinois blanchit devant le regard qui l'assassine. Il n'avait pas réalisé la stupidité de ses paroles.

-« Désolé. » Dit-il avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce.

Relena se tourne vers son compagnon.

-« Je suis étonnée de te voir réagir comme ça. Quand je l'ai entendu parler, j'ai cru que ça allait t'abattre. » Admet-elle.

-« J'ai eu Duo au téléphone, il y a trois heures. Il m'a fait prendre conscience de ma stupidité. » Avoue-t-il en soupirant sans oser la regarder.

-« Tu as aussi pensé que Hikaru n'avait pas le droit de vivre ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« Non, l'inverse. » Murmure Yuy.

-« Heero ! » S'exclame Relena.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! C'est comme ça ! »

La blonde le prend dans ses bras et le berce un peu.

µµµ

Pagan a pris en charge Catherine et est aux petits soins pour elle. La vie a aussi repris son cours. Quatre sonne à sa femme au moins une fois par jour.

Duo a envoyé à Heero la photo du tapis qu'il puisse la montrer à sa compagne. Cette dernière s'est empressée de demander par réponse de mail si elle pouvait l'obtenir pour cent crédits.

Maxwell lui répond directement.

_Bien sûr, je te le réserve. Je te l'amène la prochaine fois que je viens à Sank._

Heero essaye de répondre régulièrement à Hikaru. Cependant, il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse s'intéresser à son enfance et ce qu'il a vécu. Il répond aux questions posées néanmoins plus pour faire plaisir à Duo et que ses proches ne se rendent pas compte qu'il n'a pas fait le pas, qu'il a encore très dur de se considérer comme un être humain.

Il ne veut surtout pas leur faire du mal alors il continue ce qu'il faisait d'habitude comme un robot, il donne le change cependant tout ça n'a plus grand intérêt pour lui.

µµµ

Petit à petit, le satellite « Sauvons les animaux » se construit sous la surveillance de Trowa et Quatre. Les sachets que Maxwell distribue pour mettre sa marchandise continuent à apporter un peu d'argent par des dons.

Le natté est déjà revenu chercher de la marchandise sur L4 avec le même système. Il donne un rien plus d'argent puisque de toute façon, il va pouvoir déduire aux contributions, il peut se le permettre. Il se doute également qu'il n'aura plus de marchandises tant que Catherine ne sera pas revenue sur L4 pour finir de trier la maison de son mari.

Hikaru est venu une fois sur L2 afin de découvrir le commerce de son ami. Comme Duo pour s'amuser un peu, n'a pas prévenu Hilde, elle s'est laissé prendre quand le jeune homme est entré.

-« Oh bonjour, Duo ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu venais. Il est dans la cuisine. » Dit-elle en montrant une direction.

-« Vous croyez que je peux y entrer ? » Demande Hikaru.

-« Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu ? » S'indigne Hilde en se redressant.

Elle rangeait des vêtements après la vente de l'après-midi.

-« Je suis Hikaru pas Heero. » Admet-il.

En entendant le rire de Duo derrière elle, elle sait qu'elle vient de se faire avoir par son ami.

-« Tu m'avais prévenu mais tu as raison, c'est saisissant. Vous allez bien ? » Demande la brune réalisant son impolitesse.

-« Oui, je crois que notre rencontre a eu du positif jusque dans ma vie. Ma mère est moins sur la défensive et comme je connais ce qui lui faisait peur, je suis plus à même d'y parer. » Expose calmement Hikaru.

-« Je crois que j'aurai eu un doute là ! » Rétorque Hilde en restant un rien hébétée.

Hikaru soulève un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension.

-« Elle veut juste dire que tu es plus ouvert que Heero. Il aurait répondu plus sommairement. » Explique Maxwell. « Allez viens, les livres sont ici, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je prends cette caisse là quand je pars que je remplis avec ce qu'il y a. Fouille après, je te montrerai les livres qui me posent problème. »

-« Ca me rassure, j'ai parfois l'impression que mes questions dérangent Heero. Il y répond tellement succinctement. » Dit Midori soulagé en suivant le châtain.

-« Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Hikaru reste combien de temps pour savoir ce que je dois préparer pour le souper. » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Je le ramène demain en allant faire une brocante sur son satellite pour l'ascension. » Répond le natté en reprenant son travail de tri.

Il doit faire un peu de place, il doit finir de vider une maison.

-« Ok, je m'occuperai de lui quand tu iras finir ton travail. » Rétorque la brune.

-« Sinon, je t'accompagne. » Propose Hikaru.

-« C'est vraiment un sale travail. Il faut nettoyer et ramasser les merdes, reste-là. » Sourit le châtain pour la proposition.

-« Tu crois que je pourrais rencontrer les autres pilotes ? » Questionne le jeune homme en classant presque instinctivement les livres par auteur dans la boite qu'il regarde.

La méticulosité doit avoir été mise dans les gênes des clones réalise Maxwell.

-« Je ne sais pas, il faut que je leur demande. » Admet le natté après un moment de réflexion.

-« Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènerais pas à la réunion. Elle a lieu dans deux mois ? » Propose Hilde occupée à ajouter des vêtements puisqu'il y en a qui sont parti durant la vente.

-« C'est une réunion pour se retrouver, tu sais bien que même la compagne d'Heero n'y participe pas pourtant c'est chez eux qu'on se réunit. » Rappelle Duo un rien sèchement.

-« Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié la compagne d'Heero. » Dit Hilde en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Mais je demanderai quand même Hikaru. » Précise Maxwell.

µµµ

Au soir, peu avant de se coucher, Midori demande.

-« Où se douche-t-on ? J'aimerai me rafraîchir. »

-« L'eau étant rare sur L2, peu de ménage on des douches ou baignoire. Si tu te sens trop sale, demain je t'amènerai aux bains publics, il y a des douches là-bas mais c'est payant. » Précise Maxwell.

-« De tout ce que j'ai vu ici, la vie sur L2 n'est pas facile. » Constate Hikaru en se rendant à l'évier pour se laver.

-« Elle est beaucoup plus facile qu'au moment de mon enfance. » Sourit le natté.

-« J'ai failli te demander si ton entraînement avait été pareil que celui d'Heero ? » Réalise Midori.

-« J'ai grandi dans une bande jusqu'à la grande épidémie. Puis, j'ai été recueilli à l'Eglise Maxwell. » Expose le châtain.

Midori arrête sa toilette pour se tourner vers Duo.

-« Ca a été horrible, un vrai massacre. Il n'y a eu que très peu de survivants d'après ce que j'ai lu. »

-« Un pour être exact. J'ai commencé à chercher un moyen de venger Sœur Hélène et le Père Maxwell. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré le professeur G et qu'il a commencé à me former pour être pilote, j'avais douze ans et déjà quatre ans de retard sur la formation d'Heero. » Explique le natté alors qu'il s'est assis à la table en attendant que son ami ait fini.

-« Je réalise quand j'entends votre passé que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec ma mère. Ma vie aurait pu être comme la vôtre. » Dit Hikaru une boule dans l'estomac.

-« Ne va pas nous plaindre, on a survécu. Sans la mort du clone 02, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. » Répond sèchement Maxwell.

-« Oui mais… »

-« Je ne vais pas regretter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu. Que tu puisses regretter ton enfance, que tu te dises 'mon dieu j'aurai pu avoir cette vie là', oui, je le conçois mais pas l'inverse. » Coupe le natté.

-« Tu as vraiment une force de caractère. » Sourit Hikaru en finissant de s'essuyer le visage.

-« Je suis ce que mon passé m'a fait. » Rétorque le châtain en se dirigeant vers l'échelle qui donne dans sa chambre.

Midori lui emboîte le pas.

µµµ

Dès la semaine qui suit Duo envoie un mail à tous ses ex-coéquipiers pour leur parler de la demande de Hikaru et de la proposition de Hilde. Il conclût sa lettre en ajoutant :

_Si cette solution ne vous convient pas, il restera la possibilité de se réunir tous les six à une date postérieure ou antérieure._

Les réponses n'ont pas tardées.

Pour Quatre.

_Ca m'arrangerait à la réunion. Je ne me vois pas trouver du temps avant, ni après. Ce sera trop près de la date de la naissance du bébé._

Pour Trowa

_Comme tu le souhaites, je suis le mouvement général._

Maxwell sourit, voilà un neutre qui ne va pas arranger ses affaires, lui était plutôt dans la même position que Quatre avec son programme de brocante de l'été puis de la rentrée. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps surtout qu'on arriverait juste après dans les périodes des fêtes plus propices aux dépenses. En plus, il faisait de plus en plus de brocantes sur d'autres satellites et de plus en plus loin. Il avait en plus envie de rentrer chez lui sachant que quelqu'un l'attend.

Il secoue la tête, l'important pour le moment c'est la rencontre entre Hikaru et les G-boys, ses histoires de cœur attendront encore un peu.

Duo ouvre le troisième mail celui de Wufei.

_Je trouve que lors de la réunion ce serait mieux. Etre tous les cinq réunis pose toujours des problèmes de sécurité vis-à-vis de Relena._

_Mais à cause d'elle, je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille l'amener chez Heero, peut-être le retrouver ailleurs ce jour là._

Le mail de Chang exaspère Maxwell parce qu'ailleurs ça veut dire l'extérieur et là ça pose problème pour Quatre. N'empêche que ça fait trois voix en faveur de la réunion. Il est certain qu'Heero sera tout disposé à la rencontre. Ils se sont déjà vus et le brun garde des contacts réguliers avec Hikaru.

C'est donc sans appréhension qu'il ouvre le mail de son ami.

_Organise une réunion pour les trois autres une autre fois. _

_La réunion, c'est notre moment à nous. Il n'a pas été pilote, il n'a rien à faire ici ce jour là._

_ Ca rassurera Wufei que je reste le jour de la rencontre avec ma femme._

Maxwell doit relire plusieurs fois le mail tellement il est surpris par le contenu. C'est le genre de réponse qu'il s'attendait à avoir de la part de Wufei, pas de son ami.

-« Hilde, j'ai besoin d'un conseil. »

Il lui expose rapidement les faits puis lui montre les mails.

-« Ton cœur te dit de soutenir Heero, mais ton travail de rallier la masse ? » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Oui, c'est ça ! »

-« Téléphone-lui, discute de vive voix, tu te feras une meilleure opinion. »

C'est ce qu'il fait, il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Yuy, il décroche rapidement.

-« Je te gêne ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le châtain se demande qu'en même s'il ne gêne pas, vu le ton qu'à son ami.

-« Tu es mal à l'aise en présence d'Hikaru ? » Demande-t-il quand même.

-« Non ! Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? »

-« Tu es le seul à être vraiment contre la rencontre, c'est pour ça. Si ça te gêne, te mets mal à l'aise, alors je suivrai ta proposition. » Propose Duo qui ne veut surtout par blesser son ami.

-« Qu'il vienne ! Tu n'as pas fait un vote pour te rallier au perdant. »

Duo regarde son téléphone, Heero vient de lui raccrocher au nez. Il fouille son téléphone et finit par composer le numéro de Chang.

-« Wufei, tu es près de Relena et Heero est dans les parages ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Heero est au QG, je vais te chercher Relena. »

-« Merci, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas son numéro. »

-« Je sais, Heero est un peu bizarre pour l'instant. Je m'inquiète aussi. »

Le natté savait que le chinois était intelligent et qu'il y avait une raison aux questions qu'on venait de lui poser. Cependant, d'un autre côté, ça ne le rassure pas du tout que même Chang ait vu une différence dans le comportement de Yuy.

-« Voilà, Duo, je suis devant le bureau de Relena, je vais voir si elle n'est pas en réunion. »

Maxwell entend qu'on frappe sur une porte, puis une discussion en sourdine entre la blonde et le chinois.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui, Relena, je ne vais pas abuser de ton temps. Je m'inquiète pour Heero, il avait l'air vexé que je veuille faire une réunion avec Hikaru. »

-« Je sais, on en a discuté hier soir. Il n'est pas vexé, c'est surtout qu'il n'a pas encore assimilé le dossier que vous avez trouvé. Il n'a rien contre Hikaru. » Explique-t-elle.

-« Je vais annuler la réunion. » Affirme le châtain.

-« Surtout pas Duo ! Les demandes de Hikaru sont légitimes, les autres doivent le rencontrer. Pas qu'ils ne sachent pas à quoi il ressemble mais Hikaru doit les connaitre, qu'il puisse se méfier d'étrangers qui voudrait se faire passer pour des ex-pilotes. Il en va de la paix, de sa sécurité et la nôtre. » Rappelle énergiquement le blonde.

-« Je croyais avoir réussi à lui remonter le moral. Je vais essayer de lui consacrer plus de temps. » Soupire Maxwell d'être passé à côté de ça.

-« Ca ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais je veille au grain, il n'est pas seul. » Précise-t-elle.

-« Merci Relena. »

-« Je te fais confiance pour expliquer à Hikaru tout ce qu'il ne doit pas révéler. » Ajoute-elle.

-« Oui, il le comprend très bien. »

-« Je te laisse, je suis en pleine préparation de réunion. N'oublie pas mon tapis quand tu viens pour votre réunion. » Déclare-t-elle.

-« Non, je l'aurai avec moi, n'aie crainte. » Sourit Duo. « Au moindre problème, préviens-moi ! »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas, à bientôt. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle dépose le Gsm de Wufei sur un coin de son bureau, elle lui rendra tout à l'heure.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Heero regarde l'écran de son ordinateur sans vraiment le voir. Il n'a pas envie de voir Hikaru. Parfois, il arrive à oublier qu'il n'est qu'une création. Seulement de plus en plus souvent quelque chose le lui rappelle, comme un mail d'Hikaru, un de Duo demandant une rencontre.

Quand elle aura eu lieu, que Hikaru aura eu toutes ses réponses, il pourra oublier tout ça et faire comme si ça n'existait pas, qu'il n'est pas une expérience scientifique.

Il doit encore donner l'illusion que ça ne le tracasse pas deux mois et les choses reprendront le rythme normal. Il avait l'entraînement pour masquer ses émotions, c'est pour ça qu'il avait été créé de toute façon.

A Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Heero, Relena

**Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture mars 2009

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarre comme c'est bizarre<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p>Hikaru est heureux d'apprendre qu'il pourra rencontrer tout le monde.<p>

-« Ils sont vraiment sympas. Hilde sera là ? » Demande Midori quand Duo lui sonne pour le prévenir.

-« Non, seuls les pilotes sont invités normalement. On te fait une fleur qui ne se reproduira plus. Je te ramènerai sur L2 après la réunion, si tu veux. » Explique-t-il.

-« D'accord, je viendrai le jour avant si tu veux pour te faciliter la vie. » Propose Hikaru.

-« Il faut que je regarde mon programme. Oui, ça va, je serai près de L5 et passer par X0007 serait un détour. Merci. »

-« Je donnerai un coup de main à Hilde en t'attendant. » Rétorque Midori.

Maxwell sent son cœur se serrer un peu dans sa poitrine, à se demander s'il ne devrait pas réfléchir maintenant à ses problèmes de sentiments. Hikaru et Heero sont différents de caractère, mais Hilde avait mis Heero dans les gens qui auraient pu la rendre heureuse.

D'un autre côté, il sait que Hilde est capable d'avoir tout manigancé avec Hikaru lors de leur première rencontre. En même temps, s'il n'était pas intéressé par la jeune femme, voir qu'on tourne autour d'elle ne lui ferait pas si peur de la perdre.

Cependant, avant de mettre les choses au point avec Hikaru, il doit au moins voir avec Hilde si elle a encore des sentiments pour lui ou si elle s'est lassée de l'attendre.

-« J'essayerai de ne pas avoir trop de retard. » Ajoute tout de même Maxwell.

-« Je suis impatient en tout cas. »

-« Tu devras être discret et le dernier jour, tu resteras avec la femme de Quatre. » Précise le natté.

-« Je peux repartir un jour plus tôt si tu préfères. » Propose Hikaru pour ne pas indisposer son ami.

-« Non, la compagne d'Heero tiendra compagnie à la femme de Quatre les deux premiers jours et ça fera plaisir à Quatre que sa femme ne soit pas seule le dernier. »

-« Ah oui, elle est enceinte, c'est vrai. » Se souvient Hikaru.

-« Allez je te laisse, on se maile de toute façon. »

-« Oui, je te rends mon estimation dans la soirée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps avec mes corrections cette semaine. » S'excuse presque Midori.

-« T'inquiète ! »

Après avoir raccroché, Duo cherche Hilde. Il la trouve dans le hangar à trier le tas d'objets qu'il a ramené dernièrement. Elle lave ce qui est sale afin de pouvoir le ranger à sa place. Elle met ce qui est cassé sur l'établi du natté afin qu'il regarde s'il peut le réparer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ça ? » Interroge Hilde en montrant trois bidons de trois litres de lait en aluminium.

-« Ne rigole pas, mais je vais trouer le capuchon, mettre une chaine et transformer ça en boite aux lettres en les fixant sur des tiges de garde-robe. Je crois que ça peut se vendre mais pas ici. » Admet le châtain.

-« Hikaru était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait assister à la réunion ? » Demande la brune.

-« Très, il viendra ici. Il préfère venir avec moi. » Répond Duo en sondant son amie du regard.

-« Je l'aime bien. »

-« Lui aussi ! » Lâche plus sèchement Maxwell.

Il n'a pas su retenir le son de sa voix, ce qui fait redresser la tête de la jeune femme.

-« Hilde, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je n'aime pas voir des hommes te tourner autour. » Complète-t-il sans vraiment oser poser son regard sur elle.

-« Tu sais, je n'ai plus envie que l'histoire de Heero se reproduise. » Admet la brune.

-« Je le savais, j'ai trop attendu ! » Soupire Duo en se retournant.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aime mon travail, je ne veux pas devoir recommencer à travailler dans un magasin ou autre chose. J'aime parce que c'est varié. »

-« Et ? » Questionne-t-il alors que l'espoir renait dans son cœur.

-« Heero ne voulait plus travailler avec Relena. » Rappelle-t-elle.

-« Parce qu'il avait peur de mal la protéger. »

-« Oui, mais je veux pouvoir continuer à travailler avec l'homme que j'aime, moi. » Certifie-t-elle.

Un sourire apparait sur les lèvres du natté. Il s'approche de son amie pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui caresse du revers de la main la joue avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Hilde qui ferme les yeux sous la délicatesse du baiser.

-« J'espère qu'Hikaru n'avait pas des vues sur toi. » Dit-il quand il libère les lèvres de la brune.

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais je l'aurai repoussé. J'aime ma vie, c'est près de toi que je voulais la passer de toute façon. » Avoue Hilde en mettant sa tête sur le torse du châtain.

-« On va se remettre au travail. »

-« Oui, j'aime bien ton idée de boite aux lettres. Ca ne me serait pas venu à la tête. » Admet Hilde en s'accroupissant.

µµµ

Le temps file, surtout quand on est heureux. Même s'ils se sont déclarés leur flamme, Duo et Hilde ne veulent pas brûler les étapes. Ils dorment encore chacun dans leur chambre. Cependant, ils passent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Maxwell ne doit pas partir le veille pour une brocante.

Alors qu'il revient vers L2, le natté se rappelle la dernière réunion. Dire qu'il n'y a pas quatre mois qu'il connait Hikaru et pourtant, il peut le considérer comme son ami au même titre qu'Heero. Il se sent plus proche du clone que des trois autres pilotes. Il ne sait pas si c'est dû à la ressemblance avec Heero, mais c'est comme ça. Il ne sait pas l'expliquer.

Il se demande aussi quelle sera la réaction des trois autres pilotes devant Midori. Il est aussi impatient de revoir Heero, il le trouve de plus en plus distant par mail. Il est peut-être sur un gros coup avec les Preventers. C'est le genre de sujets dont ils ne discutent jamais ensemble. Il ne peut de toute façon pas aider Heero et lui ne peut pas divulguer d'informations.

Il s'inquiète pour Heero, les paroles de Relena ne l'ont pas tellement rassuré. Assimiler le dossier, il ne comprend pas trop, surtout qu'il ne change rien à la nature du brun, toutefois, il conçoit qu'avec son manque de confiance en lui, ça puisse perturber Heero.

Quand il arrive au port spatial, Hikaru est là à l'attendre avec Hilde. Ils ont amené le tapis pour Relena. Duo a juste le temps de donner la camionnette à la jeune femme. Il y a un déménagement prévu ce week-end. Maxwell a voulu le repousser puisqu'il n'était pas là, cependant, la brune a été catégorique.

-« On ne crache pas sur l'argent. Sylvano viendra me donner un coup de main. Et ne fais pas la grimace, il a besoin d'argent, c'est un travailleur et je sais que c'est un salaud. »

-« Tu as dit le mot : c'est un salaud ! » Argumente le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Demande Hilde en mettant sa tête de côté, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

-« Si tu as raison, j'ai confiance, je ne peux pas t'enfermer dans un bulle. »

Toute cette discussion avait eu lieu avant le départ du natté pour sa brocante.

µµµ

Quatre et Trowa viennent d'arriver à Sank et à la propriété de Relena. Winner sert tendrement sa femme dans ses bras. Il y a trois semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vue.

Quand le blond la lâche, Trowa serre les avant-bras de sa sœur avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue. La rousse est venue accueillir son époux sur le seuil, elle les guide maintenant vers la bibliothèque.

-« En tout cas, tu resplendis. » Certifie Quatre.

-« Dans le mois, je me sentais en forme comme avant ma grossesse. J'ai expliqué le problème au gynécologue qui me suit ici, il a vu une modification dans mon sang. Le nombre de mes plaquettes est presque revenu à la normale. J'aurai fait une fausse couche il y a six semaines, je me serai vidée de mon sang, encore une chance que je ne me suis pas blessée sur L4. » Raconte Catherine en marchant.

En poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, Winner s'étonne de ne voir que Heero et Wufei dans la pièce. Maxwell est toujours le premier arrivé, il est souvent là la veille pour discuter avec Yuy une partie de la soirée.

-« Duo n'est pas arrivé ? » Demande-t-il en espérant ne pas entendre qu'il a eu un accident ou qu'il ne vient pas.

-« Il va arriver, il doit amener Hikaru. » Précise Wufei puisque Heero n'ouvre pas la bouche.

-« Il avait aussi une brocante hier. » Précise le brun se décidant à réagir une guerre en retard.

-« Je suis assez impatiente de le rencontrer. » Dit Catherine avant de repartir vers la porte.

Devant le regard intrigué de son mari, elle complète.

-« Je vais chercher Relena que les présentations puissent se faire en une fois. »

La blonde arrive rapidement suivie de Pagan qui pousse une desserte remplie d'amuse-gueules et boissons diverses. Comme ça sa patronne pourra faire le service dès que le natté sera arrivé, ce qui ne saurait plus tarder.

µµµ

Dans le taxi, Hikaru colle son visage à la vitre, enfin presque. C'est la première fois qu'il descend sur Terre, il est surpris par les odeurs, par la verdure, le ciel et les nuages.

Toutefois en voyant le taxi remonter l'allée après avoir lu la direction qu'ils prennent sur des panneaux indicateurs. Il fronce des sourcils, cependant, comme Duo lui a bien dit d'être discret, il n'ose pas lui poser la question, ni demander pourquoi ils se rendent au palais alors qu'il doit rencontrer les ex-pilotes de Gundam.

Maxwell le fait descendre devant le perron, il paie la course et se rend au coffre de la voiture pour en sortir son tapis qu'il met sur son épaule. Il fait signe à Midori de le suivre. Le jeune homme voit le personnel le saluer poliment alors que le natté le guide dans les couloirs.

Ils montent un escalier et prennent la direction nord du palais. Duo frappe à une porte, un soldat en fonction lui ouvre.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, monsieur Yuy. »

Et l'homme les laisse passer.

Le châtain continue de guider Hikaru sans un mot, il pousse la porte de la bibliothèque et dépose le tapis dans un coin. Il va directement serrer Heero dans ses bras.

-« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il à l'oreille du brun.

-« Hn. »

-« Bonjour les autres. » Lâche Duo à la ronde en relâchant son ami.

-« Tu as fait un bon voyage ? » Demande Winner.

-« Oui, excellent ! Catherine, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as le teint aussi frais. » Dit le châtain en se tournant vers elle.

-« Merci Duo. Toi aussi tu es une bouffée d'oxygène. » Rétorque-t-elle.

Hikaru durant ce temps reste dans l'embrasure de la porte, un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il doit dire ou faire.

Après avoir dit bonjour au natté, tous les regards se reportent vers le jeune homme, Duo va le chercher et ferme la porte, même s'il n'y a pas de personnel dans cette partie du château à part Pagan.

-« Wufei, le garde à l'entrée n'aurait pas dû contrôler l'identité d'Heero ? » S'informe Maxwell.

-« Non, l'affaire n'a pas été ébruitée. En général, Heero entre dans le logement par la caserne, jamais par devant. » Rétorque Chang un rien vexé de voir la faille que le châtain a trouvée.

-« N'empêche une fois à l'intérieur, ça peut-être trop tard ! » Sermonne le châtain.

-« Je vais trouver une solution. » Précise Wufei.

-« Pourquoi pas le même code, ce serait plus facile. » Propose le natté un bras sur l'épaule d'Hikaru.

-« Non ! » Lâche simplement Yuy.

-« Oui, tu as raison, autant savoir directement auquel on a affaire. » Réalise Duo.

Midori commence à se dandiner un peu, gêné par les regards qui le détaillent et qui passent à Yuy. Maxwell fronce des sourcils légèrement, surpris par le comportement du jeune homme près de lui.

-« Eh, oh, on n'est pas au cirque ici. » Raille le natté.

-« Excuse-nous. » Commence Quatre.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre chaque fois que je vois Heero ça me fait la même chose. » Rétorque Hikaru encore un peu mal à l'aise.

Des bouches s'ouvrent, des yeux s'écarquillent.

-« Oui, je sais un Heero un peu plus ouvert, ça surprend. » Lâche Maxwell en souriant pour essayer de dérider l'assemblée.

Son regard tombe sur Yuy qui se referme encore plus. Le natté ne sait plus comment agir, il en vient à regretter d'avoir cédé aux envies d'Hikaru, il voit bien que cette confrontation ne plait pas du tout à Heero et il est pris entre les deux. Son envie de les protéger tous les deux augmente à nouveau, ils sont si fragiles.

Voyant le regard désespéré du châtain, Relena détourne son attention du clone 03 pour la reporter sur son compagnon et elle comprend mieux l'embarras de Duo. La blonde étend le bras et prend la main de son homme dans la sienne, elle la serre doucement en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser près de l'oreille.

Elle est récompensée de son geste par une pression sur sa main et un regard moins vide. Elle décide d'activer les choses que la tension puisse diminuer, que Duo puisse passer de l'un à l'autre et non rester en soutien près d'Hikaru. Elle se rend bien compte qu'il est aussi fragile qu'Heero, sûrement un manquement dans l'éducation. Une impression de ne pas avoir été aimé pour soi, mais pour une mission. Pour ça, Heero et Hikaru sont semblables.

-« Wufei la table de billard que tu as demandée à été livrée tout à l'heure. Elle se trouve dans la salle à manger pour les petites réceptions. J'ai fait fermer l'aile. » Dit-elle.

-« Tu as prévu le programme Wufei. » Ricane Maxwell.

-« Tu n'avais qu'à arriver un jour plus tôt comme d'habitude. Tu aurais tout planifié. » Rétorque Chang en levant le menton de défi alors que son regard pétille de bonheur.

Heero lui avait donné carte blanche, tout lui étant bon comme souvent. Pourquoi donner son avis ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été créé pour obéir ?

-« Il faudra m'expliquer les règles, réplique Duo. Tu as déjà joué Ro » ? »

-« Hn. »

-« Allez-y, Catherine et moi restons ici. Nous vous retrouverons au souper, si vous le permettez. » Propose Relena.

-« Bien sûr ! » Tranche Winner qui a envie de pouvoir profiter un peu de sa femme.

Il s'avance vers Hikaru après avoir embrassé la rousse.

-« Je ne savais pas que je te faisais changer ton programme. » S'excuse Midori en regardant Maxwell.

-« Je n'aurai pas su être là comme d'habitude à cause de ma brocante. Va avec Quatre, j'arrive, je dois encore clôturer ma vente. » Sourit le natté en le poussant dans le dos vers Winner.

Le blond l'entraîne et lui présente Trowa.

-« C'est lui qui a pris la place de ton instructeur. Il a préféré garder le nom de code n'ayant jamais su son prénom avant la guerre. » Expose Quatre en faisant les présentations.

-« Il me semble que vous avez des passés vraiment lourds. J'ai honte d'avoir été heureux à cette période. » Avoue dépité Hikaru.

-« Il ne faut pas. Je ne crois pas que Duo, Heero ou Trowa regrettent quoi que ce soit. » Répond en souriant Winner.

-« Vous ne vous êtes pas mis dans le lot, ainsi que le chinois. » Constate Hikaru en emboîtant le pas au blond.

Wufei ouvre la marche pour les guider. Trowa vient se mettre à la hauteur de son beau-frère de l'autre côté du clone.

-« J'ai eu une enfance préservée ainsi que Wufei. L'idée de participer à la guerre m'est venue sur le tard quand j'ai vu de mes yeux la détresse humaine des mineurs qui travaillaient pour mon père. Wufei, même s'il a eu une formation de combattant de par sa position sociale, n'y est allé que pour venger sa femme et aussi pour continuer ce en quoi elle croyait. Ce n'était pas une motivation semblable à la nôtre, mais une fois pris dans l'engrenage et surtout la motivation des autres pilotes, on ne pouvait que rallier leur cause, comme celle de la paix de mademoiselle Darlian – Peacecraft. » Raconte Quatre tout en marchant.

-« Je vois. Enfin façon de parler. Personnellement, je me demande si j'aurais pu m'impliquer autant. » Rétorque Hikaru en jetant un regard au dessus de son épaule.

-« Il va arriver. » Dit Trowa qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Duo a déballé le tapis pour le montrer à la blonde.

-« Voilà, il te plait toujours ? » S'informe Maxwell.

Catherine ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant le tapis qui était dans une chambre chez son mari.

-« Oui, il est magnifique, je vais l'installer ici, en dessous de la table basse. Il va bien avec les couleurs jaunes pâles des murs. » Répond Relena excitée.

-« Ro', tu me donnes un coup de main. Si Catherine fait ça avec Lena, on va le remettre sous système Zero. » Plaisante le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas une machine. » Lâche platement Yuy en se levant du fauteuil pour aider son ami.

-« Eh Ro', tu ne sais plus quand je blague ma parole. » Rétorque le châtain les deux mains sur les hanches.

-« Je travaille trop. » Dit le brun en mettant ses deux mains sous la table basse en chêne pour la mettre le long du mur.

-« C'est ce que je pensais. Tes mails manquent d'énergie. Je me doutais que c'était à cause de ça. » Constate Duo en étalant le tapis au centre de la pièce.

Puis il revient vers Heero qui attend près de la table basse.

-« J'ai demandé à faire du bureau pour récupérer. » Avoue le métis en déposant la table au centre du tapis quand sa compagne lui dit que c'est bon.

-« L'administratif m'aurait tué, mais tu aimes bien toi. A tout à l'heure mesdames. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'en vont en continuant à discuter. Avoir Duo rien que pour lui fait énormément de bien au moral du métis. Avec lui, il a toujours eu l'impression d'avoir une place particulière. C'est le premier qui l'ait apprécié sans raison, sans l'aimer parce qu'il y avait un intérêt.

-« Je n'aime pas, j'ai juste besoin de souffler. » Rétorque Heero en refermant la porte.

Devant la tête ahurie du natté, Yuy complète sa réponse.

-« Même pendant la guerre, ça m'est arrivé d'avoir besoin de faire un break. Ma journée avec les chiens sur une plage, c'était pour me ressourcer avant de repartir au combat. » Admet-il.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de devoir te ressourcer. Tu peux changer de vie, si tu préfères ! »

-« Pourquoi faire ? Je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait et ce pour quoi je suis doué. » Dit Heero.

Il a eu une envie folle de dire pour quoi j'ai été créé, cependant, il sait parfaitement bien que ça aurait alarmé Duo et gâché leurs retrouvailles. Il aurait tracassé son ami et ils ne peuvent de toute façon rien changer à cet état de fait, il a été créé dans un but précis.

Maxwell n'en pense pas moins, il ne trouve pas que son ami a l'air particulièrement heureux. Au début de sa relation avec Relena, il l'était bien plus, même avant. Le plus grand changement avait eu lieu au moment de la découverte du passé du brun. Il avait vu son ami faire le grand plongeon, il s'en veut de lui avoir parlé de la possibilité d'un jumeau. Le rêve d'une vie normale s'est écroulé en une fois et c'est sûr qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour l'assimiler, il commençait à le comprendre.

Ils sont toujours en discussion quand ils arrivent à la petite salle de réception. Hikaru arrive à eux tout sourire.

-« Wufei veut faire un mini-tournoi pour une fois qu'on est un chiffre pair, dit-il. Mais, on ne sait pas comment établir les équipes ? »

-« Ca ne doit pas poser de problèmes. » Lâche Maxwell en voyant Heero se renfermer un peu. « 1-2,3-3,4-5 ou 1-2,3-4, 5 et toi. »

-« Hikaru s'est mal exprimé Duo, les matchs se font adversaire contre adversaire. » Précise Winner.

-« Oh ! »

Oui, Maxwell voit plus où ça pose problème, un match de clones risque d'envenimer les choses.

-« De toute façon, c'est pour s'amuser. » Précise Trowa.

-« C'est certain. » Affirme le natté.

Il ravale un soupir en constatant que là c'est Wufei qui devient plus morose. Il aime la compétition et être le meilleur.

-« Alors qui a déjà joué ? » Demande le châtain.

Ils ne vont pas passer leur temps à discuter, surtout que Wufei le prend de plus en plus mal.

-« Moi ! » Lance le chinois.

-« Moi aussi. » Réplique Quatre.

-« Et bien commencez, comme ça vous expliquerez les règles aux autres en même temps. » Propose le châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu dois envoyer les billes qui sont sur la table dans les trous sans y faire tomber la blanche sinon tu perds ton tour. Ici, on va déterminer un côté pour un joueur. Enfin, c'est la première boule qui va le déterminer surtout. Il faut les rentrer dans l'ordre des numéros jusqu'à neuf. Si tu ne sais pas faire rentrer une boule, tu perds la main. Quand la table est vide, on regarde où il y a le plus de boules pour déterminer le gagnant. » Explique posément Winner.

-« Montrez quand même. » Insiste Duo.

Le premier match est pour du beurre, puis les matchs s'enchainent où chacun des g-boys s'évertue à ne jamais faire jouer Heero contre Hikaru. Au troisième match, Midori propose.

-« Dommage qu'on n'a pas une feuille de papier, on aurait inscrit les matchs. Le perdant aurait eu 0 point, et le gagnant un point. On aurait additionné les points en fin de journée. »

-« C'est une bonne idée, Hikaru, je vais en chercher une. » Dit Chang en s'éclipsant.

Maxwell sourit au jeune homme, Wufei commençait à trouver ça moins amusant sans motivation et défi.

-« Vous savez ce qu'il a prévu demain ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Une promenade à cheval, histoire de respirer de l'air pur pour les coloniaux. » Répond Heero.

-« J'espère que je me rappelle comment on fait. » Soupire le châtain.

Quatre et Trowa s'affrontent au billard, Hikaru prend plaisir à suivre la partie presque le nez sur la table.

-« Tu sais monter à cheval ? » Demande Winner à Midori pendant que Trowa essaye de faire rentrer la boule quatre.

-« Non, je n'ai même jamais approché un animal en vrai. » Avoue un peu penaud Hikaru.

-« Duo n'a pas beaucoup plus d'expérience. Je resterai près de toi. Si tu n'as pas peur ça ira. » Répond Barton en se déplaçant autour de la table pour faire rentrer la boule cinq.

Wufei revient avec sa feuille à ce moment là. Il s'installe à une table et note les premiers matchs. Le match entre Quatre et Wufei s'était terminé avec une faible marche d'avance pour le chinois. Trowa avait battu Hikaru qui tenait une queue pour la première fois de sa vie. Heero avait littéralement écrasé Duo, mais plus parce qu'il avait vidé la table en une fois sans laisser l'occasion à Duo de jouer après les deux coups de départ.

Maxwell avait éclaté de rire de cette correction.

-« Tu avais déjà joué ? » Interroge-t-il quand Quatre commence à jouer contre Hikaru.

-« C'est sensé être un sport de nobles que les hommes font en discutant politique. Vu que Relena ne peut pas jouer, je prenais sa place qu'elle puisse discuter en même temps. Du coup, je crois que c'est là que Wufei a commencé. » Explique Heero un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il est heureux de voir qu'il est supérieur à Hikaru dans un domaine qui n'est pas militaire.

-« Tu jouais comme ça lors des réunions de Relena ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Non, l'humiliation aurait été trop grande, ça aurait desservi Relena. » Expose le métis.

Wufei vient trouver le brun.

-« Tu joues contre moi le prochain match ? »

-« Si tu veux. »

Le match est plus serré, Chang maitrisant bien les rebonds. Toutefois une fois qu'Heero a la main, il ne l'a plus lâchée.

Le match entre Duo et Hikaru est plus partagé. Les deux jeunes gens étant les moins doués, même si l'avantage en précision est pour Duo, les rebonds ne lui sont pas favorables la plupart du temps.

A la fin de son match, Maxwell constate que Heero a perdu de sa bonne humeur, son regard est plus triste. D'un autre côté, le natté ne veut pas rejeter Hikaru pour protéger Heero. Les deux le vivraient aussi mal l'un que l'autre, même si Midori remonte plus vite. Alors, il essaye de consacrer plus de temps à l'ex-01 pour maintenir son humeur.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, Quatre et Heero sont heureux de retrouver leurs compagnes. La soirée se prolonge autour de la table où Pagan vient demander s'il faut servir à boire de temps à autre. Winner, Barton et Chang sont ravis d'en apprendre plus sur Midori et découvrir toutes les différences qu'il y a entre les clones. Hikaru étant plus ouvert, le courant passe plus rapidement et tous le trouvent sympathique.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Quatre se charge de l'écolage de Midori pendant qu'Heero reste près de Duo qui n'a pas trop perdu de la séance d'il y a six mois. Ils circulent dans la propriété Peacecraft. Ils s'arrêtent pour pique-niquer autour de l'étang.

Comme la veille, ils discutent autour de la table en mangeant sans quitter la salle à manger jusqu'au moment du coucher.

Maxwell a moins d'apriori à laisser Hikaru seul lundi, il s'entend bien avec Catherine, mais par acquit de conscience, une fois en short de nuit, il se rend dans la chambre d'à côté pour discuter en tête à tête avec Midori, c'est presque la première fois qu'il peut le faire depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

Hikaru allait se glisser dans le lit quand il entend frapper à la porte, il s'y dirige pour l'ouvrir.

-« Je venais voir si ça irait pour demain. »

Hikaru s'efface pour le laisser entrer.

-« Bien sûr, ne te tracasse pas. Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas assister à la journée de demain ? » Interroge le jeune homme en s'installant sur son lit.

Duo vient se mettre à côté de lui.

-« Nous tenons une réunion afin de voir ce qui peut être instauré pour maintenir la paix, aider les colonies à s'en sortir. » Expose le natté.

-« Comme ? »

-« Les bains douche sur L2, la possibilité aux petits indépendants de ne pas être sur taxé, la reconstruction de L5. »

-« J'ai l'impression que vos lois pour la paix, c'est surtout pour votre profit. » Rétorque Hikaru un rien outré.

-« J'en ai profité, c'est sûr ! Mais tu te plaignais de l'hygiène sur L2, alors qu'on est passé du noir au blanc. Je ne suis pas le seul à en profiter. » Rappelle le châtain en essayant de pas s'énerver.

-« N'empêche ! »

-« Ici, Relena va s'attaquer aux pollueurs. Quatre essaye de créer un satellite réserve, il donne de l'emploi en sauvant des animaux. Tu trouvais ça bien, tu es dans la liste des donneurs, Quatre me l'a dit. Je sais qu'elle veut s'attaquer aussi à l'enseignement que les écoles publiques aient de meilleures possibilités en taxant les écoles privées. »

-« Tout n'est pas mauvais. » Admet Hikaru.

-« On reste ouverts, à l'écoute du peuple, un peu moins des dirigeants. » Avoue Duo en se levant pour clore la discussion, il en a déjà trop dit.

µµµ

Relena vient de faire un rapide tour de table pour savoir où en est ce qui s'est créé entre les deux réunions. Les débats ont été houleux quand la blonde a parlé de taxer les satellites qui n'ont pas d'usines de recyclage, surtout que la reconstruction de L5 n'y a pas pensé.

-« Demande qu'on en ajoute une avant que tout soit fini. » Lâche Relena.

-« Ce n'est pas la priorité du peuple Chinois. » Rétorque Wufei.

-« Montre leur l'importance aussi bien financière que de la protection de l'atmosphère. » Insiste la blonde.

-« Une terre pour les ancêtres c'est bien plus important. » Réplique Chang.

-« Alors il y aura une taxe pour les déchets non recyclés en son sein, comme pour tous les satellites. Si on instaure cette loi, elle doit être universelle. » Affirme la jeune femme.

-« Et pour la Terre ? » Demande Duo.

-« Il y aura une taxe par pays. » Répond Relena.

Début d'après-midi, les débats s'achèvent. Les jeunes gens retrouvent Catherine et Hikaru qui se promènent dans le parc. Quatre est heureux de retrouver la femme énergique qu'il a épousée.

-« Hikaru, on va y aller ! » Lâche Maxwell.

-« J'arrive, merci en tout cas pour votre accueil. » Dit-il en regardant chaque personne dans les yeux.

-« Si un jour on te demande un mot de passe, tu dois répondre. 'Bien sûr que la terre est ronde'. Le plus bas possible qu'on entende pas ta réponse. » Précise Wufei en lui serrant la main.

-« Je m'en rappellerai. » Affirme-t-il.

Heero accompagne son ami et le clone jusqu'à la porte. Il sert la main d'Hikaru et puis Duo dans ses bras. Debout sur le perron, il les regarde partir. Duo et Hikaru sont en grande discussion.

Le natté regarde en souriant le jeune homme qui lui parle de sa rencontre avec les autres pilotes, de ses découvertes.

Yuy a l'impression de ne plus exister pour Duo. Il n'a pas de choses à apporter aux gens. Il n'a pas de vraies valeurs personnelles, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il finisse seul.

Maxwell n'a pas fait un geste d'au revoir vers lui. Un jour, Relena se détournera aussi de lui et il sera vraiment seul.

Il a été créé pour être un soldat parfait, il ne l'avait pas été, loin de là. Il a fait des erreurs durant la guerre, il a même empêché qu'elle s'arrête plus rapidement en abattant l'avion du Maréchal Noventa.

Il n'y a plus de guerre, la paix s'installe. Quelle est encore son utilité ?

C'est sur cette impression qu'il referme la porte de la maison, comme il ferme la porte de son avenir. Rien ne le rattache encore à la vie.

Relena l'aime parce qu'il a été un symbole. Il n'est pas vrai, elle aime un leurre.

Il faut que tout ça cesse, qu'il arrête d'empoisonner les gens autour de lui. Il est mort à l'intérieur, il n'est qu'une carcasse qui va continuer à bouger, c'est tout puisque personne ne voit sa détresse.

Un jour il disparaitrait totalement, c'est sûr.

OWARI

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> :

Il y a une séquelle prévue. Je ne vais pas laisser Heero comme ça. Mais j'ai fini avec la première partie : découverte du clone et du passé d'Heero.

Je ne sais pas seulement si je publie directement la séquelle ou si je poste d'abord une histoire que j'ai écrite entre les deux. Est-ce que vous avez une préférence ?

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi l'histoire, celles qui ont laissé des messages d'encouragements, celles qui ont mis une alerte ou un favori, ça fait énormément plaisir surtout quand l'histoire n'est pas Yaoi. Merci de votre soutien.

Fin d'écriture Juin 2010


End file.
